De Príncipes y Princesas
by Anna-Black22
Summary: ¡FINAL!Lily, una princesa erdera, James, kballero d la cort, q, junto a sus amigos a d salvar a Lily d las garras d su ermana.. pro necesita Lily ser salvada? Aventuras, sucesos extraños y mas!Liliana Mariana, qiers casart conmigo?
1. Introduccion

**DE PRÍNCIPES Y PRINCESAS**

INTRODUCCIÓN

La infancia de Liliana Evans no podría considerarse una infancia feliz. Su padre acababa de morir, y su madre estaba gravemente enferma. A pesar de que Liliana Evans era la heredera de un fabuloso trono, tenía que sufrir bajo la sombra de su cruel hermana, Petunia. Debido a que Liliana o Lily, como la conocía todo el mundo, era menor de edad y pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo internada en una escuela un tanto peculiar, Petunia, que contaba ya con 20 años, era la que dirigía el reino, pues su madre, en tales circunstancias, no estaba capacitada para ello. Por ello, a sus recién cumplidos diecisiete años, Lily tenía que soportar el desprecio de su hermana mayor. ¿Por qué su hermana mayor la despreciaba? Pues por demasiados motivos. En primer lugar, Lily siempre había sido la niña mimada de sus padres, por así decirlo, en segundo, pura envidia, pues ella era la heredera del trono y tercero, pero no por ello menos importante, porque Lily Evans no era una persona lo que podría decirse... normal.

Todo había comenzado cuando ya siendo muy pequeña, ocurría cosas muy extrañas a su alrededor. En una ocasión, cuando una muchacha del palacio estaba intentando que una Lily de siete años tomase verduras (Lily siempre las había detestado) el cuenco de dichas verduras había sido volcado extrañamente, pues nadie lo había tocado, en el pelo de la muchacha, que después presentó su dimisión. En otra ocasión, cuando Lily casi tenía nueve años y su padre le había comprado un pony por su cumpleaños, Petunia había intentado montarse en él y alejarse con él para fastidiar a su hermana, pero de una forma realmente extraña (léase levitando), Petunia había sido bajada extrañamente del pony. Y eso y muchas otras cosas que si empiezo a contar les aburriré profundamente, así que mejor las omito. Bueno, conclusión: Cuando Lily cumplió los once años, se encontró en su habitación una lechuza, lo que la extrañó mucho y se extrañó mucho más cuando vio que la lechuza contenía una carta que leyó y no pudo sorprenderse más. Bueno, seguro que el resto de la historia ya os la habréis imaginado entonces, ¿para que aburriros con esta estúpida introducción? Bien, mejor vayamos a la parte que nos interesa.

Pues después de ese año, Lily iniciaba su último curso en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería (¿Hace falta decir que es Hogwarts?). Pero aquel año su hermana, que al parecer se dio cuenta de que su hermanita estaba pronto de cumplir los dieciocho, decidió cambiar de táctica con ella. (La antigua táctica era: escaparse temerosa por si le lanzaba algún hechizo e intentar hacerle la vida imposible, como pidiendo a la servidumbre que la despertase a las cuatro de la madrugada, ordenando meter en su colada a propósito ropa que destiñera para estropear sus prendas favoritas (lo que no sabía era que al volver a Hogwarts la reponía) y además, con ayuda de Vernon Dursley (el idiota conde de un lugar extraño), se burlaba de ella). Bueno, que creo que me estoy enrollando más que una persiana. Pues la hermana de Lily ahora había decidido que Lily no podía volver a "esa escuela para bichos raros donde estudiaba". Así que, pocos días antes del 1 de Septiembre (el día que Lily volvía al colegio), Petunia se había encargado de que todos los empleados estuvieran atentos para no dejar abandonar a Lily el castillo.

Lily, al enterarse, corrió a su habitación (que era enorme, pues la mayoría estaba desierta), cogió a Tigresa (su lechuza, que tenía las plumas iguales al pelaje de un tigre) y escribió una corta nota, antes de que su hermana la descubriese

Susan: SOS. Petunia me ha encerrado. Planea no dejarme ir a Hogwarts. Busca ayuda. Sálvame.

Se la dio rápido a la lechuza y la observó partir. En ese momento, su hermana entró en la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó, recelosa.

- Nada- contestó Lily, quizá precipitadamente.

- ¿Dónde está el pajarraco?- preguntó de nuevo, al observar que la lechuza no estaba.

- Salió a dar un paseo- respondió secamente Lily.

CONTINUARÁ...

Sé que es mui corto, pero sólo es la introducción... Prometo que se ira poniendo más ineteresante... A ver si os gusta, ep? So os ha parecido minimamnt aceptabl, no dudeis n djarm un review. Si no os lo a parecido... weno, da igual, djarm el review d tos modos, q asi actualizo antes... Besos!!


	2. La Tropa Al Rescate

LA TROPA AL RESCATE

A la mañana siguiente, Susan recibió la carta de Lily. Susan March era una campesina en el reino vecino al de Lily, el reino de Godric. Su familia era muy honrada y trabajadora, y ella, cuando no se hallaba en Hogwarts, tenía que trabajar muy duro. Pero, al contrario de su amiga, su familia era lo denominado sangre limpia, es decir, que su familia era enteramente de magos. Cuando terminó de leerla, en la primera en la que pensó fue en Anna, pero recordó que su amiga, hija de un famoso comerciante, estaba de viaje. ¿A quién podría pedirle ayuda?

Entonces, escuchó la voz de su madre, diciéndole que tendría que ir a palacio a entregar la cosecha que habían recolectado en su huerta. Y eso le hizo a Susan darse cuenta de quien era la única persona que podría ayudar a Lily en ese momento: James Potter.

James Potter era caballero de la corte de aquel reino, Godric. Pero como los reyes no tenían descendientes, él era el heredero del trono. James Potter también acudía a Hogwarts, y su familia, al igual que la de Susan, era de magos. Y a decir verdad, era un engreído prepotente, que no caía muy bien a Lily, que digamos. Pero lo cierto es que a él le gustaba Lily. A decir verdad nuevamente, Lily le gustaba mucho. Pero Lily apenas lo podía soportar. Susan estaba segura de que él aceptaría con gusto ayudar a rescatar a Lily, así que sin pensárselo dos veces, se encaminó con la cosecha hacia palacio.

Una vez que la hubo dejado en su correspondiente sitio, se encaminó hacia la guardia que permitía el paso a los aposentos de James, pero una voz a sus espaldas la retuvo.

- ¡Hey March!- le llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Susan se volvió-. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?- era Sirius Black, hijo de un tirano conde dueño de muchas tierras e inseparable amigo de James. Él también iba a Hogwarts, por supuesto. Él nunca aceptó que su padre pudiera ser discriminatorio respecto a los sangre sucia (Sirius era sangre limpia), y como él jamás lo quiso, al igual que su madre, y nunca lo trataron bien, se había fugado de su casa con 16 años.

- Black, no tengo ganas de perder mi valioso tiempo contigo- le espetó Susan. Ella nunca se había llevado bien con el chico-. ¿Dónde está el "príncipe" Potter?- preguntó sarcásticamente. En el castillo había que llamarlo así, pero en el colegio nadie lo hacía, excepto los Slytherins, para burlarse de él, lo llamaban "el principito".

- ¿James?- preguntó. Él nunca lo llamaba así, por deseo expreso del muchacho-. Está abajo, creo que está hablando con Remusín por ese artefacto muggle... ¿Cómo se llama? Felótono. ¿Para qué lo buscas?- añadió.

- Tengo que hablar con él- contestó, cada vez más molesta, Susan.

- Pues mientras esperas, yo te hago compañía- exclamó, emocionado, Sirius (N.A: ¡Qué mono!)

- Si no hay más remedio- suspiró Susan, pero, gracias a Dios, James apareció en ese momento allí, al parecer de buen humor, pero no vio a Susan.

- Canuto, Lunático me ha dicho que en Rusia hay bombas fétidas con efecto retardado, y que nos iba a traer un paquete...- James fue interrumpido por Sirius.

- March está aquí- anunció, como si estuviera diciendo un mensaje de alta importancia. James se volvió, sorprendido.

- ¿Y a qué debo tu visita?- preguntó, sorprendido.

- Tenemos que hablar- contestó, tranquilamente, Susan, pensando que como no se dejaran de rodeos, jamás llegarían a salvar a Lily.

- ¿Tema?

- Lily.

- Mejor vamos a mi habitación.

Los tres se dirigieron a la habitación de James, que era enorme y estaba adornada de posters de estrellas de quidditch, cantantes magos y que poseía utensilios que una habitación muggle no tendría.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó James, preocupado, pues no todos los días la mejor amiga de la chica que le volvía loco iba a su castillo para hablarle de ella.

- Petunia, la hermana tirana mayor muggle de Lily, la ha encerrado en el castillo (lo domina hasta que Lily cumpla 18) y pretende no dejarla ir a Hogwarts ni dejar que tome el trono- explicó rápidamente Susan.

- ¿Y qué?- preguntó Sirius, como si lo que acabase de decir fuera una tontería, pero se calló ante la fulminante mirada de Susan, que miró después a James.

- Bien, creo que tendremos que hacer un pequeño viaje- dijo tras una pausa James, a lo que Susan sonrió. Los hombres eran tan previsibles, estaba segura de que diría que sí.

- Pero hay un pequeño problema- comentó Susan, mientras Sirius se empezaba a emocionar-. ¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta allí? Esta un poco lejos y eso...

- Iremos en mi moto- decidió Sirius con orgullo.

- ¿Moto?- preguntó, perpleja Susan, que al ser de origen mágico no sabía lo que era-. ¿Qué es una moto?- preguntó, confusa.

- Un artefacto muggle que vuela- explicó Sirius, como si la considerase una ignorante.

- No, no vuela- le contradijo James-. Tú le echaste un hechizo para que volara- le recordó.

Después de que James se excusara diciendo que iba a hacer un viaje de alto secreto, Susan le dejara una carta a su madre y Sirius se despidiera de la chica del servicio con la que se había liado, los tres chicos montaron en la gigantesca moto de Sirius, que se hallaba en la azotea.

Tras volvernos completamente invisibles, Sirius arrancó la moto. James insistió para que Susan se pusiera en medio, y a su pesar, tuvo que agarrarse a la cintura de Sirius. La moto iba a una gran velocidad (unos 180 Km. /h), y Susan sentía el viento en sus mejillas. No sabía si había sido una buena idea llevar a dos merodeadores para ayudar a rescatar a Lily, pero tampoco veía a quién más podría haberle pedido ayuda. Sabía que a Lily no le haría mucha gracia que hubiera traído a James, pero de todo modos, tenía una extraña corazonada, como pensando que lo que había hecho iba a marcar un antes y un después en la vida de su amiga.

Hacia el anochecer, llegaron al castillo de la familia Evans. Pero se toparon con un problema: No podían entrar, pues unos gorilas custodiaban la entrada. ¿Cómo diablos iban a entrar?

- ¿Alguna idea?- preguntó un desanimado James.

- Si, yo voy, le pego unos cuantos puñetazos al de la derecha, Cornamenta, tú al de la izquierda y pasamos- decidió Sirius, que estaba empezando a tener frío y se lamentó de no haber traído ropa más de abrigo.

- Ni de broma- negó Susan-. Si haces eso, alertarán a otros soldados y antes de que siquiera lleguemos a la habitación de Lily, estaremos todos en las mazmorras. Creo que deberíamos trepar a la habitación de Lily...

- ¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar unas escaleras?- preguntó un molesto Sirius.

- No me refería a con escaleras- dijo misteriosamente Susan, y tras indicar a los dos chicos que la siguieran, llegaron a una torre, desde donde había una única ventana, de donde salía luz-. Tenemos suerte, está en su habitación.

Ante la perplejidad de los chicos, Susan cogió una piedra, y lanzándola con excepcional puntería, le dio en la ventana de Lily.

La pelirroja, alarmada por el ruido, salió a la ventana, y lo que vio, no la pudo dejar más sorprendida. Susan estaba allí, pero no venía sola. James Potter, la persona menos agradable para Lily en el mundo y Sirius Black, el chico más mujeriego que podría existir, venían con ella. Susan hizo extrañas señas a su amiga, y ésta le entendió. Cogió su pelo (era tan largo que llegaba al suelo, haciendo una especie de cola de unos cuatro metros) y lo extendió hacia abajo, para dejarlo a un metro aproximadamente del suelo.

Susan se aseguró de su resistencia, y empezó a subir por él. Más tarde, Sirius la imitó, y por último, James. Nada más que todos estuvieron en la gran habitación de Lily, la pelirroja le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amiga, que pasó olímpicamente de ella.

- Bien, Lily ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo vamos a salir?- preguntó después de un incómodo silencio Susan.

- Todas las salidas están vigiladas- empezó-. Petunia viene cada poco tiempo para asegurarse que no hago nada raro- al decir esto, los tres visitantes se alarmaron-, pero acaba de venir hace muy poco- les tranquilizó-. Creo que venís algo cansados- observó-. Podréis dormir en la habitación de al lado, Petunia nunca entra- aseguró.

Ahora fue Susan quien miró amenazante a Lily, así que la chica añadió:

- Susan, tu puedes dormir en la habitación de mi madre- un asomo de tristeza surcó el rostro de la chica-. Ahora ella está en la enfermería de palacio y no la usa- su voz se quebró, y sonrió de una manera muy forzada-. Mañana podremos pensar mejor. Tened cuidado de que mi hermana o su novio no os vean, o iréis a parar a las mazmorras. Su habitación está en el ala opuesta del castillo, pero ya os dije que viene con regularidad a vigilarme.

Después de unas cuantas recomendaciones más de la chica, todos se fueron a dormir.

- Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creía- murmuró James, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

CONTINUARÁ....

Olas!! Espero q asta aqi os aya gustado, ep? No os preocupeis si asta ahora os ha parecido un poko soso, prometo que en proximo chap habra mas emocion... Antes de nada, contexto al review...

**Lauranamalfoyrin: **Olas!! Q tal, mi ninia? Spero q b, ep? No importa q no ayas tnido muxo tiempo, la intencion s lo q cuanta, ep? Un ferte abrazo, mi ninia. Besitos!!


	3. Plan Fallido

PLAN FALLIDO

Al día siguiente, James y Sirius se levantaron muy temprano. Decidieron ir a la habitación de Lily en ese momento, pues así lo más probable es que no hubiese nadie en por los pasillos. Gran error. A pesar de que su habitación estaba al lado de la de Lily, no tardaron en oír unos pasos que caminaban por el pasillo.

Reaccionando, se escondieron detrás de una estatua decorativa que había en el pasillo, sabían que si entraban en la habitación, quienquiera que fuese (quizás la hermana de Lily) los vería. La persona, llamó suavemente a la habitación.

-¡Lily!- susurró-. ¡Lily! ¿Estás despierta?

No hubo contestación, pero Sirius reconoció esa voz. La podría haber reconocido en cualquier parte. Esa era la voz que se le aparecía más de una vez en sueños (aunque él jamás lo admitiría). Salió de detrás de la estatua.

- ¡March, qué susto nos has dado!- le recriminó, mientras la chica se volvía, sorprendida-. ¡Creíamos que eras la hermana de Lily!

- Pues yo no tengo cuello de caballo, así que me parece que a ella no me parezco en nada- dijo molesta Susan, subiendo quizás de más la voz

- Sshh- dijo de pronto James los dos se volvieron hacia él-. Alguien viene.

Los tres aguzaron el oído. Se oían lejanos pasos amortiguados, efectivamente, alguien se estaba acercando al lugar donde estaban. Los tres se pusieron nerviosos.

- A nuestra habitación- susurró Sirius, mientras los dos los seguían, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Pero la persona que venía hacia allí, los oyó.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó una ronca voz, de mujer.

Los tres miraron el pomo de la puerta, que estaba empezando a girarse. Se miraron entre sí, nerviosos. Sin acordar nada, James se metió debajo de su cama, Sirius de la suya, y como vio que, al parecer Susan no tenía ninguna intención de moverse, Sirius la empujó hacia debajo de su cama.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y desde la posición donde estaban, pudieron ver a alguien que calzaba tacones azul turquesa de aguja. Los tres chicos aguantaron la respiración, rogando que no se le ocurriera buscar debajo de las camas. Pero seguramente, la chica se daría cuenta de que las camas estaban deshechas, y eso la alarmaría. La chica dio unas cuantas vueltas a la habitación, y Susan y Sirius, vieron, con horror, como los pies se aproximaban a su cama, y como se empezaba a agachar.

Pero en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir, lo que provocó que la chica que se estaba agachando se diera la vuelta.

- ¿Buscas algo, hermanita?- preguntó con frialdad la voz de Lily. Sirius y Susan respiraron aliviados, estaban salvados.

- He oído un ruido, Liliana- a James casi le da un ataque de risa al oír a Petunia llamar a su hermana por su nombre completo, pero se contuvo de reír-. ¿Se puede saber por qué están estas dos camas deshechas?

- Eee...- Lily intentaba encontrar una excusa creíble, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en: "Voy a matar a Black y a Potter"-. Es que... anoche no podía dormir bien en mi cama... Y decidí probar si estas eran más cómodas... Pero luego volví a mi habitación- terminó de manera algo más confiada.

Petunia alzó una ceja. Obviamente, no había creído una excusa tan tonta. Sería algo tonta, pero no tanto.

- Bueno, da igual- acabó diciendo-. Pero venía a decirte que esta noche habrá un baile, en honor mío y de Vernon- dijo con retintín-. Tendrás que venir, no quiero que nadie sospeche nada.

- ¿No puedes decir que estoy enferma, pero que "lamento muchísimo" no poder ir?- preguntó una esperanzada Lily.

Petunia pareció dudarlo un momento, pero acabó diciendo:

- Mejor no- así la haría sufrir, seguro-. Vístete bien, es a las ocho, y van a venir gente muy importante, "hermanita".

Dicho esto, desapareció, mientras Lily miraba a la habitación. Sospechaba que ellos estaban allí. Y sus sospechas no tardaron en confirmarse, pues cuando se aseguraron de que Petunia estaba lejos, salieron de debajo de las camas. Lily los miró, enfadada.

- Tenéis suerte que tengo buen oído y escuché lo que pasaba- les dijo, para volverse a Susan-. No esperaba esto de ti- le reprochó, por lo que su mejor amiga bajó la vista, avergonzada-. Y vosotros dos- se volvió hacia los dos chicos-. ¿No sabéis hacer una cama o qué?- les preguntó, enfadada, pero por las miradas extrañas que se lanzaron ambos, dedujo que, efectivamente, no sabían como se hacía una cama.

Mientras murmuraba algo sospechosamente parecido a "dichosos niños mimados", Lily hizo las camas ayudada por Susan y ante la mirada de James y Sirius, que no entendía por qué los muggles se complicaban tanto la vida haciendo camas, si a la noche siguiente ya las tendrían que volver a deshacer (N.A: Una servidora se ha preguntado varias veces eso).

Después de haber dejado la habitación decente, y de que James insistiese en llamar a la servidumbre, pues no comprendía para que eran si no para recoger y todo eso, pasaron a hablar al tema que les interesaba.

- ¿Ya tenéis alguna idea de cómo vamos a salir de aquí?- preguntó Lily, todavía enfadada con los muchachos, pues el enfado con Susan sólo había durado unos segundos.

- Lo mejor sería hacer una inspección del castillo, para ver si hay alguna salida no custodiada- explicó James.

- Ya os dije que no había salidas que no estuvieran vigiladas. Y no es plan de tirarse por una ventana, y no, Potter, no tenemos escobas voladoras- añadió, adivinando lo que iba a preguntar el chico.

- Pero Cornamenta se refería a salidas secretas- le ayudó Sirius, pero Lily levantó una ceja-. ¿No me digas que no hay pasadizos, salas y salidas secretas?- preguntó, sorprendido. Lily negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No puede ser!- negó James, con lo que se ganó una mirada furiosa de Lily. ¿Le estaba llamando mentirosa?-. Todos los castillos antiguos, como este y el mío, tiene salidas y pasadizos secretos- aseguró-. Antes se utilizaban mucho.

- Yo creo que a lo mejor sí hay- aventuró Susan, con lo que la pelirroja suspiró. ¿Por qué todos estaban en su contra?-. Pero hay un problema, ¿cómo vamos a saber dónde están?

- Para eso están aquí dos merodeadores- dijo James con orgullo, mientras él y Sirius coincidían al pensar que era una pena no tener un mapa del merodeador para el castillo de Lily, pero de todas formas, tardaba mucho tiempo en fabricarse.

- Una advertencia- les dijo Lily, mirándolos fijamente-. No quiero ir a ese estúpido baile, así que me da igual lo que hagáis, quiero estar fuera de este castillo en antes de las ocho- bostezó-. Procurad que no os pillen, y como sois los "geniales merodeadores" os dejamos todo el trabajo para vosotros solos, que seguro que lo haréis infinitamente mejor.

Y dejando a unos perplejos muchachos, Lily y Susan se fueron de la habitación, mientras Sirius murmuraba algo parecido a desagradecida.

Los merodeadores se dedicaron toda la mañana a encontrar salidas secretas. Encontraron un pasadizo que iba directo a la habitación de Petunia, lo dedujeron debido a las fotos que había allí, muy sosas, según ellos, porque no se movían. Pero tuvieron suerte que Petunia no estuviera allí. Una vez que Sirius se encontró con una chica, vestida de sirvienta, pero muy mona la chica, casi quiso salir de su escondite para ligar con ella, pero por suerte, James lo retuvo a tiempo.

Cuando empezaron a tener hambre, fue cuando se dieron cuenta: Se habían perdido. Desesperados, decidieron separarse para llegar antes (N.A: algo estúpido, porque así a lo mejor un llega y el otro no). James, en su táctica de camuflaje por las paredes, vio una puerta a lo lejos que le sonaba de algo. No era la de Lily, pero sin ser consciente muy bien de el riesgo al que se estaba exponiendo, entró en ella.

Se parecía algo a la enfermería de Hogwarts, sólo que la estancia era bastante más grande. Tenía diez camas perfectamente alineadas, todas con sábanas blancas y tenía un aspecto deprimente el entorno. Era obvio que era una enfermería. Entonces, reparó en la presencia de una persona, acostada en una de las camas del fondo. Iba a salir lo más silencioso que pudo, pero...

- ¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó una voz que provenía de la cama ocupada, aunque era muy débil. Comprendiendo que la persona que había hablado no podría gritar, James se acercó cautelosamente.

La persona que se hallaba en la cama era una mujer. James, por un momento, creyó a ver a Lily con unos cuantos años más, pero en seguida dedujo que se trataba de su madre. Tenía el pelo pelirrojo, algo más claro que su hija, quizás era por la edad, y sus ojos esmeraldas eran idénticos a los suyos.

- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó la reina Evans. Lo miró, como evaluándolo. No tenía en absoluto de ladrón, pero su cara le sonaba de algo, aunque no acertaba a decir el qué.

- Yo... eh...- James no sabía qué decir, pero decidió que tendría que decir la verdad, un tanto retocada-. James Potter, heredero del reino de Godric- saludó formalmente-. He venido al baile, pero me he perdido- mintió.

Entonces la reina recordó vagamente como, en algún de sus múltiples actos oficiales, había conocido al chico, aunque muy brevemente.

- Para ir a la Sala de Bailes hay que torcer a la derecha, al final de este corredor, y más tarde rodear una estatua de mi antepasado, Luis XII- empezó la reina, con muy buenas intenciones, pero claro está, aquello no ayudaba a James para nada, así que se inventó una excusa un tanto tonta:

- Es que... nos reciben en la habitación de tu hija menor y... yo no sabía como llegar allí...- la madre de Lily le miró muy extrañada, pero no comentó nada y se limitó a decir:

- Al salir hacia la derecha, subes las escaleras y después de un cuadro de una gran fuente, está su habitación- James tubo la sensación de que la madre de Lily estaba usando Legeremancia con él, pero desechó la idea al recordar que era muggle.

Aliviado, James le dio las gracias a la mujer, que parecía muy débil, pero de todos modos sonrió. Salió de la enfermería, y no tardó en dar con la habitación de Lily. Susan estaba allí, con aire aburrido y le informó que Lily se había ido, obligada por su hermana a probarse unos vestidos para causar "buena impresión a los importantes invitados". James se preocupó de que su amigo no estuviese allí, pero cuando iba a salir a buscarlo, apareció, y no de muy buen humor que digamos. Murmuró algo parecido a: "Casi me pillan, una chica juró haber visto un fantasma" y cosas por el estilo.

Y todos se quedaron esperando la llegada de Lily, desanimados porque el magnífico plan de los magníficos merodeadores, no había funcionado.

CONTINUARÁ....

Olas!! Espero q os est gustando la historia i q me dejeis algun review ... Es q m ac ilu, n serio... Dejar reviews, ep?

**MIACKA: **Olas!! M alegra q t est gustando la istoria Ya vez q continue lo ants q pued. Weno, no creo q tardn muxo n salvarl... dspues d eso va a mpezar la part rara dl fic... Muxos besos!!

Ya sabeis, a dejar reviews, prometo continuar pronto!!!


	4. Baile de Gala

BAILE DE GALA

Lily llegó a la habitación, esperanzada de que James y Sirius hubiesen encontrado la manera de salir del castillo, y así ella se libraría de ir al dichoso baile de su hermana. Pero su desilusión y su enfado fueron grandes, cuando los chicos le comunicaron que habían fallado en su plan. Ahora la pobre de Lily tendría que ir al baile.

- Seguro que ha invitado a todas las personas importantes que hay por aquí cerca, y me hará saludar a todas... Va a ser tan aburrido...- Lily no estaba nada contenta con tener que ir al baile. Pero entonces, la cara de James se iluminó.

- Yo... voy a ver si encuentro una salida- masculló, y antes de que nadie pudiera abrir la boca, había desaparecido por la puerta.

- Ahora va a ver muchos más guardias que antes- comentó Lily, con indiferencia-. Si le cogen es problema suyo.

Y salió de la habitación, dando un portazo.

- Está un poco rara Evans, ¿no?- comentó Sirius, al quedarse a solas con Susan-. Quiero decir... Que en Hogwarts no es así.

- Es el complejo Petunia- explicó Susan-. Estar demasiado cerca de ella le afecta... Por eso es conveniente alejarla lo máximo posible de su hermana, porque sino cuando llega a Hogwarts está insoportable. ¿Y dónde habrá ido Potter?

- No sé- negó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros-. Cuando se pone así, es que tiene planeado algo.

Después de haber estado probando infinidad de vestidos, Lily se decidió por uno, y bajó al Salón de fiestas, que estaba ya lleno de gente. Su vestido, azul turquesa con un poco de vuelo, resaltaba sus ojos, llevaba su largo pelo recogido una parte en un moño, dejando que cayera parte de él, e iba ligeramente maquillada, aunque apenas se le notaba. Levaba unos pendientes que le había regalado su madre cuando había cumplido quince años. Su hermana Petunia la llamó con una falsa sonrisa, la misma fría e inexpresiva que le dirigía en los actos oficiales o sociales.

- Liliana, esta es la primera dama del reino de Wingniw, creo que ya conoces a Severus, el caballero de la corte del reino de Salazar- Lily se imaginó la cara que pondría su querida hermana si se enterase que Snape iba a la misma escuela que ella.

Después de presentarles a la mitad del castillo y de que Lily empezara a quejarse de que los zapatos le estaban haciendo demasiado daño, la música empezó a tocar. Lily vio, con horror, como Snape se le acercaba con la intención de invitarla a bailar, mientras intentaba perderse entre la multitud, alguien le tocó un hombro. Lily se dio la vuelta, esperando ver la horrible cara de Snape, pero se encontró con alguien muy diferente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, medio confusa, medio enfadada-. Cualquiera puede verte- le recriminó. Pero el joven, se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Bailas?- le preguntó, pero no esperó la respuesta de la princesa, pues la arrastró hacia el centro de la pista de baile.

- Potter, no quiero bailar contigo- declaró Lily. ¿A quién esmerabais? ¿A Orlando Bloom? ¿George Clooney?-. Si no fuera por que soy una dama, ahora mismo estarías con la marca de la palma de mi mano en tu "preciosa" cara.

Pero James no parecía tener ninguna intención de soltarla, por lo que empezó a sonar una canción lenta, y lo curioso de la escena era que Lily apenas se movía, e intentaba no tocarle, cosa que no consiguió, y acabó cansada, por lo que decidió cooperar.

Mientras tanto, Sirius y Susan habían decidido que ahora que todos los guardias estaban concentrados en la pista de baile, era el momento indicado para explorar el castillo, y así facilitar la huída. Querían ver como podrían tener mayor facilidad para abandonarlo. Tras dar unas cuantas vueltas, llegaron a la entrada principal. Allí estaban dos guardas, como estatuas.

- Quizás por las puertas traseras halla menos vigilancia- opinó Sirius-. Esta la utilizan más, por lo que es más probable que por atrás haya menos.

Susan asintió. Había conseguido mantener una conversación civilizada con él sin acabar tirándose cosas, algo era algo. Incluso pensaba que podrían llegar a llevarse bien. Caminaron en silencio, procurando no hacer mucho ruido, pero por suerte el Salón debía estar cerca, porque el ruido proveniente de él, hacía que sus suaves pasos apenas se oyeran.

- ¿Black?- preguntó después de haber dado una vuelta a una esquina que le sonaba de algo.

- Llámame Sirius- dijo Sirius, caminando en cabeza más que decidido.

- Pues eso, Sirius- dijo, no muy convencida Susan-. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero llevamos un buen rato dando vueltas sobre nosotros mismos. Es que por aquí ya pasamos tres veces.

Por fin Lily se había desprendido de James, y ahora se sentaba. Gracias a Dios, James estaba ocupado dando la "bienvenida" a Snape, por lo que, seguramente, hasta dentro de un rato, ninguno de los dos les molestaría. Se sentó en una mesa, cansada. James no bailaba mal, había que reconocerlo, pero ¿cómo se atrevía? No es que fuera considerado, desde luego.

De repente, en la Sala de fiestas se hizo silencio. Petunia, que hasta entonces, había estado bailando animadamente con su novio, se encaminó hacia la tarima, se puso de pié encima de ella y comenzó a hablar.

- Muchas gracias, damas, caballeros y altezas, por asistir hoy a esta fiesta en honor mío y de Sir Vernon Dursley- hizo una pausa, en la que sonrió-. Pero lo cierto es que a mi, me complace informarles a todos ustedes, que, Sir Vernon y yo, estamos a partir de hoy, oficialmente prometidos.

Todos o casi todos aplaudieron. Cuando digo casi todos, claro está excluyo a Lily, que si no fuera por el murmullo de voces y aplausos, todo el mundo podría haber notado que la joven se moría de risa. Siempre pensó que el tal Vernon era algo pasajero, pues ¿quién iba a querer tener algo serio con semejante bola de grasa? Y ahora, Petunia se iba a casar con él. Tenía gracia.

Pero en el otro lado del comedor, dos viejos "amigos" "charlaban". Snape y James estaban a punto de llegar a las manos.

- Así que ya eres caballero de la corte, ¿no, Quejicus?- preguntaba burlonamente James-. ¿A cuántas personas has tenido que sobornar para conseguirlo? Porque dudo que por mérito propio puedas si quiera optar a ello.

- Muy gracioso, el "principito" ha hablado- comentó sarcástico, Snape-. Ahora que no está Black no te sientes con ganas de atacarme, ¿no?

- Va en contra de las normas- farfulló James-. No se puede hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts hasta la mayoría de edad- comentó, con malicia-. ¿O es que acaso lo has olvidado?- preguntó, triunfante.

- ¿Desde cuando las reglas son un impedimento para que "su majestad" Potter haga algo?- preguntó, haciéndose el sorprendido, Snape.

- No juegues con fuego, Quejiquis- le especto, y acto seguido se dio la vuelta, pero se lo pensó mejor, se volvió y añadió-: Recuérdame que cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts te de tu merecido.

Y se fue, contento de haber dejado al insoportable de Quejicus en su sitio.

Susan y Sirius, ya no sabían qué hacer. Llevaban más de media hora caminando, sin rumbo, y cada vez se perdían más. Entonces, un distraído Sirius, sin querer, tropezó contra una armadura, y cayó al suelo, haciendo mucho ruido.

- ¿Quién anda por ahí?- preguntó una voz atronadora-. ¡Sal de ahí!

Susan, desesperada, intentaba ayudar a Sirius, que se había quedado atrapado debajo de la estatua. Pero inútil. Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca. Estaban perdidos.

- Vosotros dos, identificaos- una voz atronadora resonó a espaldas de Susan, que se volvió, asustada.

- Nosotros...- "Piensa, Susan, piensa"-. Asistimos al baile-. "¡Mierda! ¡No estamos vestidos como para ir a un baile!".

- Apresadlos- dos fornidos guardas cogieron a Susan, que no paraba de patalear y chillar, histérica, y otros dos, retiraron la estatua y cogieron a Sirius, que seguía aturdido por el golpe, por lo que les costó menos-. Llevadlos a las mazmorras.

Mientras Susan gritaba y pataleaba en vano, los dos fueron conducidos a las mazmorras, donde había una gran humedad. Les encerraron en una pequeña celda. Había algún que otro prisionero por allí, la mayoría desnutridos, y que gritaban desparpajos en contra de la monarquía y a favor de la república.

Sirius no tardó en recuperar la conciencia, y muy confuso, le preguntó a Susan, que aporreaba la puerta como una posesa, qué hacían allí.

- Nos han descubierto, tú te caíste, y nos encerraron- explicó brevemente Susan, mientras daba más golpes a la puerta, que no cedía-. ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

- Esperar- se resignó Sirius, al comprobar que ellos no podían hacer nada-. Estoy seguro de que Cornamenta no tardará mucho en venir a rescatarnos.

CONTINUARÁ...

Olas!! Weno, aunq en el cap pasado no tuve reviews... ( yo sigo con la historia igual, q no importa... aunq m gustaria q alguien se compacdeciera d mi i me dejara algun review... q m ace ilu... prometo q se va a ir poniendo mas interesante... pronto saldran del castillo, prometido... Weno, un beso!!

Y recordar, dejad reviews!!


	5. Rescate y Huída

RESCATE Y HUÍDA

Lily llegó a su habitación, muy indignada. Ahora su hermana se iba a casar, ¿cómo iba a soportar ella eso? El idiota de Dursley vagando por el castillo. SU castillo. Y aún encima, ahora lo iba a abandonar hasta que terminara Hogwarts. ¡Sabe Dios lo que se le ocurriría hacer a su hermana en el castillo! Y para colmo, no había visto a Susan desde antes del baile. Se tumbó en su cama y miró el techo, justo cuando alguien llamaba a su puerta.

Lo primero que pensó fue que era Petunia, pero luego se le ocurrió pensar que Petunia no sería tan considerada como para llamar a la puerta, así que dijo:

- Adelante- la puerta se abrió y en el umbral de la puerta apareció James. Lily frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó, enfadada por el recuerdo del baile, Lily.

- Ver si Sirius estaba aquí- respondió James, al parecer sin percatarse de la cara de enfado de Lily-. Es que no está en mi habitación y empecé a preocuparme.

- Pues ahora tengo sueño, ya volverá- repuso Lily-. Adiós- y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Un disgustado James se fue a dormir. Estaba pensando seriamente cambiar su concepto sobre Lily. Y se quedó dormido pensando en lo guapa que estaba aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente, como era lógico, Sirius no apareció en su habitación, y Susan no llamó a la puerta de Lily. James y Lily estaban empezando a preocupar, cuando, oyeron unos pasos por el pasillo. Era una ventaja para ellos que en el castillo hubiese eco, porque James se pudo esconder a tiempo. Era Petunia:

- Liliana, tú no sabrás, por casualidad quienes son esos dos prisioneros que mis guardias capturaron ayer, ¿no?- preguntó, al parecer no estaba de buen humor.

- ¿Qué prisioneros?- preguntó Lily, temiéndose lo peor.

- Dos que vagaban anoche por el castillo- respondió furiosa, Petunia-. Y sé que tú tienes algo que ver, así que no te preocupes, hermanita, que ya me ocupé que estuvieran bien vigilados.

Y desapareció, dejando a una Lily muy furiosa.

- Voy yo a ver. Tú quédate aquí- rugió Lily, pero cuando cogió el pomo de la puerta, James salió de debajo de la cama y dijo:

- Yo también voy- sentenció.

- Ya, para que te vean y te apresen también- Lily le lanzó una mirada amenazante- No seas idiota, quédate. Es una orden.

Y salió de la habitación, dando un portazo dejando a James en una lucha interior.

Lily llegó a los calabozos, muy enfadada. Y en el último, efectivamente, estaban Sirius y Susan, que la miraron esperanzados. Lily les dirigió una mirada de reproche. Tenían unos guardias, que los vigilaban, tal y como había dicho su hermana.

- ¡Soltadlos ahora mismo!- exigió, amenazante.

- Lo siento, majestad- intervino un soldado-. Pero recibimos órdenes de su alteza, Petunia, para no dejarlos salir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- Pues deberíais de saber que "su majestad" Petunia, dentro de siete meses va a dejar de serlo, y yo seré quien mande aquí, así que si no queréis que os torture cuando ocupe el trono, ya los podéis ir soltando- les soltó, furiosa porque se le hiciera más caso a su hermana que a ella.

Los soldados parecieron meditarlo, pero luego, cogieron las llaves y abrieron, ante la complacida mirada de Lily.

- ¿Y qué le diremos a su alteza?- preguntó tímidamente uno de ellos.

- Decidle que saqué una especie varita y que luego no podéis recordad nada- les dijo Lily, mientras indicaba a Susan y Sirius que la siguieran. Ambos la siguieron, en silencio y cabizbajos.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios se os ocurrió salir por ahí, por la noche y vagabundear por el castillo, dejando que os descubrieran?!- estalló Lily, cuando llegaron a su habitación, afortunadamente, sin ser vistos por nadie.

- Es que estábamos intentando buscar un salida- intentó justificarse Susan, que sabía que su amiga, cuando se enfadaba, no solía prestar atención a la otra versión de los hechos.

- Eso no justifica lo que hicisteis- negó Lily, más tozuda que una mula-. Pero, bueno, ¿encontrasteis una salida?- preguntó, esperanzada.

- Bueno, creemos que por la puerta trasera, que no está tan vigilada- explicó Sirius-. Sólo hay un vigilante, sólo tenemos que hacer que quien más corra salga, y mientras el guardia lo persigue, los demás salimos, y cuando el que más corra lo despiste, podremos irnos en mi moto- propuso, mientras sonreía.

- ¿Pero quién hace de cebo?- preguntó James, mirando a Sirius. Indudablemente, estaba pensando en uno de los dos.

- Lily, sin ninguna duda, ella corre mucho- sentenció como si fuera obvio Susan. Los dos muchachos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

- ¿Ella?- preguntó, sarcástico James-. Por favor, si no puede dar más de dos pasos sin tropezar por culpa de los tacones.

Lily, a la que no le apetecía nada hacer de carnada, le hirvió la sangre al oír ese comentario:

- ¿Ah, sí, Potter?- preguntó, muy furiosa-. ¡Para que tu estúpida cabecita machista lo sepa, no soy una inútil! ¡Puedo correr mucho más que tú!- exclamó, muy furiosa.

- Si corre tanto, ¿por qué hemos venido a rescatarla?- preguntó muy bajo, molesto, Sirius-. Podría haber escapado ella solita- murmuró, pero Lily lo oyó:

- ¡Te he oído, Black!- gritó, muy enfadada, mientras Susan sonreía. Sabía que si Lily se enfadaba, correría, por algo lo había hecho.

Lily suspiró. Estaba escondida tras la estatua que había al lado de la puerta. Miró fijamente la puerta, y antes de que sus acompañantes le pudiesen dar palabras de ánimo, ya había salido disparada. Sirius y James se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras Susan sonreía. Lily corría rapidísimo. El guardia salió tras ella, pero no corría ni la mitad que la pelirroja.

- ¡Majestad, vuelva aquí!- gritaba, desesperado, mientras ella hacia un extraño rodeo para esquivarlo.

Por supuesto, Lily no miró hacia atrás, sólo siguió corriendo, sin fatigarse.

Como Sirius y James no parecían tener intención de moverse, Susan los arrastró al claro del bosque de al lado donde habían dejado la moto, pero se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas: ¡La moto no estaba!

Lily no tardó en reunirse con ellos, y, sorprendentemente, no parecía cansada en absoluto.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, al ver las caras de funeral que tenían los tres.

- Mi… mi moto no está- murmuró Sirius, horrorizado-. La dejé aquí, estoy convencido… pero ahora no está.

En ese momento, se escuchó un ruido. Alguien estaba allí. Los tres, por instinto, se volvieron. Un conejo blanco, muy, pero que muy feo, con pinta de rematadamente idiota, estaba allí. Llevaba una inscripción donde se leía: "Peter Pettigrew, rata convertida en conejo". No pareció verlos, pues miraba su reloj de bolsillo, mientras murmuraba:

- ¡Qué tarde es, debo darme prisa, que no llegaré a tiempo!- murmuraba, mientras corría por el prado, angustiado.

Los cuatro intercambiaron una mirada extrañada, y mientras Lily pensaba que el conejo-rata le sonaba de algo, la siguieron. Se tiró por un agujero. Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron, se encogieron de hombros, se tiraron por el agujero. Caían y caían, esperando llegar al fin.

CONTINUARÁ...

Olas!! Muxas gracias x leer el fic, x fa, dejar reviews i os lo agradecere infinitamente.. Muxos besos!!

**Mary93: **Olas!! T contsto los dos reviews en uno.... xDD Weno, lo d la madr d Lily es q ta nfrema i Petunia nunk la va a visitar, x lo q dudo q s entere... En fin, pos q no, la verdad s q ta bastant grav i es mui difícil q se salve, x eso ta siempr n la enfermeria. Weno, muxisimas gracias x los 2 reviews, un fuert beso, preciosa, q t lo merecs, continuar pronto!!

Y los d, ya sabeis, a djar reviews, q si nop m dprimo... Un beso!!


	6. La Baraja De Póker

LA BARAJA DE PÓKER

Cayeron amortiguadamente, mientras Lily recordaba el cuento de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Sonriendo, sabía de qué iba el cuento, aunque no se explicaba como habían acabado en un agujero de por allí. Pero no estaban en una habitación con una mesa y una puerta pequeña, como en el cuento. Más bien, todo lo contrario. Estaban en medio de un bosque, pero, mientras James, Sirius y Susan se levantaban, Lily se miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que le indicara que realmente acababan de entrar en un cuento. Fue entonces cuando vio la mano de James, que la ayudó a levantarse, mientras las mejillas de la pelirroja se sonrojaban ligeramente.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Susan, mirando a su alrededor.

- No sé, pero el agujero... el conejo blanco... me suena a Alicia en el País de Las Maravillas- dijo nerviosamente Lily.

- ¿Y eso qué se supone que es?- preguntó Sirius, de mal humor.

- Un cuento infantil muggle- respondió Lily, como si fuera obvio-. Es de una niña q encuentra un conejo blanco y lo sigue y...- bueno, pues Lily les empieza a contar la historia de Alicia en El País de Las Maravillas a el resto que la escucharon fascinados.

- ¡Pues qué tontería!- exclamó Sirius cuando Lily terminó-. Todo ese rollo patatero y al final, sólo era un sueño.

- Es un cuento muy famoso- dijo Lily, a la defensiva.

- Sshh- chistó de pronto James, llamando la atención de los otros tres-. Alguien viene- susurró.

Era cierto. Se oían, en la lejanía, unos pasos amortiguados. Los cuatro se miraron, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Serían soldados del castillo de Lily? ¿Los habrían seguido después de que se cayeran por el agujero? Cada vez se oían más cerca, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, allí estaban.

Pero no eran soldados del castillo, eran cartas de la baraja del póker, encabezados por una furiosa reina de corazones. Debía de haber unos diez, más o menos.

- ¡Intrusos!- exclamó la reina de corazones, que era unos centímetros más baja que Lily-. ¡Qué les corten la cabeza!- exclamó, furiosa.

Cuando los chicos se ponían en posición de defensa, entre los árboles, apareció algo, que, aparentemente, no podía estar allí. Una cabeza. Pero no era una cabeza humana. Era la cabeza de un gato.

- ¡Aaaaahh!- gritó, Susan, asustada al verla cabeza, lo que distrajo al resto, que volvieron la cabeza hacia el gato, atigrado.

- ¿Profesora McGonagall?- preguntó James, durativo, al recordar a la profesora que se transformaba en ese animal, pero se dio cuenta que los habituales rasgos de las gafas, alrededor de los ojos, no estaban allí.

Pero las cartas de la baraja aprovecharon aquel momento de distracción para atacar y se abalanzaron sobre Lily, que gritó y se salvó por los pelos, pero la hoja de la carta le hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo, algo más abajo del codo.

El cuerpo del gato se materializó por completo y se echó encima de las cartas, arañándolas con sus garras. Pero el gato no podía contra todas, y Sirius había empezado a repartir patadas a diestro y siniestro. Susan, algo indecisa, se le unió, pero era obvio que estaban en desventaja.

Parecía que su objetivo era Lily, que no reaccionaba, y después de que James apartase unas cuantas cartas del medio, cogió a Lily de la mano, gritándole:

- ¡Corre!- gritó, y entonces, Lily pareció reaccionar. Ambos empezaron a correr en una dirección, mientras más o menos la mitad de las cartas los seguían.

Después de dejar echa trizas a una de las cartas, el gato maulló, como indicándoles a Susan y Sirius que lo siguieran y corrió, en la dirección contraria a la que James y Lily había tomado. Sirius y Susan, al verse en clara desventaja, y como el gato los había ayudado, decidieron seguirlo, mientras la reina de corazones gritaba, furiosa.

- Creo que los hemos despistado- murmuró James, mientras la respiración de la pelirroja princesa era muy agitada de tanto correr.

Entonces, ambos se dieron cuenta que todavía iban cogidos de la mano y se soltaron, algo sonrojados, mientras Lily miraba a su alrededor.

- ¿Esas era las cartas esas de la baraja muggle del cuento?- preguntó James, mirando a Lily, que intentaba descubrir dónde se encontraban.

- Creo que sí- respondió Lily, mirándolo a los ojos, pues ya había dejado de estar sonrojada "¿Por qué te sonrojas por esa tontería?" se recriminó a sí misma, apartando de nuevo la mirada, sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa traviesa. Ella sabía muy bien por qué, pero antes muerta que reconocerlo.

Aquella parte del bosque era algo más despejada que las demás. Había pequeños caminos, y cuando James iba a sugerir buscar a los demás, oyeron una voz en la lejanía:

- ¡Oh, no!- decía una voz infantil, que, indudablemente, procedía de una niña-. Hansel, esos pájaros se han comido las migas de pan. ¿Cómo vamos a regresar a casa?- preguntaba angustiada.

Lily y James, descubrieron entonces, dos niños, en uno de los caminos, justo detrás de ellos, viendo horrorizados como unos pájaros comían unas migas de pan.

La niña, que no debía tener más de siete años rompió a llorar, mientras el muchacho, la abrazaba para reconfortarlo.

- Vamos, Gretel, no llores, por favor, encontraremos el camino de vuelta a casa- le aseguró.

- ¿Hansel?- susurró Lily, muy sorprendida, segura de que estaba soñando-. ¿Gretel? ¿Hansel y Gretel?- murmuró por fin, mientras James se volvía, mirando a la pelirroja, evaluando su estado de salud mental.

- ¡Por la derecha!- gritaba Sirius, desesperado. Ellos no habían tenido tanta suerte, y no habían conseguido librarse de las cartas. Ahora mismo, habían entrado en un claro donde había mayor visibilidad. Se juntaron los tres en el centro del claro (Sirius, Susan y el gato), pero las cartas no aparecían.

- ¿Dónde están?- preguntó Sirius, mirando de un lado a otro.

En ese momento, Susan ahogó un grito. El gato estaba cambiando de forma, se empezó a estirar, se puso a dos patas, la mayoría del pelo desaparecía y se convirtió en...

- O.o ¡Remus!- Sirius no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, mientras Susan lo miraba asustada, como si temiera que de un momento a otro los atacara.

Remus John Lupin sólo pudo sonreír ante el desconcierto de los dos chicos. Y cuando Susan se empezaba a alejar de él asustada, habló:

- Sirius, cuánto tiempo sin verte- fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir, antes de que, sin previo aviso, aparecieran cartas, que, sin duda, se habían colocado estratégicamente para rodearlos.

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?- preguntó Hansel, dándose cuanta de la presencia de James y Lily, dejando de abrazar a su hermana.

- Eh...- James no sabía qué contestar, mientras Lily murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

- Fijo que estoy soñando, Hansel y Gretel, ja- murmuraba como si estuviera loca-. Y la reina blanca, si, esto tiene que ser un sueño... uno muy raro, por cierto, jejeje- James, si antes estaba preocupado por su salud mental, ahora más.

- Lily, me da que esto no es un sueño- le dijo James, pasándole la mano por delante de la cara, como para comprobar que estaba ebria.

- ¡Hey! ¿Nos van a hacer caso?- preguntó, Hansel, enfadado por que su pregunta había sido ignorada.

- Hansel, no seas tan grosero con ellos- dijo Gretel, reprendiendo a su hermano-. Quizás nos puedan ayudar a encontrar nuestra casa.

Pero ni James ni Lily les estaban haciendo caso. Lily miraba a James con cara de soñadora.

- Claro que es un sueño- negó ella, como si fuera obvio-. Los personajes de los cuentos están cobrando vida, ¿qué otra cosa más que un sueño puede ser?- preguntó, haciendo una pirueta sobre sí misma y empezando a tararear una canción de moda.

James parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia, pues la chica parecía creer que todo era un sueño y se alejaba del lugar, James miró de reojo a Hansel y Gretel, que parecían decepcionados por que no los ayudaban a encontrar el camino de vuelta a su casa. Suspirando, corrió detrás de la princesa:

- ¡Lily, ven aquí, que te puedes perder!- gritó, cuando estaba casi alcanzándola.

- ¿Ves cómo es un sueño?- preguntó, sonriendo, triunfante, mientras se volvía hacia él-. Si no, no me habrías llamado por mi nombre de pila. Nunca los has hecho y dudo que empieces ahora.

- Lily, si esto fuera un sueño tuyo, no haría esto- dijo James, exasperado, mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Lily vio pasar toda su vida por delante, y en estado de shock notó como los labios de James se juntaban con los suyos.

CONTINUARÁ...

Olas!! Weno, esto se pon intrsant, ep?? Asi q ya sabeis, a djar reviews pa q actualic ants. A vr si puedo actualizar ants d q akb el puent, pro no promto nada, con los examns i eso...

**Anahi1176: **Olas!! M alegra q t gustare, intentar actualizr mui pronto, ep?

**May93: **Olas, preciosisima!! M alegra q t gustara, weno, lo dl conejo-rata, ya s t a qedao solucionado, lo d la moto qedara como un misterio sin resolver... asta bastant. Weno, n fin, no tngo muxo tiempo pa contstar, muxos besos!!

**Cristie: **Olas!! M alegra q t gustase la idea, prometo q en proximo chap se aclare un poko el asunto... Un besazo, preciosa!!

Ya saveis, a djar reviews! Besos!!


	7. El genio de La Lámpara

EL GENIO DE LA LÁMPARA

- ¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer para detener a estas cosas?- preguntó Sirius, viendo horrorizado como la baraja de lleno los rodeaba.

- Lánzales hechizos- contestó como si fuera lo más obvio Remus.

- ¡Pero no podemos fuera de Hogwarts!- exclamó, muy extrañado Sirius, pues su amigo nunca solía saltarse las normas, y era posible que los pudiesen expulsar del colegio.

- Tú hazme caso- dijo Remus. Susan y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada extraña-. Confiad en mí.

No tuvieron otro remedio, pues una carta ya había hecho un corte, con su afilada esquina en el brazo de Susan, así que la chica elevó su varita:

- ¡Impedimenta!- exclamó y la carta, el tres de picas, cayó al suelo, quedando inmovilizada.

- ¡Brujos!- chilló la reina de corazones-. ¡Hacen brujería! ¡No les cortéis la cabeza, quemadlos en la hoguera!

- ¡Petrificus Totalus!- gritó Remus, petrificando a cuatro cartas, que cayeron rígidas al suelo, mientras Sirius desmayaba a otras cuantas.

La reina de corazones, al verse en desventaja, chilló furiosa y se abalanzó sobre Sirius cuando éste estaba de espaldas, pero Susan la vio:

- ¡Desmaius!- dijo Susan, apuntando con su varita a la carta líder del resto, haciendo que cayera al suelo, inconsciente, aunque pudo hacerle un rascazo en la espalda de Sirius.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te crees que estás haciendo?- Lily miraba furiosa a James, muy perturbada y contemplándolo fijamente, sin pestañear.

- Demostrarte que no estás soñando- repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo, pues había logrado hacer lo que se había propuesto: perturbar a la joven pelirroja, que ahora lo miraba, entre confusa y rabiosa.

- Eres idiota- sentenció, empujándolo de un modo ¿travieso?-. ¿Cómo se supone que salimos de aquí?- preguntó, apremiante, algo apenada de que el heredero del trono de Godric no hubiera contestado a su provocación-. No esperarás que ande por este estúpido bosque otra vez, ¿verdad?- añadió, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Lo primero, encontrar a Sirius y a Susan- decidió James.

- Vaya, vaya, el principito dice algo coherente por una vez en la vida- ironizó Lily, todavía molesta, mientras levantaba la varita, James, temiendo que le atacara, retrocedió, pero la pelirroja lanzó unas chispas al aire.

- Yo no fui el que antes empezó a danzar y a decir barbaridades- contestó James, picado-. Y tampoco soy el que está usando magia fuera de Hogwarts- añadió-. Princesita, te vas a meter en un buen lío.

- Oh, vamos, esto es absurdo- dijo ahora la "princesita"-. Hay personajes de cuentos por todos lados y esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Estoy convencida de que si hago magia aquí no la podrán detectar- dijo con total seguridad.

Entonces, en el cielo se distinguieron otras chispas, algo alejadas de allí, que formaron las palabras: QUEDAOS ALLÍ.

Un rato después, allí estaban Sirius (todavía sangrando algo en la espalda), Susan y, para sorpresa de Lily y James, también estaba allí Remus. Comprendiendo que tendría que empezar a explicar bastantes cosas, Remus empezó a hablar:

- Seguramente os preguntaréis cómo he llegado aquí. Pues bien, estaba yo de vacaciones en Rusia, cuando de repente, cojo la rueca de mi madre, que quería que se la llevase a su mesa para poder coser, y yo, me pinché con la aguja, y acabé, inexplicablemente aquí- los otros cuatro se miraron, extrañados-. Ya he pasado por el cuento de la bella durmiente y por el de los siete cabritillos- Susan, Sirius y James estaban extrañados, porque al provenir de familias de magos, no conocían los cuentos tradicionales muggles.

- Pero... ¿dónde estamos?- preguntó Lily, después de que se hiciera un silencio algo incómodo.

- Algo así como en un universo paralelo- explicó Remus-. Donde los cuentos son reales, más o menos- ni James, ni Susan ni Sirius entendieron muy bien eso, pero Lily empezaba a encontrarle sentido:

- Claro, nosotros llegamos aquí de la misma forma que lo Alicia, la del país de la maravillas- se ganó una mirada interrogante de James, Susan y Sirius-. Y Remus llegó aquí... de la misma forma que La Bella Durmiente cayó en un sueño de cien años.... Es otro cuento tradicional muggle- añadió al ver la cara de los tres de siempre, en cambio Remus, el cual tenía una madre muggle, conocía la historia.

- Vale- intervino Sirius con expresión de no entender mucho-. Suponiendo que todo ese rollo sea verdad, ¿por qué nos dijiste que utilizáramos magia? Yo creo que los del Ministerio están suficientemente capacitados para detectar la magia incluso en los universos paralelos.

- Pero esto no es un universo paralelo normal, ¿no?- inquirió Susan, mirando a Remus-. Quiero decir, que en la mayoría las cosas van al revés, o no llegaron a suceder un hecho que cambió todo, o algo así... Nunca he oído hablar de universos paralelos donde los cuentos cobraran vida.

- Supongo que algo así- murmuró Remus-. Además, si no nos han enviado todavía una lechuza con la queja, dudo que lo hagan.

El resto estuvo de acuerdo en ese punto, aunque James no parecía muy contento de estar en un universo tan raro, donde Remus y Lily eran los únicos que tenían algo de idea sobre de qué iban los cuentos. En cierto sentido... le ponía celoso que ambos supieran de qué iba todo eso.

- Y... ¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí?- preguntó Sirius, mirando a su alrededor, donde el frondoso bosque no dejaba visibilidad a ninguna salida.

- Supongo que la salida estará al otro lado- dijo Remus, y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una especie de plano, que se sostuvo en el aire-. Nosotros estamos aquí- dijo señalando unos diminutos puntos rojos-. Creo que la salida es ésta- ahora señalaba el extremo opuesto del mapa-. Tendremos que pasar por varios cuentos, los he logrado descifrar casi todos, menos este último y grande- señaló el que había justo al borde.

- Entonces... deberíamos ir por aquí- sugirió Lily, señalando un camino a su derecha.

- Creo que...- empezó Remus, pero James lo interrumpió, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

- ¿No oís ese ruido?- preguntó, mientras el resto se volvía hacia él, extrañados.

- ¿Qué...?- empezó Susan, pero James los chistó.

Aguzaron el oído. No se oía nada... bueno, ahora que lo decía.... un débil zumbido se oía algo lejos, pero se acercaba cada vez más.

- Suena como...- empezó Sirius, al recordar el ruido-. Como alguien que vuela sobre una escoba.

Y antes de que nadie pudiese añadir algo más, encima de ellos apareció una bruja, de los cuentos tradicionales, sin duda, encima de una escoba voladora, que reía, y sonreía, al ver a sus nuevas presas:

- Niños... ¿no queréis ir a mi casa de chocolate?- preguntó con una falsa sonrisa amable, mientras el resto la miraban fijamente.

- ¡¿Casa de Chocolate?!- preguntaron a la vez Sirius y James, pensando en lo delicioso que podría ser algo así, mientras Susan fruncía el entrecejo.

- ¡Ni de broma, es una trampa!- chilló Lily, y la bruja, que antes había sonreído ante la reacción de James y Sirius, ahora volvió la vista hacia la joven princesa pelirroja, muy furiosa, y empezó a descender en picado, en dirección a la chica-. ¡Corred!- fue lo último que pudo decir Lily, antes de que todos empezaran a correr hacia el sitio que antes había señalado la pelirroja.

Todos salieron corriendo, mientras la bruja los perseguía, lanzando extraños rayos.

- Venid aquí, pequeños, que tengo una bonita casa de chocolate para vosotros- decía la bruja, con su toque de voz infantil (N.A: Ya sabéis, como Umbridge... xDD)

Aunque Sirius, al correr, hacía muecas de dolor. Su herida en la espalda que le había hecho la reina de corazones le estaba escociendo bastante. De repente, Remus se paró:

- Quietos- dijo, y el resto le obedecieron, extrañados-. Ya no está- les informó, y era verdad. No había rastro de la bruja ni del zumbido de su escoba.

- ¿Por qué se ha ido?- preguntó Susan, mientras los otros tres se hacían la pregunta mentalmente.

- Hemos cambiado de territorio- contestó simplemente Remus-. Creo que no pueden salir de su territorio, por eso ha dado media vuelta- explicó con simpleza.

- ¿En qué...?- James iba a preguntar en qué territorio se encontraban ahora, pero su pregunta fue acallada por un ruido sordo de alguien cayendo al suelo. Era Sirius.

- ¡Está sangrando!- exclamó Susan, al ver la parte trasera de su camiseta ensangrentada. Sirius había tropezado con algo.

- No es nada...- mintió Sirius, restándole importancia al asunto, pero lo cierto es que le dolía bastante-. ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó para distraer la atención de Susan, que le miraba ceñuda, al coger una especie de lámpara antigua.

- ¡La lámpara de Aladino!- exclamó Lily, al recordar las ilustraciones de sus libros.

- Efectivamente, estamos en el territorio de Aladín- afirmó Remus, sonriendo a la pelirroja, mientras James fruncía el entrecejo y sentía que le hervía la sangre.

- Aaaah- dijo Sirius, sin entender nada-. ¿Y para qué se supone que sirve este trasto viejo?- preguntó después de observar la lámpara minuciosamente.

- Tienes que frotarla- le apremió Lily, como si le estuviera preguntando una estupidez-. Así saldrá el genio.

Ahora sí que se ganó una mirada de total desconcierto por parte de Susan, James y Sirius, pero el último, se encogió de hombros y empezó a frotar lámpara con su mano. Lo que sucedió a continuación, ninguno de los tres muchachos provenientes de familias enteramente de magos, se lo esperaba.

Un líquido azul salió de la pequeña abertura, y se fue materializando, hasta que le formó la figura de una persona, muy sonriente, a la que los cinco muchachos conocían muy bien.

- ¿Profesor Dumbledore?- preguntaron los cinco a la vez, muy sorprendidos.

CONTINUARÁ....

No tengo muxo tiempo pa contestar reviews, asi q como mañana tengo examns, los contestare en el siguient capi, comprendanme, si? Perdon, cuidense y dejen reviews.


	8. Los Deseos De Sirius

LOS DESEOS DE SIRIUS

Los cinco chicos se quedaron mirando fijamente al que recordaban como su director de la escuela, que ahora los miraba sonriendo. Era la viva imagen del genio de Aladín.

- Oh, chicos, no debéis llamarme Profesor. Ahora soy el genio Dumbledore- los otros le miraron, terriblemente preocupados por la salud mental del director de su escuela-. He cogido este pequeño trabajo veraniego, es genial- aseguró-. Ahora soy el genio, y puedo conceder tres deseos a la persona que me encontró.

- Pero... profesor... ¿eso significa que aquí el tiempo pasa igual que... digamos... el mundo real?- preguntó una dudosa Lily, mirándolo fijamente, como si en sus ojos fuese a encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta.

- En primer lugar, señorita Evans, este mundo es tan real como el nuestro- informó el relativamente joven profesor Dumbledore-. Yo simplemente, andaba algo escaso de fondos... y creáme cuando le digo que este trabajo esta muy bien pagado... aquí el tiempo transcurre bastante más lento lo que usted llama "el mundo real". Pero, bueno, me voy a dejar de rollos, que lo único que hacen es aburriros. ¿Quién ha cogido la lámpara?

- Yo- se apresuró a contestar Sirius, dando un paso al frente, orgulloso, como si su acto fuera una proeza, aunque le agradaba esa parte de que le iban a conceder tres deseos le gustaba bastante.

- Bien, señor Black, puede pedir tres deseos- le informó Albus Dumbledore.

- Pues...- meditó Sirius-. Quiero que esta estúpida herida que tengo en la espalda desaparezca- pidió, y mientras Dumbledore hacía una inclinación de cabeza, le dejó de doler, y comprobó que no había ni rastro de la herida en su espalda.

Estaba atardeciendo ya sobre aquel curioso mundo. Una ráfaga de aire frío hizo estremecerse a las copas de los árboles. Y también hizo recordar a Sirius el sueño que tenía después de haber dormido fatal la noche anterior, en el calabozo.

- Quiero una posada donde poder pasar la noche- añadió pero pareció pensarlo mejor y dijo-: Pero que aparezca cuando necesitemos dormir, durante nuestra estancia en este mundo.

- Pero Black, ¿no ves que si pides que nos vayamos de este estúpido mundo no tendremos necesidad de una estúpida posada?- preguntó Susan, bastante molesta por el deseo del moreno, que la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

- Pues... da la casualidad de que me apetece quedarme aquí...- comentó él, sin alterarse lo más mínimo, mirando a Susan, que ahora le miraba fijamente, ceñuda y con pinta de que en cualquier momento podría echársele encima, como una gata fiera-. Además, creo que me voy a guardar mi último deseo.

- ¡¿Qué?!- una indudable queja resonó por lo alrededores. Lily era la que miraba ahora muy enfadada a Sirius-. ¡¿Cómo que no te apetece pedir que nos vayamos?!- preguntó, muy furiosa-. ¡Black, ahora mismo vas a pedir que nos vayamos!- le exigió.

- Vamos, Evans, no empieces- se quejó James, empezando a hartarse de los caprichos de la pelirroja. Lily le lanzó una mirada asesina-. Evans, esto no es tu castillo, donde todos cumplen tus caprichos- le informó cruelmente el heredero de Godric-. Esto es el mundo real, y en el mundo real una no puede consentirse caprichos absurdos.

- ¡¿Te parece un capricho absurdo querer volver a mi mundo?!- preguntó ella.

- Fuiste tú la que querías escapar de tu palacio. Si no, no estaríamos ahora aquí, así que no te quejes- la retó el muchacho.

Mientras Lily le respondía que nadie le había pedido que viniese a ayudarla, Sirius y Susan mantenían una discusión parecida, pues la chica quería lo mismo que la pelirroja. Pero parecía que Sirius quería pedir su último deseo en secreto, cuando nadie supiera lo que era.

Remus contemplaba alternativamente las peleas, sonriendo. Sus amigos nunca iban a cambiar. Aunque, pensándolo bien... Él los prefería así. Sonriendo, mientras el genio Dumbledore hacía aparecer una cómoda hamaca para ver las peleas más de cerca, como si fuera un gran espectáculo, se dio cuanta de que una pintoresca cabaña de madera, de aspecto bien conservado por el exterior, había aparecido cerca de ellos. El segundo deseo de Sirius.

- ¡Chicos!- intentó llamar la atención de los cuatro, que se gritaban de todo menos te quiero-. ¡Chicos!- repitió, pero sus resultados fueron nulos. Dumbledore se volvió hacia el licántropo y dijo:

- ¡Señor Potter, señorita March, la temporada de quidditch queda suspendida!- gritó el director-. ¡Señorita Evans, los ÉXTASIS quedan también suspendidos, y señor Black, hemos decidido convertir Hogwarts en un colegio exclusivo para varones!

La respuesta fue inmediata. Súbitamente, las cuatro personas que se peleaban se volvieron hacia el director de la escuela:

- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron los tres a la vez. Pero antes de que cada uno empezase a protestar, el director se apresuró a intervenir de nuevo:

- Tranquilos, señores, no era más que un pretexto para llamar vuestra atención- explicó el anciano, por entonces no tan anciano con infinita paciencia-. El señor Lupin quería decirles algo, ¿no es así?- preguntó Dumbledore, volviéndose hacia el más calmado de los merodeadores, que asintió, sorprendido por el éxito de la táctica del hombre:

- Chicos, mirad- dijo simplemente Remus, señalando a la cabaña, donde un letrero llamativo rezaba: "Posada" con letras algo desgastada. Los cinco chicos se acercaron, lo cierto es que estaban bastante cansados. Mientras Sirius se lamentaba de no haber pedido un hotel de cinco estrellas, entraron, mientras Dumbledore los seguía, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Aunque por fuera tenía aspecto de ser bastante pequeña, la primera impresión de los tres merodeadores, de la princesita y de la campesina, fue que si se miraba por fuera, no podrías haberte imaginado que por dentro sería así. Era un corredor bastante amplio, donde había un gran mostrador, donde detrás había una bruja de aspecto amable y sonriente. Todo podría haber tenido las papeletas para ser un hotel de cinco estrellas. Intistivamente, los chicos, seguidos por un Dumbledore que levitaba detrás de Sirius, se dirigieron al mostrador, donde, indudablemente, tendrían que hablar con la joven que se había quedado mirando a los chicos con notable curiosidad.

- Disculpe...- empezó Lily, dubitativa-. Pero nos gustaría pasar aquí la noche...

- Claro, querida- respondió la muchacha, que no debía tener más de dos años que Lily-. ¿Cuántas habitaciones quieren?- preguntó la mujer, con un tono de amabilidad muy jovial.

- Pues...- intervino Susan, sin dejar hablar a los merodeadores, que seguro que distribuirían las habitaciones según sus "intereses"-. Con dos, una para tres personas- dijo refiriéndose a los merodeadores-. Y otras para Lily y para mí- terminó.

Cuando la joven empezaba a rebuscar la llave de las habitaciones, la voz de Dumbledore protestó:

- ¿Y donde se supone que duermo yo?- preguntó con gesto de enfado. Lily, James, Susan, Sirius y Remus se volvieron hacia el director de la escuela, ligeramente sorprendidos por la pregunta.

- Pero...- Remus fue el primero que habló-. Se supone que los genios... se meten en su lámpara... ¿no?

- Pero, señor Lupin, ¿usted tiene idea de lo que acaba de decir?- preguntó un ofendido Dumbledore-. ¡Esa lámpara es incomodísima! ¡Todavía me duele la espalda de estar allí!

- Eh...- James parecía dudar-. Pues entonces...- miró a sus amigos de soslayo, como pidiéndoles que dijeran si Dumbledore dormiría con ellos o en otra habitación a parte. Pero el director se adelantó:

- Entonces, en vez de tres, haga una de cuatro- decidió el director, con una media sonrisa, haciendo que los tres merodeadores se miraran entre ellos, un poco cortados por la presencia del anciano en su habitación.

Mientras la joven llamaba a un empleado del hotel, otro joven llamado Frank, que sonrió a la recepcionista nada más verla. Frank Longbotton, según les comentó el joven, que charló con ellos durante el corto trayecto hacia sus habitaciones, parecía un chico muy simpático.

Lily y Susan se quedaron maravilladas con su habitación. Parecía una suite, era enorme, con su propio salón, dos baños, con jacuzzi y dos habitaciones.

La de los chicos no era menos. Era igual a la de las chicas, sólo que cada habitación, más grande que las otras, contenía dos camas cada una. Y allí nació el gran dilema: ¿Quién dormiría en la habitación con Dumbledore? Por supuesto, ninguno de los tres quería recibir ese "honor". Decidieron echarlo a suertes, mientras el viejo se daba un baño de barro (con sus correspondientes pepinillos sobre los ojos, y su crema facial sobre la cara) Por que, la teoría de Albus era que así estaría siempre joven.

Poco después, los hambrientos muchachos, dándose cuenta de que no habían comido nada desde aquella mañana, bajaron a cenar al restaurante del hotel, donde había un amplio bufete. Una única mesa para siete personas los esperaba allí... Un momento... ¿Siete personas? ¡Ellos eran seis!

En el momento en el que Sirius corría hacia el bufete como un poseso (él y Susan eran los que llevaban más tiempo sin comer debido a su encarcelamiento), una persona más hacía su aparición en la sala. Todos menos Sirius se volvieron a la vez. Y todos ellos se quedaron con la boca abierta (excepto uno), al igual que la persona que estaba allí: era Anna.

- ¿Anna?- preguntó Susan, dudosa, mirando desconfiadamente a su amiga, que estaba tan sorprendida como ellos-. ¿Tú no estabas de viaje con tu padre?- añadió, muy sorprendida.

- Pues...- la chica parecía dudar-. Que yo sepa, hasta hace un segundo sí, pero me fui un momento a mi habitación... y de repente, el hotel cambió... salí de allí y no veía a nadie... hasta que os encontré a vosotros- parecía muy confusa de ver allí a sus dos mejores amigas del colegio, a tres de los famosos merodeadores y... ¿al director Dumbledore... flotando?

Lily empezó a relatarle toda la historia, mientras comían todos, alegres... en especial una persona que miraba a la nueva acompañante de su aventura como hipnotizado. Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de esa persona. La aventura no había hecho más que empezar.

- ¿Entonces tenemos que llegar al final del territorio, para volver a nuestro mundo?- preguntó finalmente Anna, mirando a su alrededor, notando la mirada de Remus sobre ella, lo que la puso bastante nerviosa. Hubo un asentimiento general.

- Pero hay algo que no encaja...- murmuró pensativamente James-. Según ellos- señaló a Lily y a Remus-. Todos hemos venido aquí por algo relacionado con un cuento... pero lo que tú cuentas no tiene que ver mucho con esos cuentos muggles, ¿no?- inquirió.

- Me temo que yo tengo algo que ver con eso...- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa el director-. Yo hice que ella llegase aquí- anunció orgulloso.

Todos miraron al director con cara de pensar, que, indudablemente, estaba mal de la olla. Pero el resto de la cena transcurrió casi en silencio, hasta que todos decidieron irse a dormir.

Lily, después de dejar un pequeño anillo sobre la mesa al lado de su cama, se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Aquel había sido el regalo que le había hecho su madre en su último cumpleaños... ella lo guardaba como un verdadero tesoro. Y una idea le pasó por la cabeza... ¿Cómo estaría ella ahora?

Decidió ir a dar un paseo... Sí, definitivamente, necesitaba dar un paseo.

Susan se quedó dormida pronto, ajena a la frustración de Sirius, pues le había tocado dormir en la misma habitación que Dumbledore. El viejo le estaba contando una "emocionante" historia sobre cuando tuvo que ordenar a la profesora McGonagall que limpiara el aula de transformaciones, pues hacía unos cinco años que no lo hacían. Pero entonces, el chico interrumpió el relato del anciano y dijo:

- Quiero pedir mi último deseo- informó el muchacho, haciendo que los ojos del director brillaran, expectantes.

Anna, que dormía en una gran habitación sola, se sentía algo extraña. Todavía no entendía muy bien que hacía en aquel extraño mundo y porque los demás también estaban allí. Pero al recordar la cara de Remus al mirarla, no pudo evitar sonreír. Y con ese último pensamiento, se quedó dormida.

Lily contemplaba las estrellas desde el exterior del hotel. Hacia una noche fresca, y la luna, cerca de estar llena, brillaba con todo su esplendor. Entonces, la princesa oyó una voz a sus espaldas:

- Una princesa no debería estar tan de noche en lugar desconocido sola- le informó la voz.

CONTINUARÁ...

Olas!! Weno, ahora q akbe los examns, m ice un uequito pa todos vosotros, ep?? Pa q luego os qejeis d q soi malvada... El nº dl capi al q correspond el review lo pongo entr parentsis, ok¿ Besitos!!

**Ivita black(6): **Jejeje, sip, a vcs soi un poko cruel con los finales, pro q const q es xq asi seguis leyendo, si djo el final sin misterio, a lo mjor no os aptc seguir leyendo el fic... TT. Muxos besos pa ti tb, wapa!!

**Cristie(6): **Segura d q no t fumast algo?? Weno, igual t pasast con las apirinas, pro weno... En fin, ya vz, un poko raro si q m qedo... T parecio?? Bien!! Eso es wena señal!! En fin, muxisimos besukis a ti tb, wapa, intentar seguirlo lo ants q pueda, ok?? Recuerdos y saludos0!!

**Karipotter(6): **Jejej, pos dond estan, ya sabs en un sitio MUY raro... en fin, djemos d pesimos intentos d bromas q no tienn gracia...Gracias!! Weno, el fic creo q esta exo a partir d una idea mui rara, pro un sep, un dia se me ocurrio i escribi... Asi m qedo... En fin, m abstengo d comentarios, sera mjor para mi integridad... ¬¬ En fin, muxos besos, preciosa, q t los mereces!!

**AniñaPotter(6): **Crees q escribo bien?? Woow, gracias, d veras! ;). Intentare actualizar pronto, ep?? Weno, en el siguient cap va a aber James y Lily, prometido!! Un fuert besito, preciosa!!

**Lady Kenobi(6): **Olas!! Weno, ya vist q no solo Hansel y Grete o Alicia, aqi va a aber cuentas para dar i tomar... Jajaja, Intentare actualiar lo ants q pueda. Muxos besos!!

**Mary93(6): **Wolas!! Jajaj, mui weno el comentario, sip, la vdd es q Lily si q parecia algo estupida, pro tn en cuanta q en est fic, ella ace el papel d princesita mal criada q no sap enfrentarse al mundo i q cree q la vida es d color d rosa i desea ser tratada como igual... T aseguro q a lo largo dl fic descubrira q la vida no es como ella cree.. Jejeje, en fin, no t preocups, q no fue un comentario q m ogendera, d exo m gusta q la gent cuestion lo q ago, escribo, para podr reponderle... Es algo q me relaja muxo... xDD Muxos besos!!

**Hermy (6): **jejej, algo rarita sip, pro weno... mis ideas loks, ya se sabe... M alegra q t gust, eso se supon q es weno, no?? En fin, muxos besitos, wapa!!

**Ivita black (7): **Jeje, a vr si t gusto l dl genio, xq creo q Dumbly nos abandonara pronto, ep?? xDD Me alegra q t aya gustado, muxos besos!!

**Karipotter(7): **Gracias, los examns no me salieron mal, podria a vr sido mejorr... Gracias, m alegra q t gustara el chap, intentar en un futuro actualizar pronto, ok? Muxos besitos, wapa!

**Hermy (7): **De nuevo t lo repito, rariro... pos sip, pa q engañarnos es rarito, una idea lok surgida d mi lok kbeza... Son tal para cual (mis ideas i mi kbeza) xDD Me alegra q t paresk weno, eso es un gran elogio para mi ;). Em fin, muxos besitos, preciosa!!

**Trini(7): **Wolas!! Jejej, pos sip, los examns me retrasan, pro creo q no m demore tanto, no?? Podria ser peor, en fin, no t preocups, q actualizar yo actualizo siempr, q yo la historia no pienso dejarla a medias, pro la cuestión es que las actualic pronto o tard.. En fin, muxos abrasos par ti tb, q t los mereces, wapisima!!

Ya sabeis, a djar reviews, matarilerilerile, xDD (Dejadm, m e welto lok, reacciones post examenes... ¬¬)


	9. Bandidos En La Noche

Perdon x el retraso, es q taba un poko liada, pro weno. De nuevo, muxas gracias x los reviews, q sabeis q m acn feliz y no m importaría q m djarias ... jejeje. M alegra q os gust, n general la istoria x lo d original... spero q os lo diga pareciendo. Os dejo con el 9º chap d est mi fic.

BANDIDOS EN LA NOCHE

- Una princesa no debería estar tan de noche en lugar desconocido sola- le informó la voz.

- ¿De verdad?- respondió sarcástica la pelirroja, reconociendo la voz y sin si quiera dignarse a darse la vuelta-. Pues a mí me parece que sé defenderme muy bien sola, ¿sabes?- comentó, con algo de ira de en la voz. Al ver que el chico no le contestaba, se dio la vuelta, quedando en frente de él-. ¿Por qué?- le preguntó, con un tono que podría parecer casual.

- ¿Por qué que?- repuso con una sonrisa James, siguiendo el juego a la chica.

- ¿Por qué me tratas como si fuera una niña pequeña?- preguntó molesta la princesa, intentando que su voz sonase despreocupada e inocente, pero no lo consiguió.

- Por que lo eres- contestó sencillamente el animago, mirándola a los ojos, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lily no supo si aquel comentario la indignó, la enfureció y la convirtió en un monstruo con cara de mala leche, pero lo único que brotó de su boca fue:

- Para que lo sepas, niñato de mierda, tengo los mismos años que tú- le espetó, sin pensar muy bien en lo que acababa de decir. Una voz resonó en su cabeza "Este no es un buen modo de empezar, Liliana", a lo que otra le contestó "Cállate ya y ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme así".

Dumbledore miraba sorprendido a Sirius, por el deseo que el chico le acababa de pedir. Pero, finalmente, asintió y tras una leve inclinación de cabeza, el deseo del muchacho fue concedido. Dumbledore dijo:

- Bueno, aquí ya he cumplido mi misión divina, es probable que nos veamos pronto- sentenció el director, y desapareció, no sin antes despedirse con un gesto pomposo de superioridad.

Sirius se tapó los oídos, pues al desaparecer el director provocó un gran estallido, que, por lo menos, habría despertado a los que dormían a unos tres territorios de cuentos a la redonda.

Poco después, llamaron a su habitación, seguramente, alarmados por el ruido que había provocado el director de su escuela. Sirius abrió y se encontró con unos somnolientos Remus, Frank, Alice, Anna y Susan. Todos tenían cara de haber sido despertados por el ruido, algunos, como Susan, parecían enfadadazos y todos, curiosos:

- ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?- preguntó Remus, mientras se frotaba los ojos, con aire taciturno. Susan miraba a Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Fue Dumbledore- explicó Sirius, incomodándose ante la mirada de Susan-. Desapareció y produjo un gran estruendo- añadió, al ver la perplejidad del rostro de los demás.

- ¿Cómo que desapareció?- Susan había cambiado su entrecejo fruncido por una mirada peligrosa, que bien quería decir que estaba a punto de cabrearse de verdad.

- Pues eso, ya he pedido mi último deseo y dijo algo así como que había cumplido su misión divina... eso creo- añadió, rascándose la cabeza, como si le costase recordar el echo que había ocurrido hacía pocos segundos, o más bien, como si no se hubiese tomado las palabras del director en serio.

- ¡Black! ¿Has pedido tu último deseo y no ha sido que volvamos a casa?- Susan tenía un peligroso tono amenazador y miraba fijamente al moreno, que sólo dijo:

- Eeeh... sí.

- ¡Black, eres idiota!- exclamó, harta Susan-. ¡Podríamos haber salido de este estúpido mundo, pero no, a ti no te da realísima gana de que nos vayamos de aquí!

- March, ¿no crees que ese tema lo has repetido ya muchas veces?- preguntó, aburrido, Sirius, sin mirar siquiera a la chica, lo que hizo que se enfureciera más.

- ¡Black, no digas estupideces! ¡Por tú culpa, ahora los demás tenemos que jodernos y no volver a casa, hasta que lleguemos a la puerta esa... y sabe Dios cuándo llegaremos! Pero no, el gran Sirius Black no se para a pensar en los demás, no, todos los deseos son para él- Susan, a cada enumeración que hacía, pinchaba con el dedo al moreno, que estaba empezando a enfadarse también.

- March, lo que estás diciendo no son más que estupideces, yo no tengo la culpa de haber tropezado con la dichosa lámpara- contraatacó Sirius, sin elevar tanto la voz como Susan, que seguía mirándolo enfadada.

- ¿Son siempre así?- preguntó una sorprendida Alice, observando a los dos chicos, que parecían haberse olvidado que Anna, Remus, Frank y ella estaban allí.

- Siempre- corrobó Anna, negando con la cabeza-. Y eso que hoy Susan está de buen humor... se pone insoportable cuando está enfadada.

- Vamos, Evans, que estés amargada porque no eres capaz de dominar un reino, no significa que tengas que descargar tu ira contra mí- contestó, picado James.

- Yo soy perfectamente capaz de dominar un reino, soy una semana mayor que tú y no estoy amargada- Lily no se iba dejar insultar por ese estúpido niñato-. Cosa, que claro está, no se puede decir de ti- aquello había sido un golpe bajo. (N.A: Si parece que lo hacen a posta, Sirius y Susan pelean siempre a la vez que James y Lily...).

James iba a contestar, pero en ese momento, ambos oyeron un estruendo (N.A: No, no era Dumbly desapareciendo...)

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Lily, frunciendo el entrecejo. James miró instintivamente hacia la cabaña, que, a la luz de la luna, tenía un aspecto andrajoso, nada que ver con los que era por dentro-. Parece que viene... de alguna habitación del hotel.

Ambos cruzaron una mirada, y, sin acordar nada, entendiéndose sin palabras, ambos echaron a correr hacia la puerta de la cabaña y subieron corriendo las escaleras.

Y, delante de donde estaban sus habitaciones, se encontraron con una situación un tanto añorable. Sirius y Susan, gritándose de todo, mientras que Remus, Anna, Alice y Frank charlaban animadamente. Lily, que con el barullo que había allí, no oía el ruido, se paró y gritó.

- ¡Callaos de una vez por todas!- todos se volvieron hacia ella, que escuchó un débil tintineo... que provenía de la habitación que ocupaban Lily y Susan. La pelirroja tuvo un mal presentimiento...

Echó a correr, antes siquiera de que a los presentes les diera tiempo de abrir la boca para preguntar el porqué de aquel jaleo. James, en un acto reflejo, la siguió, dejando a los demás perplejos por la extraña conducta de los dos herederos.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta bruscamente por una pelirroja con expresión desafiante... y lo único que alcanzó a ver la pelirroja fue una sombra que se escabullía saltando por la ventana. James llegó jadeante, el ritmo de la chica era difícil de seguir. Lily corrió hacia su mesilla, y su presentimiento se volvió realidad. El anillo que le había regalado su madre cuando cumplió diecisiete, la edad en la que alcanzabas la mayoría de edad entre los magos, pero no entre los muggles, no se encontraba allí.

La pelirroja pegó un grito de frustración enorme, y, antes de que James pudiese reaccionar, corrió a la ventana y, viendo como la sombra penetraba en el bosque corriendo, no se lo pensó dos veces: ayudada por una enredadera, bajó hábilmente por la pared y echó a correr hacia el bosque, seguida por un cada vez más desconcertado James, que la siguió con dificultad. 

Anna, Remus, Alice y Frank, al ver que Susan y Sirius habían vuelto a discutir, aburridos, decidieron ir a ver lo que estaban haciendo Lily y James. Y, cuando llegaron a la habitación donde dormían Lily y Susan, lo único que vieron fue la ventana abierta, con la brisa azotando las cortinas, y, a través de la ventana, vislumbraron dos sombras internándose en el frondoso bosque que se alzaba poco más allá.

- ¿A dónde han ido?- preguntó un desconcertado Frank, que había llegado de último a la habitación, por lo que había sido el único que no había visto las sombras.

- Se han internado... en el bosque- sentenció Remus, algo sorprendido, pues había sido Lily la que iba en cabeza, y internarse en un peligroso bosque en medio de la noche era algo más típico de James... y lo más raro era que habían ido juntos.

- Sigámoslos- dijo Anna con resolución, asomó la cabeza por la ventana-. Hay una enredadera. Si bajamos por aquí, podremos llegar antes.

- Está bien- aprobó Remus, sonriendo a la chica, que apartó la mirada, un poco sonrojada-. Si nos damos prisa, quizás los podemos alcanzar.

Alice y Frank se miraron, no muy seguros, aquel bosque era peligroso... pero quizás lo que necesitaban en ese momento era una aventura. Sonriendo, se apresuraron a seguir a Anna, que acababa de bajar ayudada por Remus.

Susan y Sirius parecía que ya se habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decirse, porque, de pronto, al quedarse callados (N.A: ¡Dios, que raro!), se dieron cuenta de que se habían quedado solos.

- ¿Dónde se han metido los demás?- preguntó, molesta, Susan.

- Creo que se fuero a la habitación que compartes con la princesita en apuros- contestó Sirius, algo más observador, aunque no muy seguro. Susan se encaminó hacia allí, y, tras un suspiro, Sirius la siguió.

Y al llegar, vieron (N.A: ¿Hace falta decirlo? ¿No es muy obvio?) La ventana abierta... y cuatro sombras penetrando en el bosque. Los dos se miraron, sorprendidos.

- Es mi imaginación- empezó Sirius, muy extrañado-. ¿O esos que estaban entrando en el frondoso, siniestro, oscuro y tenebroso bosque eran esos cuatro?- acabó, no muy convencido, mirando de nuevo por la ventana, como si esperase que volviesen sobre sus pasos y los pudiera ver de nuevo.

- ¿Los seguimos?- preguntó una no muy convencida Susan. Sirius se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Nunca decía que no a una aventura.

Y, los dos saltaron también la ventana y penetraron en el bosque a paso ligero.

A James cada vez le costaba más seguir a Lily. La chica corría a un ritmo constante y fuerte, y parecía no desfallecer. Estaba dispuesta a atrapar al sinvergüenza que se había atrevido a robarle el último recuerdo que tenía de su madre. James estaba exhausto, y, cuando creía que no podía más, Lily se paró en un pequeño claro.

- Evans...- empezó James, intentando tomar aliento, pero fue interrumpido:

- Sshh- le chitó la pelirroja, aguzando el oído. Cerró los ojos. Y oyó de nuevo el rastro del bandido. Abrió de nuevo sus ojos esmeraldas y echó a correr de nuevo, cambiando de dirección.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural, James la siguió. Cada vez estaban más cerca... o al menos cada vez se oían más fuertes las pisadas de la sombra a la que estaban siguiendo... y era obvio que esa sombra no conocía a la perfección el bosque, porque, quedó acorralada por la presencia de un gran acantilado delante de ella.

Lily avanzó, triunfante. Le tenía justo donde le quería... y fue entonces, cuando un cansado James llegó a su lado, cuando se dio cuenta de que la sombra tenía una forma anormal.

- ¡Tú, sucio bastardo, devuélveme el anillo que me regaló mi madre!- gritó una colérica Lily, mientras identificada la anormalidad de la sombra: era un chico, más o menos de su edad, con un mono en el hombro.

- No creas que dos chicos jóvenes como vosotros me asustáis- contradijo el chico, sacando una varita del bolsillo. Lily se dio cuenta que había olvidado la suya en la habitación del hotel.

- Espera un momento- repuso James, que también había olvidado la suya-. Yo a ti te conozco...- se sorprendió, haciendo que Lily pasara de estado furioso a estado curioso- amenazante.

Anna, Remus, Alice y Frank, a los que mientras estén en el bosque, vamos a llamar el grupo de cuatro, para abreviar, intentaban seguir a Lily y a James, aunque hacía ya un buen rato que habían dejado de oír las pisadas de los dos chicos. No se imaginaban que habían avanzado a una velocidad muy alta, y, además, estaban andando en dirección contraria a los dos chicos.

- ¿Y vosotros cómo llegasteis aquí?- preguntó con curiosidad Remus, para tener un tema de conversación.

- Trabajamos aquí- anunció Frank, orgulloso.

- Al menos desde que tengo memoria... nos ofrecieron trabajo en un hotel... los días libres volvemos al mundo normal- explicó Alice, sonriente.

- Ah- Anna se sorprendió, y, adivinando que si les preguntabas si ellos podría volver la respuesta sería un no, decidió preguntar-. ¿Y estáis casados?- preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que quienes trabajaban juntos lo estuviesen.

Remus le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

- Eee...- Frank parecía no poder hablar y Alice había apartado la mirada, para disimular su sonrojo, pero al ser de noche, habría pasado desapercibido de todos modos-. No, no estamos casado- logró articular.

Anna no pudo disimular un bostezo. Tenía algo de sueño. Remus lo vio

- Creo que, a este paso, no podremos alcanzarlos nunca, es más, lo más probable es que no estemos yendo en la misma dirección que esos dos- razonó Remus, Anna sonrió, consciente de que Remus lo había dicho por ella-. Creo que lo mejor es buscar un sitio para pasar la noche aquí, pues si nos internamos más nos vamos a perder más y ahora dudo que alguno sepa volver.

Los otros se miraron, comprendiendo que los que acababa de decir el licántropo era verdad. Entones, Anna exclamó:

- ¡Mirad, allí hay una cabaña! Tiene pinta de deshabitada, seguro que podremos dormir en ella- efectivamente, allí había una cabaña algo descuidada.

Nada más entrar, la puerta se cerró tras ellos, con un "Crack" que no dio muy buena espina a ninguno. Al ver una persona... si ese ser podría ser denominado persona, Anna dijo, con voz débil.

- Dijisteis que estábamos en el cuento de Aladín, ¿verdad?- los otros asintieron-. Pues me da que acabábamos de entrar en la guarida de Yafar.

- Desde luego, March, ¿a quién se le ocurre internarse en un bosque frondoso, siniestro, oscuro y tenebroso?- preguntó, sin querer reconocer que aquello era una tontería Sirius.

- Pues a ti, Black, a ti- respondió Susan. Todavía no se le había pasado del todo el cabreo-. Te recuerdo que tú tampoco la trajiste, así que no te quejes. Ya es demasiado tarde para volver atrás, nos perderíamos, nuestra única esperanza en encontrar a los demás.

Sirius estaba empezando a tener frío. Se había olvidado de ponerse algo de abrigo al salir de la habitación, y luego, mientras peleaba con Susan, no se había puesto nada. Ahora allí, en medio de la noche, su piel se estaba poniendo de gallina, por lo que estaba bastante irritable.

- Lo más sensato es que intentemos llamar la atención de ellos- decidió Susan, y, acto seguido, se llevó las manos a la boca y exclamó-. ¡¡¡ANNA, REMUS, ALICE, FRANK!!! ¿¿ME OÍS??

No tuvo respuesta. Pero, en su lugar, oyó un aullido... a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta y...

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!!!- el grito que pegó aquella vez fue mucho mayor que el anterior.

Allí, había un descomunal lobo (lobo entero, no hombre lobo) que la miraba amenazadoramente, y que avanzaba hacia ella. Se volvió hacia Sirius y abrió mucho la boca. El chico se estaba encogiendo, se cubría de pelo, se ponía a cuatro patas... Se había convertido en un gran perro negro.

CONTINUARÁ...

Esto se va poniendo interesant... ¿Alguien tien una idea d qien pued sr l q l robo a Lily el anillo? Xq os digo q fijo q lo conoceis... jejeje. Y no os peocupeis, vamos a volver a ver a Dumbly, pro n otras circunstancias, jejeje.

Adelantos para el siguient chap q espero q sigais leyendo:

- El cuarteto peleará cintra el temibl Yafar...

- Sirius y Susan son los primeros en lograr salir del bosque, pero no sin incidentes dentro de él.

- Lily hará de las suyas, James se desquiciará y el personaje con el que están intentará huir...

Y sigue quedando la incógnita de que deseo pidio Sirius... pues como es un important argumento dl fic a largo plazo, no lo puedo decir... jejeje.

Espero vuestros reviews intentando adivinar quien es el misterioso personaje... jejeje.

En fin, mi turno pa contestar reviews:

**Ivita black: **Wolas!! Jejeje, siento avert confundido, la verdad es q debi d especifikrlo, pro weno, me alegro q t ayas aclarado... En knto a lo dl deseo d Sirius, ya lo dije, va a sr una part fundamental del argumento a largo plazo... weno, a bastant largo plazo, asi q asta el final o asi dl fic, olvidat dl dseo d Sirius... jejeje. En fin, intentare actualizar pronto, ok? Muxos desukis, cuidat, preciosa!!

**Cristie: **Xik, no se como lo aces, pro kndo una esta dprimida, logras sakrle una sonrisa, ep? Weno, ia me qedo un poko tranquila al sabr q no t fumas nada, ia sabs q eso es muuuuuuuuuuui malo... Pos sip, acertast, era Jamsie... i aunq la conversación q mantuvieron en ese momnto t pareciese una tontria, pos va a sr important en el argumento a largo plazo, lo prometo!! Muxos besukis, preciosa!!

**Kristin: **Olas, preciosa!! Je, io toi mu b, akso un pelin dpr, pro suele pasar... T gusto? Ves, ese sip q es un wen regalo d Navidad!! Weno, ia sabs q qen era la voz, ahora solo qeda sabr qen le robo el anillo a Lily.... Jejeje, q lo sabras en el proximo chapi... Q mala soi. Weno, muxos bss a ti tb, wapa!!

**Karipotter: **Olas, mi ninia!! Espero no a ver tardado muxo, pro en fin, dtaba dudando si subirlo oi o mañana, pro me dije, Anna, no seas malvada, q la gent quiere leerlo pronto... Y lo subi oi... Jejeje, weno, espero q est capi tb t aya gustao, i x ser tu, t dire q el proximo chapi se titulara... "El Bosque". Un fuert besazo, wapisima, cuidat muxo!!

**Trini: **Olas, preciosa!! Jejeje, pos lo dl deseo d Sirius m tmo q no, no s pued sabr s sient.. Jejeje, pos la voz, sip era d James, i esto ia lo dij n otra contestación, pro lo q se dijeron al principio dl capi, es important en la trama dl fic... Jejeje, en fin, io m entiendo. Gracias, xik, weno, no m an ido los examns mal dl tooo... Podria a vr sido peor, no?? XDD Weno, asta el proximo review a ti tb, preciosa!! Un besito, o como se dice en mi tierra, un biko!!

**Ayda Merodeadora: **Submarino??? Nop, la verdad se m ocurrio kndo estaba tirada en el sofa mirando al infinito... xDD Weno, ahora q lo pienso bien qiza si q me aya pasado con los porros... Jajaja, q mal toi. Me alegra q t guste, wapa, spero q t siga gustando, un beso!!

**Mary93: **Olas, mi ninia!! Weno, tc es pa tanto, la cuestion no s q tards en ponr el review, la cuestion s q lo pongas, no?? Ai esta la gracia dl asunto!! XDD Me enknta tu frase, mui original... Tndria q aplikrla Jejeje. T comprndo, io tb estuve bastant liada con los examns, pro weno, q s le va a acr, qilla!! Los malvados profes son asi!! Sip, soi mui crual con mi qerido Sirius... Pobriño!! Oie, nop, en serio, dim lo q crees q l pidio Sirius a Dumbly, aunq no acierts da , a lo mjor si s una idea mjor q la mia la kmbio i tooo... jejeje, un besito, preciosa!!

A dejar reviews s a dixo!!!


	10. El Bosque

Olas!! Prdon x no actualizar ants, a falta d inspiracion, s sab. Weno, spro q est cap sea d su agrado. Muxas gracias a toa la gnt q m djo review, n serio q m pon mui feliz... Besos!!

EL BOSQUE

- ¡¿Mundungus?!- preguntó, totalmente sorprendido James-. ¿Mundungus Fletcher?- repitió, totalmente desconcertado. Entonces, Lily reconoció al muchacho. 

Mundungus era un chico de Hufflepuff, que si sus cálculos no fallaban, había acabado el año anterior Hogwarts. Era un gran cómplice de los merodeadores, pues se solía de encargar del material ilegal que utilizaban para sus bromas. Eran, por así decirlo, grandes socios.

- ¿James?- preguntó el chico, desconcertado-. ¡Cuánto tiempo!- añadió, estrechándole la mano y mirando con curiosidad a Lily, como si el incidente de haberle robado su anillo no hubiese pasado-. ¿Qué os trae por... este mundo?- preguntó, de forma despreocupada.

- Fue un accidente- explicó James, con una sonrisa por reencontrarse con su viejo amigo-. Nos metimos por un agujero muy raro y acabamos aquí- explicó.

De repente, Lily, que hasta entonces se había quedado en silencio, reaccionó:

- ¡TÚ!- exclamó, sobresaltando a los dos chicos y señalando acusadoramente a Mundungus-. ¡DEVUÉLVEME MI ANILLO, YA! ¡CÓMO NO ME LO DEVUELVAS, LADRÓN DE PACOTILLA VAS A SUFRIR LA IRA DE LILIANA MARIANA EVANS!- exclamó fuera de sí.

James sintió un extraño ataque de celos por no ser el a quien le gritaba su pelirroja preferida, pero no comentó nada. Luego se dio cuenta de que Lily tenía que estar muy furiosa para haber dicho Liliana Mariana Evans, su nombre completo, pues la había oído quejarse mucho sobre el nombre que le habían puesto sus padres.

- Evans, a estas alturas debería saber la ley del príncipe Misteire- Lily cambió su expresión de enfado por una de desconcierto y poca paciencia, así que Mundungus continuó-. Principito, príncipe Misteire, lo que se roba no se devuelve. (N.A: Lo sé, patético, pero bueno...)

Lily le lanzó una de sus mejores miradas indignadas, y, luego, añadió con su habitual tono amenazante y tozudo.

- O me devuelves eso o de verdad que me encargaré personalmente de ti- ella, muy buena en los duelos, no contaba con la seguridad de una varita, y eso era un punto menos, pues era una maestra de los Encantamientos. Poca gente presumía de haberla ganado en un duelo de magos. Pero potó por una táctica que venía de sus antepasados: el duelo muggle. Levantó los puños, listo para luchar.

Mundungus, que pese a todo era un tipo honrado, sobre todo con las damas, dejó su varita a un lado: Se adelantó, con semblante decidido, pese a estar entre la bestia pelirroja (N.A: xDD, vale, me pasé) y la pared, o, más bien, la ladera y levantó también sus puños.

En cualquier otra situación, la escena habría sido divertida: Anna y Alice vestían una ropa parecida a la de las bailarinas Indias. Anna, con un top rosa y una mini falda a juego. Alice, por el contrario, bestia unos pantalones de seda con otro top a juego, ambos azules. (N.A: No sé si visteis la peli de Aladín, pero más o menos). Y, en el fondo de la estancia, dos muchachos se encontraban con las manos y los pies atados, sin posibilidad de moverse.

Anna y Alice, que también tenía las piernas atadas, pero con la separación adecuada para que pudieran andar sin mucha dificultad. Y allí, cómodamente repantigado en su sofá al fondo, estaba un personaje, por así decirlo, peculiar.

Era un tío con pinta de tirano, para los que no hayáis visto Aladín, con cara parecida a la de tito Voldy. Era algo parecido al diablo y muy pintoresco. Y, como más de uno habrá intuido, Yafar era el culpable de que Alice y Anna vistiesen así, así de que Remus y Frank estuviesen atados y amordazados.

Pero había un pequeño problema: Como Anna y Alice habían cambiado de ropa mágicamente, no tenían a mano sus respectivas varitas. Y Remus y Frank, como es lógico al estar atados, no podían coger sus varitas. Conclusión: Que Anna y Alice se habían convertido en las nuevas sirvientas del ambicioso tirano.

- Traerme un Whisky con Coca Cola. Y que sea rápido- añadió, observando descaradamente el escote de Anna, por lo que la chica le lanzó una mirada de furia, y, agarrando a Alice, que resignada iba a cumplir la orden de Yafar se encaró con él.

- ¿Y por qué habríamos de hacerlo?- preguntó lentamente. Sus ojos destellaban de furia, como lo hacía cuando estaba a punto de estallar. Alice miró a Anna, como indicándole que era una tontería, ese hombre tenía magia a mano, por lo que era un poco improbable que consiguieran sacar nada en limpio de aquel acto. Pero Anna no se percató de la mirada que le dirigía la recepcionista del hotel, en su lugar miraba expectante a Yafar, que tardaba en reaccionar.

- Eso, querida, te va a repercutir de una forma muy mala... Si me llevas la contraria, te aseguro que tus posibilidades de quedar libres se reducen a cero- la voz de Yafar pretendía parecer tranquila, pero en realidad estaba cargada de cólera porque una mujer se hubiese atrevido a enfrentarse a él.

- Pues mira tú por donde, que a mi me parece que no- le contradijo Anna, con una sonrisa en la cara-. Porque aquí tú no vas a pasarte de listo conmigo, ¿sabes? Estoy segura de que la próxima vez que te lo pensarás antes de pasarte conmigo.

Remus hacía frenéticos intentes de moverse, pero le era imposible, mientras Frank observaba la escena, seguro de que aquello iba a acabar mal. Alice, que ya no sabía que hacer, intentaba hacer retroceder a Anna, que se acercaba peligrosamente a Yafar.

- No me digas...- se burló Yafar-. ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Clavarme tu tacón en la cara?- preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Anna, déjalo ya...- intentó persuadirla Alice, al ver que Anna empezaba a hervir de rabia. Pero, por supuesto, Anna no la escuchó. Remus cada vez intentaba escaparse con mayor intensidad, pero Yafar no estaba prestando atención al intento de librarse de las cadenas, porque estaba demasiado entretenido con Anna.

- Pues esto- le espetó Anna y su fuerte puño golpeó al personaje, que cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Anna esbozó una sonrisa.

Con elegancia, Anna se agachó a su lado, le estampó una bofetada y rebuscó en su bolsillo. Poco después, sacó un manojo de llaves. Lo primero que hizo fue elegir una al azar y la probó en la cerradura de sus cadenas. Después de que las primeras no girasen o no entraran, abrió sin mucha dificultad y se liberó de las cadenas que sujetaban sus pies. Siguió ese mismo procedimiento con los otros tres ocupantes de la habitación, que aún no sabían que decir, de lo asombrados que se habían quedado.

No tardaron mucho en quedar liberados de las cadenas, pues Anna demostró tener gran habilidad para abrir cerraduras. Remus, que todavía no había salido del todo de su asombro, comentó:

- Buen gancho de derecha- como respuesta, Anna sonrió, mientras que Alice reía por lo bajo, mucho más liberada, y, con un movimiento de la varita de Frank, Alice y Anna volvieron a vestir normalmente.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos- aconsejó Alice, mirando con prudencia a Yafar-. Antes de que recupere el conocimiento.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo en ese punto, así que, sin comentar nada, salieron de la cabaña.

La cara de Susan era un poema. Pasó de una expresión asustada a una de sorpresa, para luego cambiar a desconcierto, sin olvidarse de la de curiosidad y finalmente, reparó en que el lobo seguía avanzando hacia ella y Sirius... si es que eso era Sirius, claro.

De pronto, el lindo perro negro, se interpuso entre Susan y el lobo, gruñendo amenazadoramente, pero el lobo no se acobardó. Se adelantó, valiente, dispuesto a lanzarse contra el enemigo que le impedía atrapar a su presa. Y, tras un grito de angustia por parte de Susan, el lobo se lanzó encima del perro, mordiéndolo (N.A: ¡Dios! ¡Pobre Sirito! No quiero mirar... Espera un momento... lo estoy escribiendo, es imposible mirar... No, si ya decía yo que estaba un poquito loka...). Pero mi Sirito no se acobardó y contraatacó.

En esto, Susan aprovechó para sacarse un zapato y, con excelente puntería, extraordinaria fuerza y haciendo gala de su gran talento de golpeadora del equipo de quidditch, se la lanzó al lobo, dándole en el hocico (N.A: ¡Mi lindo Hocicos! Vale, ya, os dejo seguir leyendo... ) y haciendo, que, tras una mirada de advertencia, desapareciera de allí con el rabo entre las piernas.

El perro movió la cola graciosamente, y tras una mirada muy, pero que muy rara (N.A: Muy Puga...) por parte de Susan, recuperó su forma. Tras una sonrisa de esas que derretiría a cualquiera, miró a Susan con cara de angelito. Pero estaba científicamente probado que en Susan no tenían efecto esas miradas, cosa muy rara, y eso no hizo que ella no le exigiera una explicación:

- Sirius...- dijo con voz melosa, extrañamente dulce (N.A: Perdona, guapa, a mí Sirius sólo yo le puedo hablar así... )-. ¿Me puedes explicar exactamente como demonios te puedes convertir en un perro?

- Pues... sólo tengo que mentalizar la imagen y si cierro los ojos siempre ayuda- explicó, muy extrañado por su reacción, se esperaba alguna reacción más intensa y sorprendida. Pero se arrepintió de pensar eso, porque los gritos no se tardaron en producir.

- ¡Black!- chilló, de una forma más propia de Lily que de ella-. Estoy hablando en serio. ¿Cómo te has convertido en un animago ilegal? ¿Y por qué?- añadió, de un modo mordaz.

- Eh... pues investigando y eso...- Susan alzó una ceja y recordó, cuando en quinto año los merodeadores, extrañamente habían acudido de forma regular a la biblioteca... quizás era eso.

Cuando Susan habría la boca para que le explicara el motivo de porque se había convertido en un animago ilegal, se percató de que estaba muy cerca del muchacho... Demasiado cerca, para ser exactos. Y sentía su suave respiración sobre ella.

Una patada de Lily le dio fuertemente a Mundungus en... "sus partes", haciendo que este cayera al suelo, muerto de dolor. Lily sonrió, y se adelantó, quedando a la altura de Mundungus. Extendió su mano, triunfante.

Mundungus tuvo que resignarse a darle el anillo a la pelirroja de ojos verdes. Ella lo cogió, muy sonriente y triunfante. James no parecía sorprendido de que Lily hubiese ganado a su compañero de tráfico de artículos ilegales en Hogwarts.

El mono corrió junto a Mundungus, y Lily, sin ningún miramiento más, se dio la vuelta con elegancia y desapareció en la espesura. Tras dudar un segundo, James se despidió de Dung con la mano y luego corrió tras la pelirroja, que caminaba dignamente... Aunque, por supuesto, se encontró con el problema que habían tenido los anteriores: No tenía ni idea de donde estaba. 

Los cuatro caminaban en silencio. Los dos chicos y Alice miraban todavía de reojo a Anna, sorprendidos por su comportamiento, mientras ésta, que era la que dirigía la expedición se empezaba a irritar.

- ¡¿Queréis parar de mirarme?!- acabó gritando, harta. Los otros se sobresaltaron, y, ante un nuevo ataque de la joven, que sacó su varita, se echaron hacia atrás, con prudencia-. ¡Orientame!- la varita señaló hacia su derecha-. Si seguimos el camino recto, tarde o temprano saldremos del bosque- explicó, recuperando la dulzura que caracterizaba su voz.

Y reemprendieron la marcha de nuevo, notando como sus pies se cansaban más y más a cada paso que daban, el sueño de Anna había desaparecido, pero no el de Alice. Remus, a pesar de tener bastante sueño, sonreía misteriosamente.

Alice se iba retrasando cada vez más, pero Frank le tendió la mano. Tras sonrojarse levemente, Alice la aceptó. Remus y Anna se dieron la vuelta y vieron a la pareja de la mano. Sonrieron a la vez. Se miraron, y Anna comentó:

- Menudo par de tortolitos- había algo de ¿melancolía? en su voz-. Será mejor que apuremos... Aunque quizás salgamos justo en el lado contrario.

- Pues rodeamos el bosque...- sugirió Remus, mirando fijamente a la chica, sin moverse-. Malo será que salgamos justo por el otro lado.

- ¡Eh! ¿Venís?- preguntó Frank, que junto a Alice ya los habían alcanzado.

- Claro- dijo Anna, y con una pequeña sonrisita cogió ella la mano de Remus, que al principio se sorprendió, pero más tarde sonrió y siguieron el camino, los dos con una sonrisa que no se escapó del también feliz Frank.

Después de andar durante varios minutos en silencio, comprobando que fuera en línea recta, consiguieron salir del bosque... Lo echaron a suertes y lo rodearon hacia la derecha, pues el hotel no estaba a la vista. Cada vez Alice tenía más sueño, pero tener a Frank de su mano le quitaba la mayoría del sueño... Anna no era menos, a pesar de que el sueño parecía haber desaparecido, sentía que a cada paso que daban se iba cansado más y más... Prefiero no hablar, para ahorrar fuerzas, no dudando que pronto tendría una nueva oportunidad para hablar con Remus.

Los pensamientos de Susan no podían ser más confusos. Se le estaba acercando... ¿Por qué coño no se separaba? Pero parecía que sus piernas no reaccionaban... Vale, lo que le faltaba, morrearse con Black. Tenía que hacer algo... pero ¿qué?

Sirius no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo, no podía contenerse, quería parar, pero algo le impulsaba a acercarse a ella, como si hubiese algo que la trajese a la chica... como un imán o algo así... La chica no parecía oponer ninguna resistencia... Iba a besar a Susan March, una vulgar campesina... Oh, no, ya empezaba de nuevo con los prejuicios de los Black... ¡Eso a él no le importaba! ¿Verdad?

De repente, sucedió... Susan se agachó reaccionando por fin, haciendo que buscaba algo en el suelo. Sirius se quedó perplejo. ¿Una chica acababa de rechazar un beso suyo? ¡Aquello no podía estar sucediendo! Aunque esa chica fuera Susan March, era algo inaudito que alguien rechazara un beso del gran Sirius Black.

- Bueno- comentó Susan, nerviosa-. Será mejor que intentemos salir, ¿no? Quizás si marcamos el camino por donde vamos...- no sonaba muy convencida, pero Sirius acabó la frase por ella.

- Nos perderíamos más, nos armaríamos un lío con ella- dijo con tono monótono-. Yo creo que tenemos que seguir andando, pero intentando recordar los sitios, por si alguno nos suena.

Y así lo hicieron. El silencio también los invadía, pero aquel silencio era incómodo. Ninguno de los dos comentó nada de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, y Sirius, sin saber muy bien cómo, tuvo la certeza de que Susan no iba a decir a nadie lo de su condición de animago.

Entonces, Susan, que tenía gran memoria, exclamó:

- ¡A mi me suena este lugar!- acababan de entrar en algo parecido a un claro, sólo que algo más pequeño-. Y si no me equivoco...- hizo memoria-. Entramos por allí- señaló hacia un lugar en concreto. Sirius, que recordó vagamente el lugar, asintió, y sin dudarlo mucho, ambos reemprendieron el camino por la dirección señalada por Susan.

Y no tardaron con dar con la salida y regresar al hotel, felices como unas pascuas, aunque ninguno de los dos pudo olvidar por un segundo lo que había sucedido apenas unos minutos antes. 

Lily, que había sentido a James seguirla, apuró un poco el paso. No le sonaba para nada ese sitio... Había venido corriendo y no se había fijado bien... James también apuró el paso y no tardó en alcanzarla:

- Evans, estás yendo hacia el lado contrario- intentó llamar su atención James, pero ella le ignoró con gran majestuosidad-. Evans, que no es por ahí- repitió, pero al ver que la pelirroja no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle caso, optó por agarrarla de un brazo y obligarla a dar la vuelta.

- ¡Pero que te crees que haces!- chilló Lily, cansada-. ¡Suéltame, idiota! Puedo andar yo solita, gracias, no soy tan inútil como para eso- añadió con sarcasmo-. Y sé perfectamente por donde voy.

- Ya... por eso te acabas de dar la vuelta y vas por donde yo te dije que había que ir, ¿no?- preguntó risueñamente. Le encantaba enfurecer a la princesa. Parecía que le iba a gritar, pero en vez de eso le lanzó una mirada asesina-. Estás más guapa enfadada- comentó, con una sonrisa pícara.

- Potter ¿por qué no te pierdes en un bosque?- preguntó Lily, que no se sentía para nada elogiada.

- Primero, ya estamos en un bosque, y segundo, ya estamos perdidos- dijo como si fuera obvio James, haciendo una señal como para indicar que su pelirroja chillona preferida estaba mal de la olla.

- ¿No decías que sabías como salir?- ahora no había enfado en su voz, si no desesperación. James se sorprendió al verla angustiada.

- No, si estaba seguro de que ibas en la dirección contraria... Pero no sé en que dirección vamos ahora- repuso, con una sonrisa al parecer intentando parecer tranquilizadora, pero que no tranquilizó para nada a Lily, sino más bien lo contrario. En ese momento, oyeron un ruido. Unas hojas, a su izquierda, se estaban moviendo. Lily dio un paso atrás.

- ¿Qué es eso?- y de allí salió un animal, por así decirlo peculiar: un cerdo.

- ¡Oink, Oink!- dijo el cerdo, sonriente-. ¿Cómo estáis, amigos?

Los dos se quedaron flipados ante el cerdo que hablaba.

CONTINUARÁ....

Si os a parecid una mierdo, s q os a parecido lo q es, si no, pos os a parecido algo q no es. En cualquiera d los dos casos, djarm un review y m lo contais, ep?

Adelantos:

- Nueva historia: James, Lily & Los 3 cerditos

- Sirius haciendose l eroe, Susan q s comporta un poko extraña con el...

- Anna y Remus: un problema al caer el sol... o deberia d dcir al salir la luna?

Reviews!!

**Ayda Merodeadora: **Weno, pos ía ves, se suponia q era Aladin, pro en realidad era Mundungus!! Como aladin era un ladrón, pense q le venia perfecto el papel a Dung, q es uno d mis personaje preferidos... Jejeje. M alegra q t gustara, actualice pronto, ep? Un veso!!

**Ivita black: **Jejeje, weno, tb depend d la amenaza, xq... Mjor no doi ideas, pro nop, no pienso dcir lo dl deseo d Sirius asta creo q es el penultimo capi... En fin, un beso, preciosa, ya sabs qen es el personaje... Jajaja, cuidat!!

**AnaPotter: **Me esta qedando bien? Weno, sobre gustos ai colores... xDD En fin, me alegra q t gustara, lo actualizar pronto, un beso-!

**Kristin: **T imaginabas q fuera Mundungus??¿? Weno, la Depr. Se me pasa un poko, pro weno, año nuevo, vida nueva, nop? Un beso, wapa, q ksi o tngo tiempo ni pa los reviews!!!

**Cristie: **Jejeje, pos sip, la vdd es q io tb tngo una amiga q t ato el dia depre, (Io soo a vcs) y t comprendo, la vdd. Q va, no es hacer el gilipollas, es tarea intensiva para superacion d traumas. Lo d la historia.... Jejeje, io t ago kso asi, q weno, akbara dando . En fin, creo q las cosas se an aclarado un poko en est capi, xq ya vs, a vr q pasa en el siguient... xDD, es uno d mis prefes!! Un beso, wapa!!

**Pamylp: **Me alegra q t gust, preciosa, intentar actualizarlo pronto, ok? Un beso, wapa-¡


	11. ¡Qué viene el Lobo!

Wolas!! Aqi estoi d nuevo, pa los q creian q m abia muerto o q m abia arrollado un tren i aora estaba en estado d coma... Ejem, solo bromeaba. ¬¬

nos centraremos en el fic: siento no aberlo actualizado ants, pro ya se sab, con los examns, los otros fics y eso... Puff, un lio, vamos. Weno, pos espero q os gust el cap, q creo q m qedo largo... q lo disfruten!!

¡QUÉ VIENE EL LOBO!

- ¡Chicos!- exclamó Anna, exhausta, al ver a Susan y a Sirius acercarse-. ¿Dónde están James y Lily?- preguntó, al no verlos con ellos. Frank y Alice habían vuelta al hotel, por si acaso había alguna novedad allí.

- Pues ni idea, nosotros habíamos entrado siguiéndolos, pero al parecer no los encontramos- contestó Sirius, recordando de pronto ese pequeño detalle-. Bueno, tengo un sueño- añadió, bostezando. Susan lo miró mal.

- Lily está perdida con ese peligro ambulante y a ti lo único que se te ocurre es decir que tienes sueño- le recriminó, mirándole desafiante. Y justo cuando dijo esto, se arrepintió en sobre manera, aunque escuchar la respuesta del chico hizo que olvidara su arrepentimiento.

- Primero, Susan- acentuó bastante el nombre de la chica-. Me parece que allí el único peligro ambulante es tu amiguita, y segundo, estando Cornamenta con ese peligro ambulante, a ti lo único que se te ocurre es originar una pelea- contestó, con cara desafiante. Susan abrió la boca para contestarle al chico, pero Remus se lo impidió:

- Más discusiones, no, por favor, dejad de comportaros como si tuvierais 5 años- Remus los miró alternativamente, algo enfadado-. Tenemos que encontrarles, y reemprender el camino lo más rápido posible. Ya llevamos aquí demasiado tiempo, no podemos perder más.

En ese momento, el cielo empezó a clarearse, por la parte del bosque. Los cuatro muchachos levantaron sus vistas, para contemplar el alba, que se filtraba entre los árboles del imponente bosque. Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó a Susan, entre los sentimientos de preocupación por su amiga. Sus ojos brillaron, como le gustaban las puestas de sol.

- Genial, ya es de día- comentó Sirius, bostezando. Ahora no podría dormir, lo que le faltaba, con Remus, no-. ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer?- preguntó, buscando al licántropo con la mirada, pero no lo encontró-. ¿Remus?- Anna tampoco estaba, y los vieron a unos cuántos metros de distancia, mirando embelesados como el sol se alzaba en el cielo, anaranjado, con todo su esplendor-. Lo que hay que ver- refunfuñó, algo molesto.

- Es precioso- murmuró Susan, sin hacer mucho caso al chico. Ella también miraba fijamente como salía el sol, aunque de vez en cuando alternaba su mirada, viendo a Anna y a Remus, con algo de envidia.

Sirius la miró fijamente... ¿Qué pasaría si ahora él...? Se acercó a la chica por la espalda, ella no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia, mirando fijamente al sol. Se acercó más aún y la rodeó suavemente con los brazos, dejando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica y empezando a quedarse embelesado por la belleza del sol naciente. Susan no pareció reaccionar ante aquel gesto, por parte del chico, pero él no vio como la joven cerraba los ojos, con una sonrisa algo tonta en los labios.

A lo lejos, Anna miró de reojo la escena, con una sonrisa en los labios. Quizás, al fin y al cabo, estaban las tres predestinadas a acabar con un merodeador, las tres amigas... ¿Quién sabe? La vida da muchas vueltas. Sonrió débilmente, abrazando más fuerte a Remus y pensando que en ese momento, se sentía bastante afortunada.

- Vale, dime que esto es un sueño- murmuró Lily, retrocediendo, mirando al cerdo parlante como si fuera un peligro en potencia. James alternó la mirada entre su pelirroja preferida y el peculiar cerdo.

- Yo no veo que tenga nada de malo...- dijo el chico, no muy seguro de lo que decía y observando con curiosidad al cerdo, pues era la primera vez que veía uno en su vida. Sin previo aviso, se oyeron unos nuevos "Oink, oink"

- ¡Ah!- chilló, histérica Lily, mirando a los dos nuevos cerdos que habían aparecido junto al primero y que miraban a los dos chicos con curiosidad. El primero tenía una boina azul, el segundo naranja y el tercero violeta. Lily retrocedió, ante la mirada confusa de James-. ¡Me dan miedo los cerdos! ¡Ah! ¡Me está mirando con cara de maligno! ¡Socorro, viene a por mí! ¡Ah!

James observó como el segundo cerdo se acercaba hasta la pelirroja, que la miraba con ojos de asustada y retrocedía. El sol ya se estaba empezando a filtrar entre los árboles, pero la claridad aún no era completa.

- Pero nosotros no os vamos a hacer nada- dijo el cerdo, con carita de niño bueno. Lily negaba con la cabeza, todavía asustada y se negaba a acercarse a alguno de ellos. James la miraba, divertido. ¿Cómo se podía tener miedo a unas criaturitas tan adorables?

- ¡Ah! ¡Potter, aléjalos de mí! ¡Socorro! ¡Me quieren matar!- el tercer cerdo, perseguía a Lily, en lo que parecía un intento para darle un abrazo, pero Lily corría ágilmente, impidiendo que el cerdo la alcanzara.

- Evans, creo que te quiere dar un abrazo, no es para ponerse así- James estaba sorprendido de que la serena princesa se estuviera comportando así. Así que le daban miedo los cerdos...

- ¡Potter!- Lily ahora sí que estaba histérica-. ¡O haces que se alejen de mí, o lo pagarás muy caro! ¡Quítamelos, quítamelos!

- Está bien, está bien- James no parecía muy seguro de lo que debía hacer para que los cerdos se alejaran de la princesa, pero decidió optar por el diálogo, como bien haría Juan Cuesta-. Disculpad... Eh... ¿Os importaría dejar de perseguirla?- preguntó, no muy seguro de que fuera a obtener resultados.

Para su sorpresa, el segundo cerdo, que se había unido al tercero en la persecución de Lily, se detuvo, haciendo que el otro también se detuviera. Lily paró, pero aún los miraba con desconfianza.

- Es cierto, tenemos que hacer nuestras casitas, antes de que venga el lobo- dijo el segundo cerdo, de la gorra naranja. Luego se volvió hacia ellos-. Yo soy Marranín, él es Marranán- señaló al de la gorra azul-. Y el que queda es Marranito- el de la boina violeta-. ¿Y vosotros sois...?

- Yo soy James Potter y ella es Lily Evans- se presentó James, con una sonrisa encantadora. Si Lily no hubiera estado pendiente al mínimo movimiento de los cerdos, hubiera reprendido a James por utilizar su demoledora sonrisa con pobres animales indefensos. Claro, que ella no consideraba a los cerdos animales indefensos.

- ¿Quieren ayudarnos a hacer nuestras casas?- preguntó Marranito, con una sonrisa traviesa-. Es que va a venir el lobo, y si no tenemos casa, nos comerá a todos- explicó.

- No- Lily parecía sentenciarlo-. Quiero salir de este estúpido bosque, para colmo, no tengo mi varita aquí y no pienso estar cerca de cerdos sin varita- se dio la vuelta, pero las palabras que pronunció el cerdo hizo que reconsiderara su decisión:

- Por ese camino hay una piara mucho más grande de cerdos- le avisó Marranán-. Yo conozco el bosque como la palma de mi mano, te puedo guiar a fuera, y al punto que quieras. Tú me dices el entorno y yo te digo dónde salir. Pero tenéis que ayudarnos a los tres a construir nuestras casas.

- Vamos, Evans, será divertido- James sonrió, como si aquello fuera una gran aventura. Lily no estaba muy convencida, pero acabó accediendo a ayudar a alo cerdos, con la condición de que ellos guardaran las distancias.

- Chicos... Malas noticias- los cuatro fueron sorprendidos por la voz de Alice, que llegaba del hotel, preocupada. Susan se soltó rápidamente de Sirius y miró hacia otro lado, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Anna y Remus también se volvieron-. James y Lily han olvidado sus varitas en sus habitaciones, lo acabamos de confirmar.

- ¿Quieres decir que James está en ése peligroso bosque, con criaturas muggles, pero casi igual de peligrosas como las mágicas?- lo decía por el lobo-. ¿Sin una varita, y para colmo, acompañado por la princesa loca?- Sirius ya se estaba poniendo en lo peor. Susan abrió la boca, para protestar, pero Anna fue más rápida:

- Si, Susan, ya sabemos que Lily no está loca, no hace falta que cada vez que Black abre la boca busques un excusa para gritarle- Susan puso pose ofendida, mirando a su amiga mal-. Hay que encontrarles lo antes posible. Sabe Dios dónde están.

- Bien, creo que, al poder hacer magia, tenemos una ventaja- miró a Sirius de reojo, y éste entendió a que se refería. Podían utilizar la misma poción que habían empleado para hacer el mapa del merodeador, que permitía localizar automáticamente a las personas. Lo malo era que llevaba bastante hacerla.

- Alice...- la chica se volvió hacia Sirius, que intentaba hacer memoria-. ¿Tienes raíces de mandrágora, tallos de heirberg, uñas de acromántula, esencia de doxy y ajenjo?- Alice pareció muy sorprendida por la extraña lista de ingredientes.

- No sé... Creo que Frank es el que lleva los ingredientes para pociones, iré a preguntarle- desapareció, encaminándose al hotel.

- ¿Para qué queréis todo eso?- preguntó Susan, mirando inquisidoramente a Sirius, sin poder evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa, bien disimulada, al ver sus ojitos negros y tan cucos... (N.A: Si es que mi Sirito...)

- Para encontrar a Cornamenta y a la pelirroja loca- contestó Sirius, sin poder descifrar la expresión de Susan, que seguía mirándole interrogantemente.

Anna no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando los merodeadores se proponían hacer una operación de búsqueda, el desastre estaba asegurado. Aún recordaba cuando habían intentado buscar al responsable de que James no encontrase su escoba, cuando resultaba que la había dejado en el almacén de escobas del campo de quidditch. Habían puesto el colegio patas para arriba.

Poco después, tras recibir una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Frank, los seis jóvenes se encontraban en la cocina del hotel, preparados para empezar la faena. Y fue Frank el que hizo la pregunta, que, interiormente, todos se estaban haciendo:

- ¿Alguno de vosotros es bueno en pociones?- todos se miraron entre sí, temerosos. Remus y Sirius recordaron que la poción la había hecho James, además, hasta el sexto intento del chico, que tampoco era un as en pociones. Nadie dijo nada. Definitivamente, las predicciones de Anna no parecían poco probables: Más bien al contrario: Aquello iba a ser un desastre.

Lily estaba agotada ¡Tenía sueño, estaba transportando paja y más paja, para hacer una casa de paja! Para colmo, no tenía ni idea de cómo acababa aquel cuento, pues al ver que era de cerdos, lo había dejado justo en el momento en el que el primer cerdo estaba construyendo una casa de paja...

James, por el contrario, estaba muy emocionado... ¡Era la primera vez que construía una casa! Les estaba quedando muy bien. Ahora sólo faltaba el techo. Con una escalera, había que colocar la paja. Era bastante divertido. Cuando acabaron, observó, satisfecho, la obra de la casa: Era perfecta. Los cerditos estaban muy contentos:

- Es genial- Marranín con ojos brillantes-: ¡Yo me pido ésta casa!- exclamó, muy contento. Los otros estuvieron conformes.

- Bien, ahora construiremos una de madera- informó Marranán, con orgullo-. Yo mismo me encargué de buscar las ramas y la cuerda para atarlas, así que esta casa será para mí.

Tras unos minutos, la casa también estuvo lista: Se veía más sólida que la anterior, pero de todas formas, se seguía viendo frágil. Lily cada vez estaba más harta de las dichosas casitas, y James cada vez más ilusionado. Estaba planteándose eso de no aceptar el trono del reino de Godric y volverse albañil... Aquella casa se la quedó Marranán.

Por último, llegó el turno de la casa de Marranito: Claro, que ésta fue la que llevó más tiempo. Lily calculaba, que debía ser alrededor del medio día cuando la acabaron. Definitivamente, ésa era mucho mejor, pues estaba hecha de ladrillo. Lily se volvió hacia ellos, harta:

- Ahora tenéis que enseñarnos el camino hasta el hotel- exigió la pelirroja, mirándoles, amenazante-. Y que sea rápido, por que creo que me voy a quedar dormida por el camino.

- Pero es que ahora tengo hambre- murmuró un Marranán, con carita de cerdito bueno. Y, efectivamente, sus tripas rugieron. Lily alzó una ceja, lo cierto es que, desde la cena de la noche anterior, no había probado bocado.

- Podemos tomar algo en mi casa para coger fuerzas para el viaje- sugirió Marranín. Los otros dos cerditos y James estuvieron de acuerdo. Lily acabó cediendo, pues la verdad es que tenía mucha hambre.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que se come esto?- preguntó un desconcertado James al ver que los tres cerditos les ofrecían unas bellotas, que ellos mordían sin dificultad ninguna, pero a parte de que eran demasiado duras, no tenían una pinta muy apetitosa.

- Genial, hemos venido a morirnos de hambre a este mundo tan raro- bufó Lily, molesta. James la miró de reojo, al ver que ahora prestaba más atención a la comida que a los cerdos.

- Es muy fácil, sólo tienes que morderlos- explicó Marranito, con una sonrisa en los labios.

James mordió una: Estaba muy dura y le fue difícil partirla, pero cuando lo consiguió, la bellota estaba tan rica que pensó que valdría la pena. Además, él también tenía bastante hambre. Lily lo miraba fijamente, con una expresión de asco en la cara. ¿Cómo podía comerse algo tan asqueroso? Se le quedó mirando fijamente, con la mueca en sus labios desapareciendo por momentos. De pronto, James se percató de la mirada de la chica sobre él:

- ¿Qué tanto me miras, Evans?- preguntó, burlón. Las mejillas, normalmente inturbables de Lily se volvieron un poco rosadas-. Deberías probarlas, están muy ricas- añadió, mordiendo de nuevo una bellota. Lily puso los ojos en blanco. De pronto, se oyó un estruendo fuera.

Todos se volvieron a la puerta, donde unos fuertes nudillos llamaban ruidosamente. Los tres cerditos empezaron a temblar y James y Lily se miraron fijamente, pues ninguno de los dos conocía el cuento como para poder adivinar quien era:

- Abridme, abridme ahora mismo, que os devoraré a todos- rugió una voz fuera. Entonces, James y Lily, al igual que los cerditos, supieron a ciencia cierta quien estaba fuera: El lobo.

- No te abriremos- negó Lily, con un toque teatral de valentía en la voz. Aquello pareció enfurecer al lobo:

- Soplaré y soplaré, y vuestra casita derrumbaré- gritó el lobo, furioso. De pronto, se oyó un gran soplido, como un vendaval de viento, y la paja de la casa, poco a poco, fue saliendo de su sitio, haciendo que volara por ahí.

James se iba a transformar en ciervo para salvarles, pero un cerdito, no alcanzó a distinguir cual era, lo agarró por su pezuña y lo llevó corriendo a la segunda casa, a la de madera. Marranito también había traído a Lily, y ahora ella chillaba, histérica, porque el cerdo la había tocado. Un espectáculo.

- Esperemos que aquí no pueda entrar- deseó Marranán, con los dedos cruzados, mientras Marranín y Marranito asentían, conformes.

De pronto, el mismo ruido golpeando la puerta... ¡Era el lobo de nuevo!

- Soplaré y soplaré, y vuestra casita derrumbaré- todos cruzaron los dedos. Escucharon el ruido del vendaval, de nuevo, y por un momento, se sintieron aliviados, al ver que la madera seguía en su sitio: Pero el lobo sopló más fuerte aún, y la madera también empezó a desprenderse de su sitio. Ahora, sin necesidad de que ningún cerdito los guiara, corrieron a la casa de ladrillo.

Esta vez, ninguno dijo nada. Cerraron fuertemente la puerta, deseando que esta vez el lobo no pudiera entrar. Todos sabían que esa casa era más resistente que el resto, pero de todas formas, ninguno estaba muy seguro de que fuera a resistir.

- Soplaré y soplaré, y vuestra casita derrumbaré- se escuchó de nuevo.

De nuevo, aquel ruido que ya les estaba haciendo familiar, como de un fuerte viento. Pero esta vez nada sucedió: Ni siquiera temblaron las paredes: Parecían estar a salvo... Hasta que...

- ¡Pretende entrar por la chimenea!- exclamó Lily, viendo asustada como el lobo trepaba ágilmente por fuera de la casa, dirigiéndose al tejado.

- Sirius, ve a coger una cuchara para revolver que no se disuelva cuando la metas en la poción, Susan, ve al armario de los ingredientes y coge algo más de uñas de acromántula- sin que nadie lo hubiera decidido, Remus se había puesto al mando de la fabricación de la poción. Ahora mismo estaba en frente del caldero, mirándolo atentamente, como si fuera un peligro para la humanidad.

Anna observaba al muchacho, medio embelesada, medio muriéndose de sueño. A regañadientes, Susan y Sirius fueron a hacer las distintas tareas que el licántropo les había asignado.

Alice y Frank, se había disculpado, pues ambos tenían bastante sueño. Se dirigían en ese momento a sus habitaciones, charlando amenamente:

- Frank...- Alice dudó, no muy segura de lo que iba a decir-. ¿Por qué viniste a trabajar aquí?- le preguntó, con bastante tacto. Él se puso nervioso.

- Pues yo...- contestarle la verdad, es decir, contestarle que había aceptado el empleo porque ella trabajaba allí, quizás lo metería en apuros, pero no quería mentir a la chica-. Pues porque.... Porque tú también venías a trabaja aquí- confesó, algo azorado.

Alice se quedó algo sorprendida y aturdida por la respuesta del chico, pero luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa:

- Ya veo...- no sabía muy bien que más decir, le hubiera gustado añadir algo más interesante, pero en ese momento, no le salían las palabras.

- Alice...- Frank no sabía muy bien como decir lo que quería decir, pero miró fijamente a la chica. Ella había sido su compañera en Hogwarts, eran amigos casi desde muy pequeños, y aunque hubieran tenido sus pequeñas diferencias, siempre habían salido a delante... Quizás era el momento de dar el siguiente paso.

Anna notaba como sus ojos se iban medio cerrando, observando embelesada a Remus, que tenía un aire muy apuesto haciendo la poción, con cara concentrada.

Remus, que estaba concentrado en la poción, se percató de un ruido sordo. Anna había caído al suelo, debía haberse dormido. Con una pequeña sonrisa, y olvidándose de pronto de la poción, se acercó a ella. La cogió en brazos, con suma delicadeza. La observó, con aquella misteriosa sonrisa en los labios.

La llevó a su habitación y la depositó con delicadeza sobre la cama. No era de extrañar que estuviera cansada, él también lo estaba, y mucho. Sin poder remediarlo, se acercó y le dio un tímido beso en la frente. Ella pareció removerse en sueños, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus finos labios. Y Remus se quedó dormido junto a ella.

Sirius subía con su cuchara a dónde debía estar Remus. Pero allí no había nadie. Tras esperar un rato, y hartarse, decidió ir a ver por qué Susan no aparecía.

Bajó a la habitación del armario de pociones, pero el armario estaba cerrado. Que raro. Se acercó al armario. Lo abrió, y allí se encontró con Susan, que se había quedado encerrada dentro. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente, pues casi se estaba quedando si aire. Miró fijamente a Sirius, que se acercaba a ella.

Vio esos ojos negros, que hacían que te perdieras en ellos. Y Sirius la vio allí, respirando entrecortadamente, y no pudo evitar acercarse a la chica. Pero aquella vez Susan no se apartó, si no que se quedó ahí, mirándole fijamente, como hipnotizada por sus ojos hechizantes, y respirando aún con dificultad. Y ninguno de los dos lo pudo resistir más, ninguno de los dos lo resistió:

En un acto con lujuria y pasión, el uno se abalanzó sobre el otro, con fuerza, con deseo. Y se besaron. Se besaron como harían dos almas atormentadas, que buscaban consuelo en el cuerpo del otro. Las manos de Sirius se deslizaron suavemente por el torso de la chica, para, sin parar de besarla, empezar a desabrocharle la camisa, mientras Susan hacía lo mismo con la suya. Los besos fueron subiendo de tono, más y más, dejando a ambos sin conciencia de lo que hacían.

- Tenemos que hacer algo...- James corría de un lado a otro de la habitación. Podría transformarse en ciervo y poner su cornamenta en la chimenea, para que el lobo se pinchara. No, no era una buena idea-. ¡Ya sé! Prendamos fuego ¡Mierda! No tenemos varita- James empezaba a desesperarse.

- Pues lo haremos al modo muggle- decidió Lily, pasando a la acción.

Cogió dos pequeños trozos de madera, que quedaban de la segunda casa y los frotó con fuerza, sobre la leña de la chimenea. Nada sucedió. James la observaba, interrogante y los tres cerditos con aprensión. De pronto, una chispa surgió, y el fuego se prendió en la chimenea.

Justo a tiempo: El lobo había saltado por la chimenea, y al caer abajo, se quemó con la hoguera. Todos respiraron aliviados.

- Bueno, nosotros no podemos ir, eso sería salir de nuestro territorio, pero si vais todo recto hasta allí, os encontraréis con un árbol muy grande, el más grande de todo el bosque, cuando lleguéis allí torcéis a la derecha- le explicaba Marranito, feliz. Él y sus dos hermanos vivirían a partir de ese día en la casa de ladrillo.

- Está bien, está bien- lo calmó Lily, con una sonrisa, aunque sin acercarse mucho. Todavía no había superado del todo su fobia a aquellas criaturas, aunque reconocía que no lo había pasado tan mal.

- Muchas gracias por todo- añadió Marranín, despidiéndose con la pezuña, viendo como los dos adolescentes se alejaban.

James y Lily caminaban en silencio por el bosque, cada uno en sus respectivos pensamientos. James, para hacer conversación, comentó:

- ¿Ha sido divertido, no crees?- preguntó, con una sonrisa entrañable. Nunca olvidaría la imagen de Liliana Evans escapando como una histérica de los cerdos.

- Si tú lo dices...- murmuró ella, distraída y bostezando. James alzó una ceja, sin dejar de mirarla, atento a sus movimientos. De pronto, llegaron a aquel árbol tan grande que los cerditos les habían indicado-. ¡Este debe de ser el árbol!- exclamó Lily, mientras James se adelantaba.

Para alcanzarle, Lily se apuró, pero acabó tropezando contra una de las raíces del gran árbol, cayendo de bruces al suelo. Pero James la cogió justo a tiempo, por fortuna para la chica, o para desgracia, eso no llegó a saberlo, porque, en sus brazos, al sentir el cálido contacto del chico y la paz que le transmitía, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Anna entreabrió los ojos débilmente, para encontrarse bajo el cálido cuerpo de alguien... Un momento... ¿Qué hacía Remus dormido encima de ella? Se levantó bruscamente, tirando a Remus de la cama, y, cuando el chico dio con la cabeza en el suelo, se despertó también de un modo brusco:

- ¡Lupin! ¿Se puede saber qué hacías?- le preguntó, con tono acusador, que aturdió al recién despertado Remus.

- ¿Eh?- preguntó, sin acordarse en ese momento-. Anna... yo...- pero no encontraba una explicación lógica para lo que había sucedido, sus recuerdos se veían borrosos, recordaba débilmente tener mucho sueño...

Con un bufido, Anna se levantó, enfadada y salió de la habitación. Remus pensó mentalmente: "La he cagado".

¿Por qué será que las chicas nos despertamos muy antes que ellos? Misterio sin resolver. La cuestión es que Susan fue la primera en despertarse. Y cuando se encontró en una situación muy incómoda, con su camisa tirada por el suelo, en un armario y... ¿Con Black? No, aquello no podía estar pasando.

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo se había podido descontrolar de aquella forma? ¡Ni que fuera una quinceañera! Bien, ahora tenía que irse de allí... ¿Cómo iba a actuar ahora ante Black? Eso no lo había pensado... Da igual, lo importante en ese momento era irse de allí. Cogió su blusa, se la abrochó deprisa y corriendo y salió de allí a buen paso, no sin antes echarle una rápida mirada al torso desnudo de Sirius, sin poder reprimir una pequeña sonrisa, que no tardó en rectificar.

Sirius se despertó poco después, con el recuerdo de lo sucedido con Susan. Al no verla allí, se desconcertó. ¿Había sido un sueño? Lo había vivido tan real... Si no, ¿cómo explicaba el hecho de no tener la camisa puesta? Definitivamente, no había sido un sueño. Feliz por esa conclusión, bajó a fuera del hotel, con una tonta sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

James, al ver ya el hotel, decidió despertar a la pelirroja que llevaba en brazos. Decidió que sería mejor hacerlo suavemente, pues últimamente, la chica estaba de un humor muy irritable.

- Lily- le susurró, sacudiéndola levemente, con delicadeza-. Lily- la sacudió un poco más fuerte.

- ¿Eh?- Lily entreabrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a James transportándola. Claro, aquello era imposible, era un sueño. Se volvió a acomodar, para seguir durmiendo en los brazos del chico, cosa que lo desconcertó.

- Lily, ya hemos llegado- ahora si que Lily abrió los ojos, James era demasiado real como para ser un sueño.

- ¿Me has llamado Lily?- preguntó, mirándolo suspicazmente. James la miró.

- Si- contestó sencillamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Lily, de pronto, se sintió muy bien en los brazos de James, como una princesita en apuros en brazos de su caballero azul. Pero a James le estaba empezando a pesar Lily-. Eh... esto... ¿Bajas ya?

Aquello ofendió en sobre manera a Lily, que se levantó de los brazos del chico, enfadada y fue ella solita al hotel a buen paso. Tras negar con la cabeza, James la siguió.

Ya cuando se estaba haciendo de noche, después de comer algo, los seis chicos se disponían a seguir su camino. Susan y Sirius había evitado cualquier mirada, roce y mucho menos contacto. Anna no hacía caso a Remus, que le imploraba perdón y Lily parecía haber vuelto a su táctica de indiferencia con James. O sea, que prácticamente, todo había vuelto a la normalidad... Pero no por mucho tiempo.

- ¡PUM!- cuando ya llevaban unos cuantos metros lejos del hotel, una explosión resonó en él. Todos se volvieron, algo asustados, menos Remus, que comentó:

- Vaya, había olvidado que si dejabas demasiado tiempo a la poción reposar explotaba- dijo como si tal cosa. Todos se le quedaron viendo, extrañados.

- ¿Remus, estás bien?- preguntó James. Aquel no era un comentario típico de su amigo. De pronto, Sirius vio la causa de aquel extraño comportamiento:

- ¡James, mira!- la luna, tan llena como ella sola, se empezaba a asomar por unas montaña. Demasiado tarde, Remus estaba empezando a transformarse.

CONTINUARÁ...

Os gusto el final?? Jejej, weno, pos ya sabeis, djar reviews pa ver si actualizo ntes, ep?? Esq si no djais reviews, caigo en una dpresion i pienso q mi fic no le gusta a nadie (.

Weno, em serio siento no avr actualizado ants, pro un sep xq, st ff m kuesta q otros actualizarlo, asi q les ruego q tngan paciencia, ok? Musas asias x adekantao!!

**Pao Blom: **Olas, wapa!! Jejeje, weno, en st kpi ai puse un poko d kda... ia vs q t ic kso i uvo beso d Sirius i Susan, ep?? XDD, algo d contacto ntr Remus i Anna... y weno, James i Lily, pos komo siempre, asi d kbezotas, xDD. Espero que t gustara el final, ia m contaras, ok? Muxos besos y abrazos, preciosa!! Intentare no dmorarm tanto la proxima vez... ¬¬

**Ivita black: **Olas, preciosa!! Aixxx... un sep q aria iop sin tus animos, t debe muxo, wapa!! Espero q st kpi tb t aya gustao, aunq creo q la cosa pued mjorar algo, un? XDD Weno, un fuert d saludo, ia m contaras q t parecio, cuidat muxo!!

**Kritsin: **Olas, wapa, asias x prguntar, ep?? Jejeje, pos ia nu stoi dprimida (sq qedar con las amigas n la pista d ielo i pasarlo mui ben ayuda, sabs?) pro lo malo s q un tngo musa inspiración ¬¬ Asi q un sep io q sera mejor... Ia sabia io q iba a sorprender q fuera Mundungus, xq un venia a qento... Pro siempr fue un prsonaje q m cayo mu ben i me aptcia ponrlo.. Jajaja, m alegra q t guste, intentar no tardar tanto n actualizar, un beso, wapisima!!

**Mary 93: **Preciosa, un pasa nada, con lo d la welta al cole... q bajon, aunq ia ace q lo empezamos... S q esta vz tard bastant n actualizar.. Un me mates, wapa!! Jejeje, m alegra q t gust, voi a vr si no tardo muxo en actualizar, weno, t djo, preciosa, q tngo un ff q actualizar.. Jejeje!! Besos!!

Ia sabeis, a djar revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewsssssssssssssssssssssss!!


	12. ¡Lo que me faltaba!

¡LO QUE ME FALTABA!

La luna llena, imponente en el cielo, más grande que nunca estaba teniendo sus repercusiones en el pobre licántropo. De pronto, el cuerpo del muchacho empezó a cambiar, de forma muy dolorosa, mientras el pobre chico sentía que todos los huesos le dolían por dentro. Un grito ahogado de Anna resonó en la noche que empezaba a recaer sobre ellos. De forma instintiva, Sirius y James se adelantaron. Susan y Anna retrocedieron también, pero Lily no lo hizo. Observó al animal, con una mezcla de miedo y de incredulidad. Claro que vio allí la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar que ella no era una niñita consentida y mimada, que no sabía hacer nada por sí misma. Estaba decidida a hacer cambiar la opinión de James sobre ella.

- ¡Alejaros, corred- les indicó James, con un tono de gravedad que incluso hizo dudar a Lily. Pero no, ¿Qué podían hacer él y Sirius frente a un hombre lobo transformado? No, ella iba a demostrar que podía contra todo lo que le echaran.

- ¡Lily- gritó Susan, pues Anna parecía estar todavía en shock, pero su amiga no se movía, con el semblante decidido a actuar. Susan era la única que sabía que Sirius tenía un arma contra el hombre lobo, su forma animaga, aunque ignoraba que James también pudiera transformarse, sabía que lo que estaban haciendo tenía algún sentido.

- ¡Evans, deja de hacer el tonto, apártate- exclamó Sirius, poniéndose de los nervios: Demasiado tarde, la transformación de Remus ya era completa.

El descomunal lobo rugía ante los humanos. Susan tiró de Anna lo más lejos posible del animal, mientras James y Sirius cerraban los ojos a la vez, y donde antes habían estado ellos, ahora se encontraban un gran ciervo con una descomunal cornamenta y un perro negro tan grande como un oso, que agitaba alegremente la cola, como si de un juego se tratase tratar con un hombre lobo.

Por supuesto, la atención del hombre lobo no se centró en aquellos animales a los que estaba tan acostumbrado a ver, sino a tres humanas que no tardó en detectar, principalmente, porque una de ellas estaba demasiado cerca de él. Se volvió hacia ella, y con un aullido, saltó sobre la chica, que gritó, cerrando los ojos y espero el impacto, incapaz de reaccionar desde que había visto la transformación de James y Sirius.

Pero el impacto nunca llegó. Lily se atrevió a abrir un ojo y vio como el ciervo había embestido al hombre lobo, que había chocado por el impacto contra un árbol, concretamente contra el árbol tras el que hasta entonces Susan y Anna se refugiaban. Las dos se apresuraron a correr hacia el otro lado, y, de camino, Susan agarró a Lily de la túnica, que aún no había conseguido reaccionar y la arrastró lo más lejos de allí posible, tendrían que dejar la tarea de entretener a Remus a los merodeadores.

Las tres chicas corrieron lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, hasta encontrarse con un gran... ¿mar? ¡No podía ser, habían seguido el camino indicado por el mapa! Se miraron unas a otras. Todavía no estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los merodeadores, allí aún corrían peligro. ¿Qué podían hacer? Se miraron unas a otras, sintiendo que las palabras en ese momento estaban de más. Tenían que actuar y ya.

Mientras tanto, un majestuoso ciervo y un gran perro estaban intentando que un enorme lobo que era su amigo no saliera en busca de las chicas que habían huido. Un poco lioso, pero eso mismo era lo que estaban haciendo, intentando retener al descomunal animal.

Remus gruñía y en incontables ocasiones intentó escaparse de los dos animales que lo retenían, aunque no consiguió mucho éxito. Sentía curiosidad por las tres humanas que había visto antes, y quería llegar hasta ellas. Y sabía que la noche era muy larga, y, tarde o temprano, el ciervo o el perro bajarían la guardia.

- ¿A dónde vamos- preguntó Susan, al borde de un ataque de histeria. La noche ya era cerrada y la visibilidad era escasa. No había a la vista ningún lugar dónde esconderse y refugiarse del hombre lobo-. ¡Al árbol- gritó y empezó a escalar precipitadamente el tronco de un árbol más cercano.

- No sé... ¿Cómo cruzamos el mar- Lily también estaba muy nerviosa y miraba de vez en cuando para atrás, como esperando que de pronto el lobo apareciese allí y las atacara- ¡Susan, anda deja de hacer el idiota y baja de ahí! ¡Anna, piensa en algo- pero Anna parecía no escucharlas, miraba al mar con ojos vidriosos y ensimismada consigo misma.

- ¡Anna, no es momento de perder el tiempo- chilló Susan, cada vez más impaciente, mientras se bajaba del árbol, con cara enfurruñada. Anna se volvió hacia ella, con expresión indefinida, y, en medio de su trance, cogió su varita y conjuró un muro invisible. Así estarían a salvo.

- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió- preguntó Lily tontamente, sacando su varita también y conjurando una cabaña donde refugiarse-. No es gran cosa, pero creo que esta noche no podemos avanzar nada. Mañana ya veremos que hacemos...- suspiró, mirando al horizonte donde no se veía más que agua.

Susan miró atrás, al oír un aullido a sus espaldas que le produjo un escalofrío. Anna entró en la cabaña conjurada por Lily, sin mediar ni una palabra y cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Lily y Susan se miraron, algo sorprendidas por su reacción. Pero no lo dudaron más y entraron, para encontrarse con una cabaña perfectamente amueblada, con un recibidor cálido y acogedor, donde había un cómodo sofá en frente de una chimenea que daba calor a la casa. Al fondo había tres puertas, una que daba al cuarto de baño, otra a la cocina y una última que daba a un dormitorio con tres camas perfectamente alineadas y que tenía pinta de ser muy cómodas. Una de ellas ya estaba deshecha y Anna se encontraba acurrucada en ella, tapada hasta arriba con las mantas, y el hecho de estar de espaldas impidió que sus dos amigas vieran unas finas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el hombre lobo aprovechó la primera oportunidad que tuvo: como el ciervo apenas había dormido en los últimos días, se encontraba muy cansado y bajó la guardia en un momento, mientras que daba un pequeño bostezo, un ciervo bostezando, eso era para salir en un documental de los de la dos.

El hombre lobo, oliendo el rastro de las tres chicas que había abandonado el lugar, empezó a correr hacia el lugar que antes habían tomado las tres chicas. El ciervo, reaccionando a tiempo corrió hacia el mismo lugar, siendo seguido muy de cerca por el perro, que movía la cola alegremente tras ellos. 

De pronto, el lobo, que estaba ganando velocidad al oler cada vez con mayor intensidad a Lily, Susan y a Anna, se llevó un golpe tremendo contra una especie de cristal enorme, dándose un fuerte golpe en su hocico, que empezó a sangrar. El lobo, herido, empezó a aullar a la luna, molesto. El ciervo y el perro se detuvieron, comprendiendo que la cabaña que se encontraba más adelante se escondían sus tres compañeras y que ellas mismas habían hecho un campo de fuerza para impedir que Remus las atacase. Ahora la pregunta que estaba en el aire era... ¿Cómo reaccionarían ellas a la mañana siguiente? Habría que esperar...

A la mañana siguiente, Lily fue la primera en despertarse. Digo que fue la primera en despertarse porque realmente Anna nunca se llegó a dormir y ya estaba despierta. Claro, que, mirando fijamente al techo de la habitación, pensando en varias cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza. Como, por ejemplo, cierto licántropo... Hablando de licántropos, ahora que ella lo recordaba, el campo de fuerza no permitiría a ninguno de los tres chicos entrar. Y claro, debían de estar muy cansados ahora... Sería mejor salir y deshacer el campo de fuerza...

- ¿Anna- preguntó la voz de Lily, cuando la castaña se decidió por salir de la cama, donde hasta entonces había estado oculta bajo las mantas-. ¿Estas despierta?

- No, soy un zombi- comentó, sarcástica Anna, poniendo los ojos en blanco, algo fastidiada. Lily a observó, con una sonrisa entrañable, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que su amiga le contestara así.

- Alguien no se ha levantado de buen humor hoy- comentó Susan, que acababa de levantarse en ese momento, al escuchar las voces de sus amigas.

- Da igual- Anna empezó a vestirse y prepararse rápidamente, agradeciendo que no se le notasen mucho las marcas de que había estado llorando casi toda la noche, y si se le legasen a notar, sus amigas la acribillarían con preguntas-. Va a ser mejor que salga, porque los chicos no podrán pasar.

- Vale, ¿a esta qué le pasa ahora- preguntó Lily cuando su amiga salió de la cabaña. Susan sonrió, con una sonrisa enigmática.

- ¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta- preguntó con incredulidad, mirándola con algo de sorpresa. Lily alzó una ceja, sin comprender a qué se refería su mejor amiga-. A Anna le gusta Remus, Lily, y creo que le gusta mucho- añadió.

- ¡Ah, era eso- exclamó más tranquila Lily, pues ya se había puesto en lo peor. Aquello no era tan malo, después de todo, Remus era el merodeador que mejor le caía.

Mientras tanto, fuera, Anna se encaminó hacia el campo de fuerza, para encontrarse fuera con una escena entrañable. Allí estaban los tres merodeadores, dormidos en el suelo. Pero la atención de Anna se centró en el merodeador al que habían llamado el merodeador de los ojos dorados. Estaba apoyado en un árbol, profundamente dormido y con una herida muy fea en la nariz. Sin siquiera quitar el campo de fuerza, Anna hizo aparecer un botiquín de primeros auxilios, para encargarse ella misma de las heridas que tenía el chico.

Con un movimiento de varita, el campo de fuerza desapareció y ella se acercó al chico, agradeciendo su procedencia muggles y su experiencia para curar heridas. En poco tiempo, las heridas del joven fueron curadas, y sin mediar ninguna palabra más, Anna se levantó, dándole un tímido beso en la frente. Después volvió a la cabaña, con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en la cara.

Poco después, Remus se despertó. De forma instintiva, se llevó la mano a la frente, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el medio de la frente. De pronto, las imágenes de lo ocurrido ayer pasaron por su mente y esa sensación placentera se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado. ¿Qué pensarían ahora las tres chicas de él?

Despertó a sus dos amigos. Tardó un buen rato en despertar a James, pues el chico estaba que no podía con el sueño que tenía. ¡Tres noches seguidas sin dormir y ahora apenas había dormido un poco! ¡Aquello era demasiado para él!

- Chicos...- Remus estaba cada vez más nervioso.

- ¿Qué- preguntó James, bostezando. Sirius miró a sus dos amigos, sin comprender muy bien qué hacían allí. Vio el mar que se extendía más adelante, lo que lo desconcertó más.

- ¡Ellas lo saben! ¡Lo han visto! ¡Saben que soy un licántropo- Remus parecía a punto de ir a un debate en el que no tenía argumentos a su favor y estaba montando una escenita parecida a las que montaba Bush antes de un debate.

- Bueno... no creo que sea tan malo... de todas formas, mientras estemos aquí, malo será que te transformes otra vez, ¿no- intentó ser optimista Sirius, aunque no muy convencido con sus palabras. Sabía que las tres chicas tenían personalidades un poco raras y no estaba muy seguro de cual podría ser su reacción.

De pronto, cuando Sirius acabó aquella frase, las tres chicas salieron de la cabaña, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus caras. Los tres chicos las miraron, inseguros, como si pensasen que de repente se fueran a transformar en víboras asesinas y los fueran a atacar por lo ocurrido el día anterior.

- No es por nada, pero creo que tenemos que emprender la marcha ya- empezó Lily, en tono casual, sin comentar nada de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos, inseguros.

- Eh... esto...- James se removía nervioso, sin saber muy bien qué debía de decir-. Pues, en fin... ¿Cómo atravesamos el mar- preguntó, no muy convencido de que su pregunta tuviera coherencia.

- Potter, ¿qué pasa, se te ha quemado la única neurona operativa que tenían en tu cerebro- preguntó Lily, mirándolo cómo si estuviera loco e ignorando el hecho de que ella misma había hecho esa pregunta la noche anterior.

- Bueno, dejémonos de idioteces y pasemos a la acción- decidió Susan, tomando las riendas de la situación. Sacó su varita, y murmuró un hechizo que ninguno de los presentes conocía. De pronto, en la orilla del mar apareció una embarcación de lujo, muy elegante y todos se quedaron viendo a la campesina, muy sorprendidos-. ¿Qué? ¡Aprendí ese hechizo en un libro de mi casa- se justificó, incómoda.

- Bueno... será mejor que vayamos ya, ¿no- preguntó Sirius, nervioso, mirando con desconfianza el barco, a lo que él denominó como "artefacto muggle extraño"-. Una pregunta... ¿Alguien sabe cómo se maneja este trasto- se miraron unos a otros, con nerviosismo.

- Bueno...- Anna no parecía muy convencida-. Yo en la playa monté en unos patinetes que había que pedalear y girar el timón para el lado contrario de dónde quisieras ir- comentó, no muy seguro de que sirviera de algo, sin embargo, el resto decidió que ella era la que más sabía de aparatos de navegación y ella y Remus, por su sentido de la orientación, fueron elegidos capitanes del barco.

Lily caminaba nerviosa, de un lado de la cubierta a otro. Seguía sin poder sacarse a James de la cabeza. ¡Qué horror! Y para colmo, él la consideraba una niñita mal criada caprichosa y egoísta. Tenía que demostrarle que se equivocaba... Pero... ¿cómo? Tenía que hacer algo, demostrarle algo... ¡Esto era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía! De pronto, escuchó una voz a su espalda. Se volvió, algo enfadada por esa voz:

- ¿Qué, Evans, pensando en mi- preguntó con su habitual arrogancia James Potter, desde la cubierta superior del barco, que estaba empezando a zarpar de una manera que hacía temblar todo.

- Más quisieras, Potter- mintió a la perfección Lily, sin inmutarse. Lo cierto es que no comprendía cómo la podía llamar niña mal criada caprichosa y egoísta, cuando él también lo era. Claro, él siempre la hablaba con ese tono egocéntrico que tanto odiaba, siempre con esa postura que la desconcentraba, con esa sonrisa que la encantaba y esa mirada que la envolvía... ¡Mierda, otra vez no!

- La verdad es que me estaba preguntando- dijo James, bajando ágilmente a la cubierta donde estaba Lily, con una sonrisa traviesa-. ¿Por qué no nos dejasteis entrar anoche en la cabaña?

- Potter, sabes de sobra que fue un encantamiento de campo de fuerza, supongo que el día que lo explicaron estabas castigado, ¿no- preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras se incomodaba por que el chico cada vez estaba más y más cerca.

- Me apuesto lo que quieras a que en el momento de la explicación estaba pensando en ti- susurró James, llegando a escasos centímetros de su boca, y antes de que ella se atreviese a protestar ni a decir nada, eliminó la poca distancia que quedaban entre ellos con un apasionado beso.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bien, solo digo q James tiene un motivo pa acer lo q akba d acer, asi q no seais impacients i esperar pa el proximo chapi. Un beso, les pongo adelantos.

- ¿conseguiran no undirse?

- ¡a donde llegaran?

- 2 personas seran tragadas x una ballena

- Susan y Sirius, una nueva actitud

**ivita black: **weno,spro q l kpi t aya gustado tanta como el anterior, est s un poco + corto, pro weno, a vr q pasa aora q nuestros protas se an "embarkdo" Nunk mjor dixo, en una nueva i disparatada aventura... xDD Musas asias, pos Remus se a comportao... por como klqer lobito en luna llena... En fin, musas besos, intentar actualizar antes!

**Kristin: **Jejeje, muxas asias... xDD si, lo dl nmbr d los crdo a mi tb m aco bastant gracia... sq soi un poco rara con los nombrs, solo m saln kndo stoi inspirada... n st kpi un lo estuv muxo, pro weno, tu diras como a qedao, ok? Intentar, no promto nada, no tardarm tanto en actualizar... aunq a lo mjor s m ac difícil, ahora stoi n examns... en fin, muxos besos, wapa!

**Trini: **Jejeje, wapa, ia vist lo q paso... dond ai un wen encantamiento escudo, no ai pligro, nop? Aunq abra q vr xq Anna staba tan rara... n eso d sr ngativa sals a mi... xDD Weno, ia lo e dixo, ahora stoi n examns i a lo mjor m dmoro un poco al ponr l siguient kpi... Asi q paciencia... xDD (d eso io no tngo) Muxos besos, wapa!

**Cristie: **Olas, preciosa! XDD, sip, io qeria un Sirius d regalo x Navidad, pro ia ves, no m lo trjaron... :( I tc fui mui mala... weno, un poqito... xDD L pobr d Remus... siempr l tok lo por... m da musa pnita... Sip, sq son una cukda nuestros xikos... jejeje weno, abra q averiguar si los merodeadrs estan basados n prsonajs reales... xq si es asi, m mudo a Inglaterra a averiguar n qen sta basado Siri i si s necesario, lo scuestro para mi... xDD (Risa sadik) Sip, s q stoi lok... pro naci asi! Muxos besos, wapa!

**Hermy: **X fortuna no ai q lamentar ningun daño con el lobito... pro abra q vr xq Anna s comporta asi... weno, os djo con la intriga... Q mala soi... xDD Muxos besos, intentar no dmorarm tanto la prox vz, cuidat wapa!

**Náyades: **Olaaa! Musas asias x djar review, m alegra muxo q t gust mi ff! Weno, s q m dmor bastant, prdon! Sq taba mui liada... ahora stoi n examns i m saq un pqño ueco pa actualizar... spro q l kpi un t aya defraudado, muxos besos, wapixima!

Dejar rr!

AnnaBlack


	13. Naúfragos a la Deriva

Weno... Stuve d vakcions, x favor, no m matn, sip?

Actualic lo + rapido q pud, asi q musas asias x los rr, spero q os gust l kpi. No tngo muxo tiempo, i muxos ffs x actualizar asi q lo djo aqi:

NAÚFRAGOS A LA DERIBA

- ¡Black!- gritó Susan, empezando a hartarse de que el chico le estuviera lanzando bolitas de papel. Susan estaba tirada en la cubierta interior, en una cómoda hamaca disfrutando del veraniego sol, en bikini. Sirius, por su parte, se encontraba en la cubierta superior, en un vano intento de tomar el sol también, pero como se aburría se estaba entreteniendo haciendo tiro al blanco con minúsculas bolitas de papel, lo que irritaba en sobremanera a Susan-. ¡Para de una vez!- gritó.

- Ven aquí y oblígame, March- dijo Sirius con una voz... ¿seductora? Susan refunfuñó, molesta, pero prefirió no decir nada más. Claro, que, Sirius seguía tirándole bolitas de papel, que cada vez la irritaban más.

Así que Susan lo decidió, aprovechando que Sirius le tiraba las bolitas sin mirarla, de la forma más sigilosa que pudo, abandonó su hamaca y subió por unas escaleras a la cubierta superior. Sirius estaba tumbado en su hamaca, mirando al infinito y con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su cara, mientras tiraba a ciegas las bolitas y Susan se sorprendió ante el hecho de que todas dieran en el blanco. Sacó su varita, y con un movimiento, hizo aparecer un montón de bolitas de papel, que cayeron encima del pobre de Sirius.

- ¡March!- ahora el que estaba molesto era Sirius, que la miraba amenazante. Susan rió ante la cara que se le había quedado al guapo merodeador-. Cuando te pille...- añadió, viendo como la chica empezaba a correr, muerta de la risa y Sirius se dispuso a seguirla. Bordearon la cubierta, para ir a parar al otro lado del barco... Y se encontraron con una escena... Peculiar.

Aunque en un principio, Lily no había reaccionado ante el beso que James le acababa de dar, pero no tardó en hacerlo, y en vez de apartarse, como el propio James había imaginado que haría, le correspondió, al que sin duda, era el mejor beso que jamás le habían dado a la pelirroja.

Por eso, cuando Sirius y Susan llegaron hasta allí, se quedaron viendo la escena muy sorprendidos... ¿Pero esos dos no se llevaban fatal? Susan iba a intervenir, convencida de que James había embrujado a su mejor amiga, pero Sirius, al darse cuenta de ello, se apresuró a taparle la boca a la castaña, y conduciéndola hacia atrás, los dos entraron en una habitación, que era pequeña y tenía una única cama para descansar.

- ¡Black! ¿Qué onda? ¿Por qué me agarras?- preguntó Susan, dándose cuenta de repente que tan sólo estaba vestida con un bikini en una habitación en penumbra, con una sola cama y acompañada con Black.

- Pues por que los ibas a interrumpir- dijo con naturalidad Sirius, mirando por la minúscula ventana de aquel pequeño camarote con algo de nostalgia. Susan se lo quedó viendo un rato, pero luego apartó la vista del chico, para posarla en la puerta que... No tenía cerradura, ni ningún sitio dónde tirar.

- ¡Ah!- exclamó Susan, sobresaltando a Sirius-. ¡No hay cerradura!- dijo, miedosa. Sirius se volvió, con la boca abierta. Quizás eso tampoco era tan malo.

- ¡No, quita, que yo sé que es esta palanca!- decía Anna, tozuda, en la sala de mandos, peleándose con Remus por ver cual palanca era cual, pues había unas rocas delante del barco, y tenían que girar a la derecha. No lograban decidir cual era la palanca correcta.

- Pero aquí pone a babor, a babor es la derecha- intentó razonar Remus, señalando la palanca que estaba al otro lado.

- Ya, pero esta tiene una flecha a la derecha, eso significa que va a ala derecha- Anna seguía en sus trece, como si estuviera explicándole a un niño de tres años. Remus negó con la cabeza, era posible que eso fuera para encender el motor derecho, o para descender el ancla de la derecha, pero babor siempre estabas seguro de que era hacia la derecha. Una duda asaltó al licántropo. ¿Era babor o estribor?

- Da igual, es esta- dijo Remus, dándole y, por una milésima, el barco no tropezó contra las rocas, para su fortuna. Anna lo miró con odio reconcentrado, pero al darse cuenta de que no tenía razón, prefirió no hacer comentarios-. ¿Tienes tú el mapa?- le preguntó a la chica, repentinamente incómodo. Anna, de mal humor, se lo pasó, no sin antes echarle un vistazo.

- Estamos en territorios de Pinocho, a la derecha están los de Moby Dick, si seguimos todo recto encontraremos tierra, en el territorio de Ricitos de Oro, más adelante están los del Patito Feo, para acabar con el territorio desconocido- informo, de forma cansina.

Ahora Remus era el que llevaba el timón, aunque Anna no parecía muy conforme con aquello, lo disimulaba bastante bien. De pronto, sintieron una sacudida enorme, como si lago gigantesco hubiera chocado contra el barco

- ¡Es un iceberg!- chilló Anna, que había visto Titanic y era una de sus películas favoritas-. ¡Vamos a morir todos! ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

Remus comprobó todos aquellos chismes de navegación, que parecían igual que antes, preocupado. ¿Contra qué habían chocado?

James y Lily seguían besándose, tan tranquilamente (N.A: Menudo beso... Tiene que entrar en el libro Gines de los Récords) cuando de pronto, hubo una sacudida, que provocó que Lily cayera para atrás, agarrándose a la barandilla, que se mantenía a unos escasos metros encima del mar.

Pero la sacudida no paró allí, hubo una nueva, más fuerte que la anterior, y por ella, Lily pegó un bote, que hizo que su cuerpo sobrepasara la barandilla y cayera al mar.

- ¡Lily!- gritó James, horrorizado, y sin siquiera pensárselo una vez, no dudó en tirarse al mar, para seguir a la pelirroja, que había empapado toda su ropa y se debatía entre las olas.

Agradeciendo mentalmente que los dos sabían ganar. Lily buscó algún punto donde apoyarse para poder subir de nuevo al barco, pero no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo cuando de pronto, sintió una gran sacudida en el agua, como si de un torbellino se tratase, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, un gigantesco monstruo salió del océano. Lily chilló con todas sus fuerzas, mientras James miraba al ser sin identificarlo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Aquel ser monstruoso abrió su gran boca, mostrando sus afilados dientes y empezó a succionar toda el agua de los alrededores.

Lily intentó nadar a contracorriente, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, pero era inútil, lo que ella acabó identificando como una ballena (lo cual no la consoló, más bien lo contrario, le produjo bastante desasosiego) la tragó a ella y al pobre de James, que seguía sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Era inútil, la ballena los había tragado. (N.A: Por si acaso, no lo habíais pillado, el barco estaba chocando contra la ballena)

Susan estaba mirando la cerradura de la habitación. Claro que podría abrirla, con un simple Alohomora estaría abierta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero claro, otra cosa era que ella no la quería abrir. De pronto, sintió una sacudida, como si el barco hubiera chocado con algo. Y fue tal el impacto que salió despedida del sitio... Y mira tú que casualidad, que fue a caer justo encima de Sirius, que había caído sobre la cama. Vamos, que un sinfín de casualidades hicieron que sus rostros estuvieran muy cerca, mientras se miraban fijamente, sin un rastro de rubor en sus mejillas.

Sirius, por su parte, estaba muy feliz, estaba entre Susan y una cama, nunca creyó que esa situación se diera con ella precisamente, y mira tú que por que un barco chocó contra algo, en ese momento, no era algo que le preocupase, ella estaba encima suya, viéndole a los ojos fijamente, con una cara enigmática, que no reflejaba emoción alguna, aunque sus ojos reflejaban un brillo que Sirius nunca le habían visto antes.

Entonces, decidiéndose repentinamente, Susan decidió llevar la iniciativa. Empezó a acercarse más y más a Sirius, que cerró los ojos, a la espera de un nuevo movimiento por parte de la chica, y Susan estuvo tentada a no terminar la acción para ver si así le bajaba un poco el ego. Luego decidió que eso sería muy cruel, así que terminó lo que había empezado: Acortó la distancia que lo separaba del chico.

Los dos sintieron algo que nunca antes habían sentido mientras se besaban, algo que no habían sentido ni siquiera cuando se besaron en el oscuro armario, era algo mucho más allá del entendimiento de las personas que nunca han amado, era un sentimiento tan bonito, que hacía que te llenaras hasta la más recóndita parte de ti de la persona a la que quieres. Y sus labios no se separaron, por que sentían que necesitaban el aire que le proporcionaba el otro, que no podrían separarse nunca.

Y fue así, como los dos se dieron cuenta que todo era inútil, que aunque intentaban negarlo, no podía vivir el uno sin el otro, que el otro era el que le daba las fuerzas para vivir... Y lo entendieron. Por que, aunque hubieran querido, cosa que ninguno de los dos quería, no podrían haberse separado en ese momento. Y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a separarse en un futuro, aunque este fuera a ser muy traicionero con ellos.

Anna seguía paranoica y lo primero que hizo fue correr al bote salvavidas que había en el barco, que era bastante pequeño. Remus, negando con la cabeza, siguió a la chica, aunque aún tenía algo de curiosidad por saber qué demonios era contra lo que habían chocado.

- ¡Anna! Que yo sepa, en el cuento de Pinocho, no hay ningún iceberg- intentó tranquilizarla el licántropo, pero la chica lo miró como si estuviera loco.

- Y que yo sepa, Dumbledore nunca ha sido el genio de la lámpara- contestó la chica, mirándolo ceñuda-. Ahora tenemos que buscar a los demás, tenemos que irnos en esta barca tan enana y...- pero no pudo seguir. Por que bajó la vista al mar, y lo vio: Vio como aquella cosa gigante se tragaba a James y a Lily, que intentaban en vano evitarlo-. ¡Ah! ¡Tenemos que ir a salvarlos!- gritó, horrorizada, viendo como el gigantesco animal se los engullía.

- ¡Corre!- Remus parecía haber reaccionado-. Quizás ya se haya tragado a Susan y Sirius- dijo, desesperado, al no verlos. 

Y, sin mirar atrás, viendo como la ballena se alejaba de allí, cogieron la barca, y tras bajarla, se apresuraron a seguir al descomunal animal, que les sacaba ya bastante distancia. Por suerte, al ser un mamífero tan grande, podías seguirlo con facilidad, pues dejaba huella por donde pasaba.

Claro que ninguno de los dos sabía que durante esa misión de "rescate" iban a pasar muchas más cosas de las que se imaginaban. Y esas cosas, iban a ser decisivas para su futuro.

- ¡Agárrate a algo!- fue lo único que pudo decir Lily antes de tener que cerrar la boca para que el agua del mar no entrara en ella. James, nadando de un forma parecida a como lo haría un pato, se agarró a una cosa amarillenta que no identificó.

Cuando pasó toda el agua, James levantó la vista y vio a Lily, agarrada a una cosa parecida, que ahora el chico identificó como un diente de la gigantesca criatura. Lily jadeaba, después del esfuerzo hecho para nadar a contracorriente. James no se atrevió a soltarse del diente, por si acaso, pero Lily sí lo hizo, mirando a su alrededor, sin poder disimular una mueca de asco.

- ¿Qué era esa cosa enorme?- preguntó James, creyendo que no querría saber la respuesta. Después de mirarse a los pies, agradeciendo interiormente tener puestos los zapatos, pues la saliva de lo que parecía la lengua era muy pegajosa, Lily se volvió a James y respondió a su pregunta:

- Era una ballena- dijo, como si eso tuviera que sonar aterrador. James alzó una ceja y Lily, comprendiendo que el chico nunca había oído hablar de ellas, decidió contarle-: Son animales enormes, que te comen, y...- se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada más interesante que contar.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que podremos salir de aquí?- preguntó James, que por fin se había atrevido a soltarse del amarillento diente. Lily hizo memoria, y no tardó en recordar el peculiar cuento de pinocho.

- ¡Tenemos que hacer una hoguera!- exclamó la pelirroja, con determinación, y miró a su alrededor. En el cuento parecía muy fácil eso de hacer la hoguera, pero la verdad, con la lengua impregnada de saliva, no era tan fácil. James la observaba con la ceja alzada, no muy seguro de que hacer una hoguera fuera a servir para algo.

- Lily...- empezó el chico, mirando inseguro como la chica sacaba una varita y calculaba donde sería mejor hacer la hoguera-. ¿No crees que sería mejor hechizar a la ballena para que nos deje salir?- preguntó, con cautela. La princesa se volvió hacia el chico, sin evitar un poco de melancolía en su voz. 

- El cuento lo dice así- informó-. Mi madre solía contármelo cuando yo era pequeña... Era uno de mis cuentos favoritos- su voz tembló un poco, al recordar a su madre, y qué sería de ella en esos momentos. La había dejado en unas condiciones algo críticas... Por un momento se arrepintió de haber huido de palacio, de haberla dejado allí, con Petunia y el insoportable de su novio... Pero ese pensamiento se esfumó por completo cuando sintió los brazos de James rodeando su cuerpo, al comprender que ella lo necesitaba. Y Lily no pudo más que cerrar los ojos, con una sonrisa en su cara, sintiendo la respiración de James sobre ella.

- ¿Sirius?- Susan levantó la mirada, muy extrañada. El moreno la miró, interrogante-. ¿Por qué está todo tan en silencio?- preguntó, muy extrañada. El chico también aguzó el oído. Era cierto, aquello era muy extraño. A esas alturas ya se deberían de oír a la pelirroja chillando en una de sus peleas con James o a Anna y Remus con sus peleas sobre la dirección del barco. Pero no se oía nada.

De forma perezosa, Sirius se levantó, como si no quisiera hacerlo. Susan lo siguió, y con un sencillo hechizo lograron que la puerta se abriera. Miraron a su alrededor, extrañados. En el sitio donde antes habían estado James y Lily, ahora no había nadie. Los dos chicos intercambiaron una mirada de confusión.

- ¿Dónde se han metido todos?- preguntó Sirius, algo extrañado. Susan miró a su alrededor, muy extrañada, aunque en ese momento no podía pensar con mucha claridad. Todavía se sentía como en las nubes, como si no estuviera realmente allí.

- No lo sé... ¿Quién está llevando el barco?- preguntó Susan, con algo de temor. No oía a Anna ni a Remus. Se miraron durante un segundo, asustados y corrieron a la cabina de mando-. ¡No hay nadie!- exclamó asustada-. ¿Cómo se maneja esto?- exclamó, ahora muy estresada.

- ¡Yo qué sé!- Sirius miraba los aparatos como si fueran aparatos altamente peligrosos-. ¿Por qué Remus y Send se han ido?- inquirió, extrañado.

- No lo sé... pero habrá que hacer algo, ¿no?- dijo la chica, no muy segura, acercándose a los mandos principales-. A lo mejor, si supiéramos hacia dónde queremos ir...- miró el horizonte.

- ¿Pero no sería mejor esperar a que aparezcan los otros?- preguntó Sirius, que no estaba seguro de que pudieran hacer que el aparato muggle aquel se moviera, y mucho menos se moviera por donde ellos querían. Susan lo miró de soslayo.

- Bueno, quizás deberíamos ir a buscarlos...- empezó la chica, pero fue interrumpida por Sirius, que se le acercó con una cara muy pícara.

- Bueno... Estamos aquí, los dos juntos...- se acercó aún más, ante la media sonrisa de Susan-. Y solos- añadió, antes de hacer que la poca distancia que los separaba desapareciera por completo.

- ¡Se escapa!- de hecho, la gigantesca ballena estaba cada vez más alejada del campo visual de los dos chicos que iban en la pequeña barca.

- Conjura un motor- sugirió Remus, al que nunca se le había dado muy bien eso de hacer aparecer objetos de la nada. Anna asintió y con un movimiento de varita, apareció un motor, que los hizo ir mucho más rápido.

- Bueno, dentro de poco llegaremos junto a ella- suspiró Anna, aliviada-. ¿Pero cómo los rescataremos? Deberíamos trazar un plan, o algo así. Podríamos pillar por sorpresa a la ballena, paralizarla... Aunque al ser un animal tan grande, quizás necesitemos un hechizo más potente...

Mientras Anna proponía varias ideas, Remus la miraba, deseoso de hacerle una pregunta que llevaba en su mente desde hacía bastante tiempo. Pero quizás... Decidió armarse de valor y atreverse a hacerla:

- Anna...- la chica se volvió hacia él, en señal de que lo escuchaba. Remus sintió algo muy raro mientras decía esto-: ¿A ti...? Bueno, me preguntaba por qué... ¿Por qué ayer por la noche...? Si tú...- pero la chica, con una media sonrisa triste, adivinó lo que iba a decir el chico.

- Remus, a mi no me importa- contestó la chica, sonriendo de forma misteriosa-. La verdad, aún me preguntaba cómo no me había dado cuenta antes...- soltó una risa nerviosa-. Supongo que a mi padre le habría decepcionado que no me hubiera dado cuenta...- dijo, mirando al cielo.

Remus sintió un gran alivio en su interior al darse cuenta que a la chica no le importaba de verdad. Pero no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que dijo, así que le preguntó:

- ¿Tu padre...?

- Sí, mi padre era licántropo- afirmó ella, con una sonrisa triste. Era a la primera persona a la que se lo contaba, pero, lo cierto es que la castaña ahora sentía que podía confiar totalmente en el chico. Remus prefirió no hacer preguntas, por que la vio algo triste, pero dentro de él, no pudo evitar sentir cierta curiosidad por conocer al padre de la chica. Nunca antes había conocido a otro hombre lobo.

- Creo que estamos llegando- dijo Remus, cambiando hábilmente de tema, para no hacer a la chica sentirse peor.

- Bien, vamos a prepararnos- ella, intentando que esos pensamientos volvieran a su mente, decidió que era hora de pasar a la acción. Con un nuevo movimiento de varita, los dos tenían el equipo necesario para aguantar en el fondo del mar bastante tiempo.

- ¿Anna?- la chica se volvió hacia Remus, que sonreía-. Gracias- y sin añadir nada más, se tiró al agua, dispuesto a salvar a la parejita que se encontraba en el interior de la ballena. Anna no tardó en seguirlo, también sonriendo.

Lily se sentía muy bien y muy protegida entre los brazos del chico, pero quiso hacer una pregunta que tenía en la mente:

- ¿James?- (N.A: ¿Por qué me habrá dado hoy por poner los nombres de todos entre interrogaciones? Cada día estoy más loca... ) Lily sintió como el chico la abrazaba con algo más de fuerza, a pesar de no incomodarle so en absoluto. Interpretó eso como que el jugador de quidditch la estaba escuchando-. ¿Por qué me besaste antes?- preguntó.

- Pues por que me gusta besarte- contestó con sencillez el chico, en un susurró que hizo estremecerse a Lily. La pelirroja se separó de James, y se dio la vuelta, para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿A qué estás jugando?- preguntó ella, con una ceja alzada. James no entendió la pregunta, pero de todas formas se acercó más a ella, que no se movió ni un milímetro, pero lo seguía viendo amenazante. El chico sintió como lo hipnotizaban esos ojos verdes intensos, que lo miraban con aprensión. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se sintió culpable.

- Lily...- susurró el chico, sintiéndose de pronto muy estúpido-. Para mi no es un juego- afirmó. El corazón de Lily se aceleró, pero no dejó que eso pudiera afectarla, aunque su voz sonó algo temblorosa o débil, sin saber muy bien si era por la proximidad de James o por lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿No es un juego besarme por qué te gusta besarme?- inquirió, amenazante. James pareció darse cuenta en ese momento lo que le molestaba a la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

- No te beso sólo por eso- contestó, como si fuera obvio. Lily lo miró con cara de "Pues acabas de decir que me besabas por eso".

- ¿Y entonces, por qué se supone que me besas?- preguntó, con cara de querer asesinarle allí mismo-. A lo mejor es que me besas por que te parece divertido, ¿no?- preguntó, sarcástica.

Sin mediar ninguna palabra más, James se acercó a Lily y la besó. Lily en un principio intentó poner resistencia, pero era imposible, sentía que todo su mundo estaba dando vueltas y no quería que aquel sentimiento se desvaneciera. Lentamente, con cuidado, James se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, que ahora se habían endulzado y ya no se mostraban tan amenazantes.

- ¿Es qué acaso no lo sientes?- preguntó el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Lily suspiró, ¿Por qué se complicaba tanto la vida? ¡Claro que lo sentía, pero al menos él podía reconocerlo!

- James...- empezó con un tono de advertencia la chica, pero él no la dejó continuar.

- Pero da igual, hagamos la dichosa hoguera de una maldita vez y vayámonos de aquí- dijo él, en un tono monótono, y sin dejar a la chica alegar nada, sacó su varita y exclamó-: ¡Incendio!

Unas llamas empezaron a arder en la lengua del animal, y Lily desvió su atención de James a la hoguera. Antes de que Lily recordara lo que pensaba decirle a James, notaron como la ballena empezaba a ¿estornudar? Pero lo único que sintieron era como salían expulsados violentamente de la ballena.

Era como salir por el aire disparados, por que, literalmente, eso fue lo que hicieron. Y lo curioso fue que aterrizaron justamente en una barca que estaba en el sitio exacto, en el momento exacto. Los dos estaban empapados de pies a cabezas, pero eso no importaba. Los dos acababan de estar dentro de una ballena, pero eso también daba igual. Los dos acababan de discutir por una tontería, pero en ese momento, eso ya no tenía importancia. Por que se miraron el uno al otro, con unas sonrisas y se fueron acercando, dispuestos a besarse... Pero de pronto, al lado de la barca, aparecieron unas parejas. Eran Remus y Anna, que venían de buscarlos y que se sorprendieron al verlos allí, en la barca.

Y no tardaron en volver al yate, que para su fortuna, seguía en su sitio, pues Susan y Sirius habían estado demasiado ocupados como para mover el yate. Así continuaron su viaje, agradeciendo que no tardaran en llegar a tierra firme, donde no faltaba mucho para salir de ese mundo. Pero ahora todos lo tenían claro: Nunca iban a olvidar una aventura como la que estaban viviendo.

CONTINUARÁ...

Weno, spero westras opinions, ok? Q en serio, son mui importants pa mi. Un beso! Prdon x no contstar a los rr, un tngo tiempo, pro musas asias x djarlos!


	14. Los Rizos de La Rata

Mis dusculpas x la tardanza, xq el kpi sea tan corto, xq este tan mal exo, asi corriendo i a las prisas. Pero s q uvo varias cosas q retrasaron su publikcion, n serio, mil perdon...

Muxas gracias x los reviews, a lo mjor tardo un poco n respondrlos, pro sq ievo una etapa, se estropea el ordenador, estoi mui ocupada, tengo examenes, m kstigan sin ordenador... Si s q ia dcia io q soi gafe!

En fin, espero q al mnos os guste el kpi, lo ice deprisa i corriendo, asi q nu sep como m abra qedado... Nu dudn n djar opiniones, q siempr son bien recibidas!

Muxos besitos!

LOS RIZOS DE LA RATA

Por fin, tierra a la vista. Ninguno de los seis ocupantes del barco podía disimular su sonrisa. Además, según el mapa que Remus, el que ahora dirigía la nave, tenía en sus manos, no faltaba mucho para llegar a la tierra aquella desconocida desde la que se suponía que iban a salir de allí. Pero la pregunta era... ¿Querían los chicos llegar al fin de aquel extraño mundo?

Entonces, surgió otro problema: Ninguno de los chicos sabía muy bien cómo se atracaba un barco. Anna, que alegremente se había apoderado del control del barco, se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia lo que parecía una playa. Y claro, Lily, que según ella era "La única que tenía sentido común en el barco", se apresuró a quitarle el timón del barco a su amiga, y haciendo gala de sus nulos conocimientos en navegación, le dio a todas las palancas que encontró para ver cual era el freno.

Resultado: El barco acabó volcado en la playa, medio roto, y los seis chicos, que literalmente había salido volando del barco, esparcidos por la playa. Por fortuna, la arena había amortiguado la caída de los seis jóvenes, y ninguno parecía haber sufrido heridas de consideración. 

- Recordadme que nunca deje que Evans vuelva a tomar el control de un barco- comentó Sirius, mientras se sentaba en la mullida arena y empezaba a sacarse las diminutas partículas de arena de su perfecto cabello.

- Podría haber sido peor- se defendió Lily, molesta. Los otros cinco alzaron una ceja en plan: "Lo dudo"-. ¡Por lo menos, he sabido sortear las rocas de la playa y no hemos chocado contra nada!- dijo, triunfante.

- Lily, en la playa no hay rocas- dijo Anna, negando con la cabeza, algo molesta porque la pelirroja le había arrebatado el timón. Lily le lanzó una mirada asesina a la castaña, pero esta la ignoró.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha pronto. Estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo- saltó James para defender a la chica. Esta le regaló una sonrisa, agradecida.

- Está bien, trae- dijo Susan, quitándole de las manos el mapa a Remus.

- ¡Eh!- protestó Remus, que lo había estado observando. Todos se acercaron a Susan, que observaba el mapa, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

- Según esto, acabamos de entrar en el territorio de Ricitos de Oro- explicó, algo molesta-. Siempre me pareció un cuento muy cursi- dijo ella, ceñuda. Todos se la quedaron mirando muy sorprendidos por lo que decía la chica.

- Susan...- empezó Sirius, alzando una ceja-. ¿No decías que tú no conocías ningún cuento muggle?- preguntó, extrañado. Los demás asintieron, y Susan se apresuró a asentir:

- A mi madre le encantaban las cosas muggles- explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Lily abrió la boca, molesta y Susan adivinó lo que su mejor amiga iba a decir-: Y no, no os lo he dicho antes porque sólo sé unos pocos.

De pronto, Remus escuchó unos pasos. Se dio la vuelta y lo que vio lo dejó bastante impresionado. Allí, en medio de la playa había una especie de rata gigante, puesta sobre sus dos patas traseras, con una estrafalaria melena rubia, rizada. Pronto, la atención del resto de los chicos se fijó en... La niña – rata. 

- ¿Qué es esa cosa?- dijo Anna, mirando a aquel ser con repugnancia. Las expresiones en las caras de Susan y Lily eran muy parecidas a las de su amiga. No ocultaban el asco que les daba aquel extraño ser.

- ¿No os recuerda a alguien?- preguntó Remus, recordando a aquel niño idiota con el que compartían habitación en Hogwarts (N.A: No, en este fic los merodeadores tan sólo eran tres, no se juntaron con esa rata traicionera... Pero si le hacían alguna que otra broma... xDD). James y Sirius asintieron en silencio, aquella... cosa o lo que fuera, era, en una palabra, repugnante. 

Entonces, ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba que pasase: La niña – rata habló:

- ¡Hola, yo soy Petar Pettigrew! Aunque la gente me conoce más como Ricitos de Oro- se presentó la niña – rata – gorda. Ahora sí que todos se miraron con extrañeza. El nombre de la rata niña era demasiado parecido al del chico que ocupaba la misma habitación que los merodeadores.

Todos estaban demasiado impresionados como para hablar, pero fue finalmente Sirius el que habló:

- Bueno, nosotros somos James Potter, Remus Lupin, Susan March, Anna Send, Lily Evans y... Yo soy Sirius Black- se presentó el chico, sintiéndose un poco tonto al hablarle a una rata gigante.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a la casa de los tres osos, pero si tenéis tiempo, no dudéis en pasaros por allí-dijo alegremente Petar, con su voz chillona y desagradable, mientras se daba la vuelta y se perdía entre los árboles que había más allá de la playa.

- ¿Es mi impresión o acabamos de estar a menos de dos metros de una rata gigante?- preguntó Lily, mirando como ida hacia el sitio donde se había ido aquel extraño y estúpido ser.

- Pero aún no sabéis lo peor- dijo Susan, como si se estuviera auto compadeciendo. Anna y Lily miraron a su amiga, como si no se pudieran creer que hubiera algo peor-. ¡La rata se ha ido en la dirección que tenemos que tomar para irnos de aquí!- dijo, con cara de horror.

Los tres chicos observaban a las chicas como si se hubieran vuelto locas de remate. Así que, sin mediar ni media palabra, James se situó al lado de su pelirroja preferida, y de forma lenta, pues sabía por propia experiencia de que la chica se podría poner agresiva si lo hacía con demasiada brusquedad y empezó a llevarla suavemente por la misma dirección que había tomado la niña rata momentos antes.

Por su parte, Sirius y Remus hicieron lo mismo con Susan y Anna, respectivamente. Pero lo que no contaban era con que ellas estaban algo más agresivas que su amiga la pelirroja, por muy extraño que pareciera, pues normalmente era al revés.

- ¡Black, suelta!- protestaba Susan, que estaba extrañamente molesta con el chico, cosa que él seguía sin entender. Susan siempre había sido un misterio para él. Primero lo besaba, luego, le contestaba, le volvía a besar y se volvía a comportar otra vez así de raro.

- No, no, que si no te vas a escapar y no lo puedo permitir- dijo Sirius como si fuera obvio, aunque sólo recibió una mirada asesina como toda respuesta. Pero al menos, Susan dejó de hablar, peor no de intentar zafarse del fuerte brazo del moreno. A pesar de que no le hacía daño, era incapaz de soltarse de su brazo.

- Black, sé andar sola- volvió a insistir, procurando no perder demasiado de vista a James y Lily, que andaban en silencio, o en todo caso en susurros, pues Susan no alcanzaba a oír nada de su conversación.

- ¿No habíamos quedado en que nos llamábamos por nuestros nombres de pila?- preguntó de forma traviesa el chico. Susan soltó un suspiro, aquel chico era imposible. ¡No se podía razonar con él!

Mientras tanto, una situación para nada parecida se daba con Anna y Remus, que iban detrás de Susan y Sirius. Remus no agarraba a Anna, pero caminaba a su lado mientras la chica miraba hacia otro lado, visiblemente incómoda. ¿Cómo se tenía que comportar con él ahora? Era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así, no sabía muy bien qué era lo que le estaba pasando y se sentía algo estúpida. Ya había salido con algún que otro chico antes, pero aquella vez era distinto...

Remus miraba de reojo a la chica que iba a su lado. Ya no podía negar lo evidente, aquella chica le gustaba, y mucho. ¿Pero era sólo eso? No lo entendía. Era conocido como el merodeador más tímido y calmado, pero aquella vez no se sentía así, no tímido, ni mucho menos calmado. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero era una cosa que no había sentido antes.

De pronto, sus miradas coincidieron, y los dos enrojecieron levemente. Casi sin proponérselo, sus manos se entrelazaron y siguieron su camino, felices y con una sonrisa tonta pintada en sus labios. Una sonrisa de... enamorados.

Por su parte, Lily se había zafado lenta y con delicadeza de la mano de James. Ahora caminaba a su lado, con seguridad y a la vez algo pensativa. Aquel día le había dado por pensar lo irónica que había resultado ser la vida. Por la cabeza de la pelirroja resonaban las palabras de su madre:

"-Se supone que no te lo puedo decir, hija, pero ya que es posible que no salga de esta, me veo obligada a ello... Antes de morir, tu padre arregló tus papeles para comprometerte. Estás comprometida con un heredero, Liliana, aunque es un secreto guardado entre los dos reinos, que confían con ello unirse en uno. Lily, en tus manos está que el pueblo prospere y que no haya una guerra."

Pero su madre no le había dicho... No le había dicho con quien estaba prometida. Y ahora le daba por pensar en eso. Guardaba una pequeña esperanza, muy dentro de ella misma en que fuera con cierto heredero que tenía a su lado... Pero las posibilidades eran tan remotas, que no pudo evitar que una débil lágrima rodase por su mejilla.

- Lily...- James se había percatado de que algo sucedía. La pelirroja se detuvo, secándose esa solitaria lágrima que se había atrevido a salir de sus ojos como esmeraldas.

- Estoy bien, James... Sólo pensaba- dijo simplemente. James asintió, comprendiendo. Continuaron andando, en silencio. Lily agradeció que James no insistiera.

Entonces, ante ellos apareció una casa bien pintoresca. Era como aquella que ofrecían en las ilustraciones de los libros, pequeña, acogedora y que invitaba a entrar en ella.

Como los dos chicos se habían parado, no tardaron en estar a su lado Susan, Sirius, Remus y Anna, estos últimos aún con sus manos entrelazadas.

- ¿Por qué no entramos?- sugirió Remus, al ver la indecisión en la cara de los otros chicos.

- Por que es posible que así tardemos más... Aunque me duele todo...- comentó Susan, que ya había conseguido soltarse de Sirius y se había alejado de él lo máximo que había podido-. Yo propongo que entremos, aunque no me hace mucha gracia encontrarme otra vez con esa niña rata tan rara.

Pero no tuvieron necesidad de entrar para ver a la niña rata esa tan rara, por que en ese momento, Petar Pettigrew salió corriendo de casa de los tres Osos.

- ¡Socorro!- chillaba, desesperada, mientras corría hacia ellos-. ¡Unos osos horribles y espantosos me quieren comer!- dijo, horrorizada y buscó refugio detrás de Susan.

- ¡Aléjate de mí, rata asquerosa!- decía la chica, mirando al animal muy asqueada. Sirius se apresuró a rescatar a su damisela en apuros, pero antes de que pudiera sacar su varita, la puerta de la casa se abrió de nuevo.

La atención de todos, incluida la de Susan, se centró en tres aterradoras figuras que se encontraban en la puerta. Los tres Osos estaban enfadados por que cierta rata de rizos dorados había entrado en su casa y se había bebido la sopa del menor de los Osos.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas?- preguntó James, que en su vida había visto un oso, al igual que Sirius y Susan, a la que tan sólo se lo había descrito, aunque era mucho más aterrador de lo que imaginaba.

- ¡Son Osos!- exclamó Lily, saliendo de su trance momentáneo. Anna fue la primera que sacó su varita, soltando su mano de la de Remus, que no tardó en sacar la suya también.

Pero los osos no se acobardaron ante lo que ellos consideraban unos humanos con inofensivos trozos de madera en sus manos. El más grande, al que identificaron como el padre soltó un tremendo rugido que hizo que Petar gritara, pero ninguno de los seis Gryffindors se acobardó:

- ¡Desmaius!- sin ponerse de acuerdo, los seis chicos lanzaron el mismo hechizo. Sirius y James se encargaron del padre, mientras Susan y Lily lo hacían de la madre y Remus y Anna tumbaban con un golpe certero al hijo ya bastante desarrollado.

Ahora la niña rata los miraba con miedo, como si temiera que los chicos la fueran a atacar, por lo que decidió que lo más prudente era salir de allí corriendo cuanto antes.

- Al final, va a resultar que este no ha sido un día tan aburrido- comentó como si tal cosa Susan, guardándose su varita y mirando con una sonrisa el sitio por donde había huído la niña rata.

Hubo un asentimiento general, y mientras el Sol se escondía más en el horizonte, los seis chicos decidieron emprender de nuevo el camino, en busca de la salida de aquel mundo. Aunque ahora, una cosa tenían clara: No se iban a olvidar de su estancia allí.

CONTINUARÁ...

Ojala les gustara el kpi, en serio. Weno, nu toi mui inspirada, como seguro comprobaron, os contxto a los rr

**Marie Ann: **Olaaa! Me alegra muxo q t gust mi ff, intentar seguirlo pronto, aunq l final iap se va acerkndo... En fin, muxas asias x djar rr espero q sigas leyendo, muxos bss!

**Lady Kenobi: **Olas, wapixima! Weno, m stoi planteando acr continuación si eso t preocupa, pro sq no stoi mui inspirada i en todo kso seria una continuación algo corto, no lo sep. El tiempo lo dira, tb las ganas i otras cosas como el tiempo... Me alegra q t gust, eso m anima a continuar asta l final. Mxxs bss!

**Gemininis:** Muxas asias x leer mi ff i djar rr, es genial q t gust, lo d la relacion ntr los prsonjs es algo complikdo, pro ia se vera, ok? Muxos bss, cuidat muxo, q io intentar seguir pronto!

**Trini: **Olas, wapa, knto tiempo! xDD Wen, tiens q darm tu msn, ep? Ac tiempo q no hablo con tu ermana, pro si nop ia se lo pido, eps? Wen, pos al final fueron James y Lily los d la ballena, iap ves xik, abra q vr q pasa ahora i si t gusto el kpi, esta xistoso Peter con rizos dorados, nop? JAJAJAJ, sq lo veo i m parto io sola, la gent empieza a pnsar q stoi lok (i tienn razon) xDD, seguire pronto, muxxs bss, wapa, cuidat muxx!

N fin, djar rr, pliss, intentar actualizar prontoooo!


	15. Nada que Perder

Olaaa!

Weno, aqi stoi io, d nuevo a la krga, para prsentaros st kpi, q ia s l nº 15!

Weno, prdon x no actualizar ants, pro m fue un muy dificil, n srio, stuve 2 meses sin ordenador, me fi de vacaciones.. puff, q espero q os gust el capitulo, en serio, muxos bss a vr si os gust st kpi, okis? M qedo un poco raro, pro sta vz no se vana podr qejar xq m qedo corto, xq creo q s uno d los q m a qedado + largos d todos los kpis q st ff, x no dcir l + largo!

Otra cosa: Muxas asias x sus rrs, n srio q m acn muxa ilusion i io nu sep q aria sin ellos, n srio, sigan djando, x favor!

Weno, mjor no m nrrollo + i os prsnto aqi l kpi, ok? Muxos bss, cuidsen muxo!

NADA QUE PERDER

Tres chicos y tres chicas caminaban con un rumbo fijo, pero en medio de una situación que se les hacía a todos extraña. En esta ocasión no había gritos, peleas, miradas reprobatorias, ni ningún tipo de gesto obsceno. Se respiraba un aire de cordialidad, de un montón de sentimientos que caminaban con ellos, como si los estuvieran rodeando. Y aquello sentimientos confundían a los cansados estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Susan March y Lily Evans abrían la marcha. Las dos iban en silencio, pensando en lo que les estaba pasando.

Susana Alexa March nunca había tenido tanta seguridad de una cosa en su vida, pero tampoco nunca antes había dudado tanto antes de tomar una decisión, pues si de algo se caracterizaba la campesina era de ser muy decidida y nunca dudaba ante nada. Esta vez le había costado algo más, se iba a jugar todo, el resto ya no importaba, solo, por una vez en su vida, se iba a dejar llevar por su corazón, en vez de por la razón.

Liliana Mariana Evans no era menos. Tenía expresión seria de nuevo, ¿qué más daba con quien la habían comprometido sus padres? ¡Si a ella no le daba la gana, pues no se casaba! No podían obligarla, e incluso estaba planteándose dejar el trono a su hermana, lo que hace el amor... ¡Cualquier cosa antes de separarse del guapo príncipe que venía detrás y que no paraba de mirarla! Con la seguridad de aquella palabras que se fue repitiendo mentalmente, Lily caminó más segura, dándose cuenta que estar en aquel mundo, lejos de la civilización, con sus amigas, con aquellos traviesos chicos a los que, no podía negarlo, les había cogido cariña y a uno de ellos algo más que eso, la habían hecho madurar. Estaba dispuesta a dar toda aquella vez, ya no le importaba el resto del mundo...

Y fue así, entre personas casi mudas, vagando por sus pensamientos, como llegaron, casi a la noche, a un gran prado, a orillas de un apacible lago. Anna no pudo disimular un bostezo, todos estaban cansados. Se miraron unos a otros, con indecisión:

- ¿Paramos aquí?- preguntó Sirius, que también tenía algo de sueño-. Estamos ya cerca del territorio este enorme, así que lo mejor es descansar para mañana poder irnos hacia allí...

- Por mí, bien- lo secundó Lily, sentándose en la hierba y mirando el lago en calma. Al fin parecían haber caído en un territorio sin sobresaltos, donde había calma y tranquilidad... Que equivocada estaba la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

Nada más decidirlo entre todos, una casa idéntica a la que había a orillas del bosque de Aladín empezó a materializarse al lado de ellos, a orillas del lago. Los seis chicos no tardaron en entrar dentro, seguros de que allí encontrarían... A unos viejos amigos.

Y efectivamente, allí, en el mostrador, con cara muy sonriente, algo más alegre que la última vez que la vieron, estaba Alice, con una sonrisa en los labios y muy contenta.

- ¡Hola, chicos!- los saludó, sonriendo. Los seis no tardaron en estar junto a ella-. ¿Qué tal el viaje?- les preguntó amablemente.

- Bueno, más o menos- contestó Anna, no muy segura-. Por así decirlo, un poco extraño, nunca había hecho un viaje tan raro, contando las excursiones culturales que tenía que hacer con mi padre de pequeña...- comentó, negando con la cabeza, como si tan sólo con recordarlo sintiese que lo estaba viviendo de nuevo.

- ¿Y Frank?- preguntó James al no verlo por allí. Ante la sola mención del muchacho, la sonrisa de Alice se ensanchó aún mucho más. Susan alzó una ceja, poniéndose en alerta.

- Andará por ahí, con los preparativos, así que me quedó yo aquí solita en el hotel, ya me estaba aburriendo...- dijo Alice, ahora cambiando a una expresión soñadora-. No es que tenga mucho clientes, lo cierto es que casi todo el mundo que hay por aquí ya tiene sitio donde dormir.

- ¿Con los preparativos para qué?- preguntó Remus, al que le picó un poco la curiosidad. Anna le miró de forma reprobatoria, pero prefirió no decir nada. La castaña tenía una idea bastante acertada sobre de qué preparativos se trataban, y la nueva sonrisa de Alice no hizo más que confirmárselo:

- Para la boda, por supuesto- contestó ella de forma casual. Anna sonrió, mientras Susan y Lily felicitaban a la futura Alice Longbottom que no podía más que sonreír.

- Bueno, es un poco tarde...- Sirius parecía molesto de que los chicos hubieran sido apartados del tema de conversación, por que las chicas habían empezado a hablar sobre si el vestido no se qué, que si estos zapatos, que si que capa de maquillaje combinaba mejor, que si el peinado, el perfume... Vamos, de esos temas de conversación que a los chicos no les agrada demasiado y que los hace parecer excluidos-. ¿No deberíamos de irnos a la cama ya?- preguntó, esperanzado.

- ¿Pero no vamos a cenar?- protestó Susan, que tenía mucha hambre. Las chicas asintieron, y al final, con el voto decisivo de Remus, que al contrario de sus amigos, prefirió cenar primero, los seis chicos acabaron en el comedor del hotel, cenando de forma animada.

- ¿Esto qué es?- preguntó James con desconfianza mientras señalaba un inofensivo faisán al horno. El pobre nunca había visto uno en su vida, y no es que fuera de ese tipo de personas que quieren probar todo lo nuevo, si no más bien al contrario, era algo alérgico a las nuevas comidas y a los nuevos sabores.

- Sólo es un faisán, James- dijo Lily, sonriendo de forma inocente y sirviéndose un gran pedazo del animal-. ¿No quieres?- le preguntó, muy sonriente. El chico negó con la cabeza, la verdad es que cuando Lily ponía esa cara de niña buena, no podía haber nada bueno detrás-. Pues mejor, más para mí- dijo la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros, ante la atenta y minuciosa mirada de James.

- Bueno, vale pero sólo un poco- acabó diciendo cuando la chica repetía por segunda vez. Lily sonrió, aquella técnica la solía usar su madre con ella para que probara comidas de pequeña.

- Que linda pareja hacen, ¿no crees?- comentó Anna, mirando sonriente a Lily y a James. Remus, que estaba a su lado, asintió, él y Sirius sabían mejor que nadie todo por lo que tenía que haber pasado James para que Lily tan sólo aguantase sin insultar a James cinco míseros segundos.

- ¿Mejor que nosotros?- preguntó Remus en un falso tono de enfado. Anna rió por lo bajo, haciendo como que lo pensaba.

- No sé, no sé, habría que ver... Déjame comprobarlo...- y se acercó al licántropo, dándole un suave y corto beso en los labios. Se separó, mirándolo a los ojos y con una sonrisa traviesa. Remus también la miraba, cada día le gustaba más aquella chica.

- ¿Necesitas comprobarlo otra vez?- preguntó el chico, con cara de que le costaba mucho comprobarlo-. Es que creo que no me ha quedado muy claro, no lo sé...

- Sí, yo también pienso igual- confirmó ella, que todavía no había probado bocado, al igual que el chico, que la atrajo hacia sí, mientras le daba un dulce beso, esta vez algo más largo que el anterior. Los dos se olvidaron de que delante estaban sus amigos, pues unos estaban demasiado ocupados con los faisanes, y los otros, pues digamos que estaban ocupados sin más en la trabajosa labor que los mortales llamamos... comer.

Pero luego llegó el problema: Tres habitaciones de dos personas. Los seis chicos se miraron entre sí, Alice ya se había ido a la cama, y nadie parecía tener ganas de ir a despertarla. La pregunta era... ¿Quién dormía con quién? La última vez, los tres chicos habían dormido juntos, Lily y Susan en otra habitación y Anna tenía una sola para ella. Pero todo apuntaba que tenían dos opciones:

1ª: Chico-Chica, Chico-Chico, Chica-Chica (Orden variable)

2ª: Chica-Chico, Chico-Chica, Chica-Chico ( " " )

- ¿Cómo repartimos las habitaciones?- preguntó Lily, intentando parecer casual, aunque mirando a los chicos de forma desconfiada. Pero por la mente de las tres chicas pasaba el mismo pensamiento: Era mejor que fueran ellas quienes distribuyeran las habitaciones, pues sabe Dios qué tipo de distribución organizaban los tres chicos.

- Pues podíamos...- empezó Sirius, con una cara que aparentaba ser seria, pero sin poder disimular una mirada muy pícara que le lanzó a Susan y no pasó inadvertida por Susan, y a la que la molestó algo:

- Sirius, ahorrátelo, ¿vale?- pidió, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. A ver qué pensaban sus amigas con las ideas extrañas del muchacho.

- ¡Pero si no sabes lo que iba a decir!- protestó Sirius, algo molesto, aunque consciente de que la chica lo había calado. Susan resopló, no era el momento de discutir. Se volvió hacia sus amigas, esperando que estas tuvieran una idea mínimamente más satisfactoria para todos.

- ¿Y si lo echamos a suertes?- propuso Lily, no muy segura, pero al ver la cara de los tres chicos, añadió-. Yo seré el jurado- la sonrisa de los tres desapareció casi en el acto-. Bien, cada uno tiene que hacer un papel con su nombre, los chicos lo dejáis en una urna- hizo aparecer dos urnas-. Las chicas lo dejamos en la otra, y yo, con los ojos vendados, cojo un papel de cada una- explicó la chica-. Los que coja, compartirán habitación, y las otras dos chicas se quedarán con la segunda, mientras que los otros dos chicos, con la tercera.

Y así se hizo. Una vez echados todos los papeles, fueron revueltos por los merodeadores, concretamente, uno de ellos, mientras Lily tenía los ojos cerrados, se preocupó de dejar su papel encima del resto, y en la urna de las chicas, el de una de ellas más a mano que el resto, sin que los demás chicos se dieran cuenta. 

Lily se aproximó a la urna de las chicas, guiada por Susan y cogió el primer papel que encontró. Sin desdoblarlo, se quitó primero la venda, y ante la atenta mirada del resto de los chicos, lo abrió.

- ¡Mierda!- masculló, enfadada. James sonrió enigmáticamente-. ¿No podemos repetirlo?- preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. El resto negaron con la cabeza-. Está bien, soy yo- acabó aceptando Lily entre dientes.

Eso hizo que la sonrisa de James se ensanchara, pero Lily no lo vio, pues en ese momento, la pelirroja se vendaba de nuevo los ojos, algo nerviosa, mientras acercaba con las manos temblorosas hacia la otra urna, de nuevo guiada por su mejor amiga. De nuevo intruso su mano en el recipiente, tocando un primer papel. ¿Debía de coger aquel? Removió la mano, nerviosa, palpando otro. Decidió jugar un rato con ellos, mezclándolos, como jugando con ellos. Finalmente, acabó cogiendo uno, algo indecisa.

Mientras ella se volvía a quitar la venda, James mostraba una mirada de preocupación. Lily había removido mucho los papeles, ahora el tenía un tercio de las posibilidades de que le tocase con la pelirroja... Lily, una vez sin venda, desdobló el papel, algo nerviosa, y cuando lo vio, se puso algo más blanca de lo normal.

- Insisto, ¡Tenemos que invalidar esto!- dijo, nerviosa, ocultando el papel tras de sí, turbada. El resto la siguieron mirando de igual forma, hasta que la pelirroja se hartó-. Está bien, pero insisto en que prefiero ir a dormir con las chicas en el suelo- añadió, con insistencia. Los demás no le hicieron mucho caso a lo último que dijo, así que Lily se dignó a anunciar la persona con la que compartiría la habitación-. Sirius Black.

Lo primero que vio Sirius fueron sendas miradas de advertencia por parte de James y de Susan, que no parecían muy contentos con los resultados del sorteo.

Así, que al final, las habitaciones quedaron distribuidas así: Susan y Anna en la primera, Lily y Sirius en la segunda y James y Remus en la restante. Vamos, que en la segunda habitación iba a resultar un desastre.

- Black, te sales a fuera mientras me cambio- le dijo Lily con tono autoritario nada más entrar en la habitación asignada. Cogió la cama más cómoda y se tumbó en ella, algo cansada.

- ¿Por qué no te cambias en el baño?- preguntó Sirius molesto. Tampoco iba a permitir que la pelirroja se pusiera en plan feminista y que empezase a dar órdenes todo el rato. Se le ocurrió pensar que James tenía un gusto muy extraño para las mujeres, mira que le gustaba raritas.

- Por que necesito mi espacio- bufó Lily, mientras echaba al chico de la habitación a empujones, tras levantarse de la cama con aires-. Y ni se te ocurra entrar antes de que yo te lo diga- añadió, y como no se fiaba mucho del chico, decidió cerrar la puerta con magia, no fuera a ser...

Sirius se cruzó de brazos en mitad del pasillo, molesto. ¡A saber cuánto tardaba la pelirroja! Pero los minutos iban pasando de forma muy lenta para el pobre de Sirius, y Lily no le daba indicado que entrase. ¡¿Cómo podía tardar tanto en cambiarse! Llevaba más de un cuarto de hora para ponerse un simple pijama... Un nuevo temor asaltó a Sirius. ¿Y si Lily se había olvidado de él? ¿Y si se había ido ya a la cama sin decirle nada? ¡Maldición, había olvidado su varita dentro de la habitación! ¿Y cómo abría ahora la puerta? ¿Qué haría ahora? ¡Dios, sólo a él le pasaba esas cosas...!

A la mañana siguiente, Susan se despertó muy temprano, con renovadas energías. Anna seguía dormida, y se removía, intranquila, en su cama. Con algunas ganas de ir a dar una vuelta y despejarse, Susan se vistió. No sabía qué hora era, pero en ese momento eso no le importaba. Con sigilo, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta lo más suave que pudo. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con una escena que consiguió sacarle una sonrisa.

Cierto merodeador de pelo negro y eterna cara de niño bueno, así como unos cautivadores y pícaros ojos negros, en ese momento cerrados dormía plácidamente en medio del pasillo, acurrucado en una esquina (N.A: ¡Qué mono, mi niño!) Con una sonrisa, casi una risa, Susan se acercó a Sirius Orión Black, que dormía ajeno a que la chica lo observaba.

Una perversa idea surcó la cabeza de Susan. Con una sonrisa traviesa, se agachó y con cuidado y algo de dificultad, consiguió coger a Sirius en brazos. Casi pierde el equilibrio cuando lo levantó del suelo, pero con algo de dificultad consiguió transportarlo, puesto que Susan, gracias al quidditch poseía una gran fuerza física. Consiguió caminar sin despertar al chico hasta a las afueras del hotel, sin que nadie la viese y aunque sus manos flaqueaban, al final consiguió llegar a orillas del lago.

Y entonces, tras un suave balanceo, lo hizo:

¡PLAF!

Sirius Orión Black despertó de golpe, completamente empapado, en el lago, al lado de Susana Alexa March, que no podía parar de reírse como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Sirius bufó, molesto. Iba a tener que retirar lo que había pensado ayer de las chicas tan raras que le gustaban a su mejor amigo, porque la que le gustaba a él, se llevaba la palma.

- ¿Qué haces?- Sirius estaba algo molesto, eso de ser despertado tirado a un lago, no era algo que podía considerar como la mejor forma de empezar un día. Con una sonrisa traviesa, algo más despierto, el moreno empezó a salpicar a Susan.

Resultado: dos minutos después, Susan también estaba en el lago, cubierta de pies a cabeza de agua, riéndose junto a Sirius. Pero ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba que sucediera:

De pronto, un animal no identificado, nadando a una velocidad bastante alarmante, empezó a rodear a Susan. Nadaba a nivel de superficie, y era tan la velocidad que cogía que Susan no se podía mover, se quedó rígida en el sitio, muda de la impresión.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Sirius se acercó a la chica, mientras el animal, o lo que quiera que fuera, iba aminorando velocidad. Cuando por fin pudieron definir con claridad al animal Susan puso una cara muy rara e indescifrable, mientras Sirius contemplaba al animal con recelo, pues era la primera vez que veía uno-. ¿Qué es esta cosa?- preguntó finalmente el chico, mirando a Susan, algo desconcertado.

- ¡Es un pato!- exclamó Susan, algo turbada. El animal, con su graciosa cola, su pico redondeado y sus ojitos saltones, que en ese momento, ya casi detenido en el lago, observaban a Susan con gran interés-. Pero no es un pato cualquiera...- Susan había reparado en el color grisáceo de las plumas del ave-. ¡Es el patito feo!- exclamó, lo que provocó que Sirius se desconcertara aún más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿El patito qué?- Susan, armándose de paciencia, se dedicó la próxima media hora en contarle a Sirius el cuento del patito feo, así como lo que era un pato, ese animal desconocido hasta entonces para Sirius.

Lily Evans de extraño buen humor, con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, algo extraña en ella. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su cama de al lado, que extraño, estaba intacta, nadie había pasado allí la noche. ¡Maldición, había cerrado la puerta con magia y Sirius se había quedado fuera! Bueno, no es que la chica lo lamentase mucho, así había dormido sin ningún tipo de sobresaltos ni nada raro.

Con algo de curiosidad que siempre caracterizaba a la pelirroja, decidió salir de la habitación para averiguar dónde había pasado la noche su compañero de habitación. Claro que, la chica no se dio cuenta de que salía al pasillo en camisón, y en un mundo como aquel, donde cualquier ley no era tomada en cuenta, aquello no era algo muy prudente.

- Vaya, Lily, ¿madrugando, no?- preguntó una voz en un tono un tanto extraño para el gusto de Lily. La pelirroja giró la cabeza, y allí, apoyado elegantemente en el marco de la puerta de su habitación estaba James Potter, mirándola con una sonrisa juguetona y traviesa.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando Lily cayó en la cuenta de que había salido al pasillo en camisón, y cabe destacar que en la habitación hacía bastante calor y el pijama, por así decirlo, no dejaba mucho que trabajar a la imaginación. Las mejillas de Liliana Mariana Evans se tornaron de un color carmesí, que hizo una extraña combinación con su pelo rojo oscuro. 

- Al menos yo tengo la certeza que durante la noche, mi único sueño no ha sido relacionado con escobas ni snitchs, por lo que he madrugado por que me ha apetecido- contestó Lily, picada, y sin darle tiempo al chico para replicar, cerró la puerta, para cambiarse lo más rápido que pudo.

- Y yo que pensé que las mujeres tardabais mucho en arreglaros...- comentó James, cuando en menos de un minuto, Lily volvió a salir, perfectamente vestida, peinada y bastante serena.

- Tópicos- dijo Lily simplemente, de mejor humor, mientras se encogía de hombros. La chica cuando quería podía darse prisa... aunque algo de magia nunca venía mal, ¿no?-. ¿Bajamos a desayunar?- preguntó, pues con todo el lío del faisán de la noche anterior, que cabe destacar, Lily se había terminado por comérselo entero, la chica volvía a tener hambre. Lily era una de esas chicas con suerte a las que comer mucho no las engordaba casi nada. 

James aceptó y ambos, charlando amenamente (es decir, James intentando por milésima vez averiguar por que Lily odiaba el quidditch) Se dirigieron al restaurante del hotel, donde tú mismo, con un simple golpe de varita, podías materializar cualquier plato.

Y vamos, cualquier persona que no los conociera de nada, si los hubiera visto en el transcurso de aquel desayuno, habría tenido la certeza absoluta de que aquellos dos chicos eran una pareja de enamorados normal y corriente, sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones, sin nada que perder, pero si mucho que arriesgar.

Así que, cuando Anna entró en el lugar, medio dormida, y se encontró con la escena de Lily, de forma muy maternal, intentaba que James se comiese todo el desayuno, así que la chica, con una sonrisa, decidió dejarlos solos, y cuando salió del comedor y se encontró con Remus, que venía en ese momento hacia allí, no pudo más que obligarlo a salir de allí rápido.

- ¿Por qué no vamos tú y yo a hacer algo divertido?- sugirió Remus, con una sonrisa. Los últimos días había estado más contento que lo de costumbre. Anna no pudo más que sonreír, aceptando encantada la proposición del joven licántropo y los dos, muy mimosos, se encaminaron hasta el exterior por la parte trasera, sin ver a Susan y a Sirius.

Después de comer era cuando los muchachos habían fijado el momento para partir. Y lo curioso fue que, para los seis muchachos, la mañana se pasó muy rápido.

Susan y Sirius se dedicaron a explorar los alrededores, procurando no perderse. Claro que ambos insistían en que tenían un sentido de orientación mejor que el otro, pero cuando se encontraron en una bifurcación y cada uno quería ir por un lado diferente, y al final resultó que el camino que había elegido Susan era el correcto, el orgullo de merodeador de Sirius se vio gravemente herido, lo que causó que Susan se divirtiera en sobre manera.

Y, como no, no había mejor momento que, a las doce del medio día, cuando el sol se acercaba al centro del soleado cielo para que Sirius lo decidiera. Le daba ya igual el resto del mundo, por que, sinceramente, ¿Qué más le daba lo que pensasen los demás? Eso nunca había sido un obstáculo para él, y, a decir verdad, las únicas opiniones que le habían importado eran las de James y Remus, de los que sabía de sobra su aprobación. Desde luego, su familia era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, sabía que jamás lo aprobarían, pero que se aguantaran. Él era libre de tomar decisiones, y sabía que la que iba a tomar en aquel momento, era muy importante, pero también tenía la certeza absoluta de que no se iba a arrepentir.

- Sussie- la llamó, pues la chica estaba demasiado ocupada prendiendo una hoguera. La chica se volvió hacia él, y clavó sus ojos de color marrón verdoso en los negros como el carbón de Sirius, en señal de que le prestaba atención-. Sólo era porque quería que lo supieras...- tomó aire, muchas veces había hecho aquel tipo de comentarios, pero ninguna vez en serio, lo que lo diferenciaba de aquella ocasión-. Que a mi ya no me importa lo demás, me da igual lo que pase... Yo... Yo quiero estar contigo, ya no importa lo demás, por eso... ¿Querrías ser mi novia?

Susan entreabrió la boca, algo descolocada por la repentina declaración del chico. Una extraña desconfianza se apoderó de ella, él había tenido muchas novias, él era una persona importante, admirada, con gran apellido... ¿Cómo sabía que ella no era tan solo una más? Se encontró de nuevo con sus ojos, y fue al verlos cuando supo lo que debía contestar.

- Claro- fue una palabra estúpida, dicha con un hilo de voz, pero no tuvo tiempo ni para pensar lo estúpido que había sonado, porque ya los labios de Sirius estaban sobre los suyos y los besaban apasionadamente.

Anna y Remus, por su parte, habían pasado una mañana bastante entretenida. La chica se había empeñando a alimentar a los pobres e indefensos patos, que, según ella, deberían de estar muriéndose de hambre. Remus, al que no es que le parecía del todo divertido, pero había accedido al ver que a su novia le hacía mucha ilusión. 

No se lo pasaron mal, de hecho, los dos chicos mantuvieron una charla tranquila, relajada y disfrutaron del sol de aquellos días, aquellos días de verano que cada vez se acortaban y anunciaban que dentro de poco empezaría Septiembre en su mundo, y con ello, el colegio. Los dos tenían grandes ganas de que eso sucediera, de hecho, ambos consideraban Hogwarts como un refugio, donde, estaban personas que las querían de verdad. Y los dos tenían a alguien que añadir a esa exclusiva lista, el uno al otro.

Lily y James, tras desayunar, se habían percatado de la ausencia de sus amigos. Aunque ninguno sabía donde estaban, conociéndolos como los conocían, eso no era nada que les importase mucho, pues sabían que ellos eran bastante mayorcitos como para cuidarse solos.

Así que los dos chicos había decidido en pasar la mañana juntos (N.A: ¿Si no, que iban a hacer? ¿Mirar al infinito?) Pero como los dos estaban algo cansados, y no les apetecía hacer nada en particular, decidieron quedarse en el hotel, para hablar un poco. Los dos chicos conversaron, animados, un tema que les preocupaba mucho a los dos: Todo lo referente a lo monárquico.

- Había ocasiones en las que no podía aguantar más. Era demasiada presión, la verdad. Mis padres esperaban que yo siempre fuera recta, me comportase de forma correcta, y que siguiera de forma rigurosa las normas. Eso me acabó hartando, pues también debía aguantar los comentarios de mi hermana, que estaba celosa de que, a pesar de ser ella la primogénita, mis padres quisieran que yo gobernase... La verdad es que eso no me importa mucho, yo creo que incluso, si de ese modo no fuera a hacerle un gran favor a mi hermana, hasta habría renunciado al trono...- comentaba Lily, contenta de poder hablar de aquel tema con alguien que sabía que la entendían.

- Bueno, yo la verdad no tengo hermanos, pero sí seis tíos y cuatro tías. Mis tíos son como mis padres, la verdad, pues hace ya casi dos años que no los veo, no es que se preocupen por mí mucho, la verdad, lo único que les preocupa es que voy a asumir el trono, y eso traerá mucho prestigio a la familia. Nunca me he atrevido a decírselo, pero muchas veces me he planteado no aceptar el trono, la verdad, tampoco es algo que me entusiasme. Lo mío son las aventuras, la informalidad, un mundo sin reglas, digamos un ambiente... distinto- James miraba la linda sonrisa de Lily, la verdad es que había estado muchos años ciego. ¿Cómo no se había podido dar cuenta antes que la mujer que buscaba estaba tan cerca de él? ¡Había estado ciego!

- James...- Lily había bajado la mirada, algo intimidada por la mirada fija de James, que se había quedado medio embobado.

- Lily, ¿sabes qué? Nunca lo había pensado, pero quizás tú y yo nos parecemos más de lo que creía...- James se acercó más a la chica y la tomó de las manos-. Vamos a hacer un pacto, ¿vale?- Lily se extrañó.

- ¿Un pacto?

- Sí, un pacto- afirmó James, sintiendo la delicada piel de Lily sobre la suya-. Vamos a prometer, que, a partir de ahora, no vamos a permitir que los demás decidan por nosotros. Vamos a prometer que, por una vez, vamos a pensar en nosotros antes, de todas formas, es casi seguro que hay personas que lo podrán hacer mejor que nosotros, y nosotros podemos disfrutar de la vida como gente normal.

- Y no nos podemos permitir mirar atrás, vamos a seguir nuestro destino, vamos a luchar por esto, ¿vale? Aunque ahora, a Hogwarts. Si después de este curso, seguimos decididos a hacer esto, lo haremos. Pero tenemos que estar seguros- dijo Lily, con una sonrisa. James se acercó aún más, de acuerdo con lo que acababa de hacer la princesa.

- Claro que sí, princesita- y mientras Lily sonreía, sus labios se juntaron y sellaron aquel pacto con un beso, ese pacto que iba a ser muy importante en su vida, ese pacto que los iba a marcar y que los iba a condicionar, aunque ellos no lo supieran.

Después de todo, eran jóvenes, se querían, y aún tenían sueños, esperanzas, alegrías, que creían que en ese momento, nadie les podía arrebatar. Y, de forma u otra, estaban en lo cierto, pero nadie puede predecir lo que espera en el futuro, pero aquella promesa fue lo que separó dos etapas de sus vidas, una en la que eran demasiado cobardes para afrontar la verdad, y otra, donde los dos juntos, había reunido las fuerzas suficientes para cumplir sus sueños, sus deseos y tenían aún una esperanza en sus corazones.

Después de la comida, los seis muchachos, tras reencontrarse, decidieron reemprender su marcha, dispuestos a afrontar el terreno desconocido que se encontraba cerca de allí ya, donde estaba la salida de aquel mundo. Todos sabían que el final de aquella aventura estaba por llegar, pero también tenían la absoluta seguridad que después, vendrían muchas más aventuras.

Tras despedirse de Alice, dejaron atrás el lago y se internaron en el bosque, que siempre caracterizaba a los cuentos populares. No tuvieron que caminar mucho para oír como una voz muy conocida y divertida los llamaba:

- ¡Vaya, vaya, pero si son mis seis alumnos favoritos!- exclamó. Era Albus Dumbledore.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, Dumbly parc q no l pagan muxo n Hogwarts i tien q coger el plurimpleo, asi q a vr q pasa aora n la tierra dsconocida


	16. Tierra de Los Sueños I

Lo se, se que este debería de ser el ultimo capitulo (q conste que lo es!) Pro al final me decidid a dividirlo en 2. Lo tengo escrito desde hace ya bastante tiempo, pero esque me daba muxisima pena publikrlo...

Ay, no sep, ustedes me diran que tal me qedo, i ya viendo, segun el nº d rr q reciba, ya vere cuando publico la continuacion...

m dejo de rollos, a leer!

TIERRA DE LOS SUEÑOS (I)

- ¡Vaya, vaya, pero si son mis seis alumnos favoritos!- exclamó. Era Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Profesor Dumbledore? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- la cara de los seis muchachos era de completa perplejidad. El director de la escuela estaba vestido de una forma muy peculiar, y, tras él, se alzaba una gran puerta, que tenía grabadas unas palabras en el marco superior: "TIERRA DE LOS SUEÑOS"

- Oh, bueno, es que soy el guardián de la tierra de los sueños- comentó el director con orgullo, con una gran sonrisa. Los otros chicos se miraron entre ellos, sin entender a lo que el director se refería. Albus pareció reparar en ese detalle-. Bueno, os lo explicaré... Pero es una historia muy larga- dijo el anciano, como si le costase mucho esfuerzo.

- ¿Por qué cuando la gente va a contar algo siempre dice que es una historia muy larga?- preguntó Susan, frunciendo el entrecejo. Dumbledore la miró severamente, y no tardó en continuar:

- Bueno, como ya sabéis, yo, en verano, me dedico a trabajar en este mundo, el mundo de los cuentos, y esta es la última parte del mundo este. Aquí es donde os esperan los retos más difíciles y complicados de todo este mundo. Al final, es donde se encuentra la salida a este mundo. Pero no os creáis que va a ser sencillo, por que las pruebas que os vais a encontrar van a ser muy duras y tenéis que superarlas juntas- dijo el director, dejando aún más confusos a los seis chicos.

- Ah, ya, ¿pero qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?- preguntó James, mientras pasaba un brazo por encima del hombro de Lily, que lo miró raro.

- Bueno, no puedo adelantaros lo que os espera, como guardián de la puerta, pero tenéis que entrar de dos en dos- dijo el director, con una sonrisa-. Así que poneros en parejas, si no me equivoco, os encontraréis todos en la salida.

James, que seguía con el hombro por encima de Lily, le sonrió a la chica, para indicarle que quería ser su pareja. Lily miró de soslayo a Susan, que ya se había colocado de forma autómata al lado de Sirius y luego se volvió hacia James, asintiendo. Quizás, no lo pasaría tan mal.

- Bueno, veo que ya están listos- dijo con una sonrisa afable, en el momento en el que Remus y Anna se tomaban de la mano, detrás de Susan y Sirius-. Nos veremos en Hogwarts, alumnos, espero que os vaya bien... Ya me contaréis, ¿no?- añadió, guiñando un ojo. Los seis chicos sonrieron, mientras, tras el director de su escuela, la puerta de la tierra de los sueños se abría.

Sólo se veía humo, quizás señal de lo desconocido que les esperaba allí dentro. James y Lily, los que estaban más adelantados, se miraron, con una sonrisa y se despidieron con la mano de sus amigos, entraron en lo desconocido, rumbo a un sitio que no conocían, donde estaban seguros vivirían una experiencia inolvidable.

Cuando Lily y James desaparecieron, Sirius vio con desconfianza un resplandor que se produjo después de que los dos chicos quedasen invisible.

- ¿Pero a dónde han ido?- preguntó con recelo, volviéndose hacia Dumbledore. Este hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, recordándole que no podía decir aquello. Sirius arqueó una ceja, esperaba volverlos a ver pronto.

- Venga, Sirius, vamos, ¿no me irás a decir que tienes miedo, verdad?- preguntó con sorna Susan, con una sonrisa de superioridad, para picar a su novio. Estaba claro que esos dos nunca iban a cambiar. Sirius la miró con furia, y con una sonrisa de suficiencia le respondió:

- ¿Miedo yo? ¡Ja! ¡Vas a ver!- dijo, mientras se adelantaba con paso seguro hasta la puerta. Susan, negando con la cabeza, lo siguió, despidiéndose con la cabeza de Remus, Anna y Dumbledore.

Los dos entraron, y se produjo un nuevo resplandor. Susan y Sirius se habían embarcado en su última aventura en ese mundo, aunque no fuera la última aventura que fueran a vivir juntos. Sabían que aquel mundo los había unido mucho más de lo que jamás habían estado y ninguno de los dos iba a olvidar su estancia allí. Pero querían disfrutar de lo poco que les quedaba y estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse a lo que se podía venir de un momento a otro, ambos sabían que quizás no lo tenían muy fácil, pero nunca podían rendirse sin haber luchado antes.

Sólo quedaban Remus y Anna, que aún seguían tomados de la mano.

- Bueno, será mejor que entremos, ¿no?- se atrevió a comentar Remus, algo nervioso. Anna asintió-. Profesor Dumbledore, nos veremos pronto, espero- se despidió. El director asintió, con una sonrisa.

Anna y Remus, tal y como lo habían hecho sus cuatro amigos antes, caminaron hacia la puerta, algo más inseguros que los cuatro anteriores. Anna sonrió, mientras el humo los envolvía y los enviaba hacia lo que les esperaba en ese momento.

Lily sintió una sacudida muy fuerte en el estómago, como había sentido las escasas veces que había viajado en traslador. De pronto, dejó de sentir el cálido y reconfortante brazo de James rodeándola y se sintió muy mojada. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio la dejó algo sorprendida. Estaba en medio del agua, en lo que parecía un océano, pues ahora entendía por qué se sentía mojada. Podía ver el fondo, donde había arena y unas cuantas rocas con algas.

Pero de pronto, al verse las piernas, se llevó el susto de su vida. ¡Sus piernas no estaban! En su lugar había una escamosa y viscosa cola. Entonces lo entendió. ¡Era una sirena! ¡¿Cómo diablos se había transformado en una sirena! Respiró hondo y vio como las burbujas salían de su boca. Miró a un lado y a otro para ver si veía a James, pero nada, estaba completamente sola. ¡¿Qué iba a hacer!

Fue un impulso, quería salir a la superficie, quizás así lograría encontrar a James, no podía ser muy difícil... Movió la cola. Era fácil de manejar y se sorprendió con la facilidad que se movía. No era cansado, iba bastante rápido. No tardó en divisar la superficie. Asomó la cabeza, mirando de un lado a otro. Vio detrás de ella un gran barco que se dirigía hacia allí. Se apartó de su trayectoria de forma apresurada, mirando con curiosidad al interior del barco, sin saber muy bien por qué.

Y lo que vio la dejó con la boca abierta. Era un elegante buque, muy grande, donde parecía estarse celebrando una fiesta. Había mucha gente, todos vestidos de forma muy elegante, muchas luces y música a alto volumen. Lily notó como casi todo el mundo se reunía en torno a una persona, y cuando se separaron un poco, pudo ver a James, con cara completamente desconcertada, como si no entendiese que hacía allí.

El chico, al igual que la pelirroja, nada más desaparecer en la puerta, había sentido aquella sensación en el estómago. Luego, había aparecido allí, en aquel gran barco, con multitud de gente rodeándolo y hablándole como si le conocieran de toda la vida. Por lo que le decía la gente, había deducido que era su cumpleaños, y no entendía muy bien qué hacía allí, como si estuviese viviendo la vida de otra persona. Lo que más le preocupaba era que no había rastro de Lily, y eso lo inquietaba. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Era esa la prueba de la que hablaba Dumbledore?

Miró al cielo, preocupado. El cielo se estaba nublando, aquello no le decía nada bueno, y eso que James no sabía mucho de navegación. Y lo que él tuvo en un principio como un mal presentimiento, se convirtió en realidad. De pronto, las olas del mar empezaron a hacerse más grandes y se desató una tormenta. Cundió el pánico entre los navegantes, mientras James buscaba su varita desesperadamente. ¡No estaba! ¡Aquello no le podía estar pasando a él!

Lily vio, asustada, como la tormenta que se había desatado hacía unos escasos momentos zarandeaba el barco donde estaba James. Y vio con horror, como el barco no aguantaba la fuerza del viento y de las olas combinadas. ¡El barco donde estaba James iba a naufragar! Vio con horror como el chico, en uno de los movimientos bruscos del barco salía despedido de él. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Lily se sumergió, en dirección hacia donde James había caído.

Lo cogió sin mucho esfuerzo, la verdad es que se desenvolvía muy bien en el agua, como ya había podido comprobar. Sin mirar atrás, nadó hacia lo que distinguió como una playa, llevando a un James inconsciente a sus espaldas, boca arriba para que pudiera respirar. A duras penas pudo depositarlo sobre la playa, pero ella no pudo salir del agua, era imposible. Quedarse tan cerca de la orilla era peligroso, podría bajar la marea... Tuvo que contentarse al ver como unos aldeanos encontraban al muchacho, y al reconocerlo, se lo llevaban a cuestas. Algo le dijo a Lily que James estaba bien, pero no se quedó muy tranquila. Tenía que conseguir ir a tierra firme como fuera, James no la había visto y dudaba que se le ocurriera buscarla en el fondo del mar. ¿Pero qué podía hacer para conseguir ir a la superficie si no contaba con su varita?

Susana Alexa March abrió los ojos, tras un viaje de lo más extraño. Estaba en una habitación lujosa, pero ligeramente destartalada. Se sorprendió al verse a sí misma en un espejo y ver la ropa que llevaba puesta. No se parecía en nada a la que llevaba antes, llevaba una ropa vieja y triste, como si fuera ropa ya usada por varias generaciones. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

De pronto, una puerta que estaba a sus espaldas y todavía no había visto, se abrió de improvisto. Apareció allí una señora que bien podría haber sido su madre, con aspecto autoritario. Miró con algo de desprecio a Susan y le dijo de forma cortante y maléfica:

- Tienes que limpiar toda esta sala, ni se te ocurra dejar ni una mota de polvo- dijo con una sonrisa burlona-. Yo y tus hermanastras vamos a salir, así que atiende si viene alguien.

- Pero...- Susan, absolutamente desconcertada vio como la mujer le cerraba la puerta en sus narices. ¿Quién era esa señora y por qué demonios le decía que tenía que limpiar? ¡No pensaba limpiar por que una señora que no conocía de nada le dijese que lo hiciera!

¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿Y dónde estaba Sirius? ¿Y los demás? ¡Aquello empezaba a ponerla de los nervios! Tenía que encontrarlos, pero, ¿cómo? Estaba en una casa que no le sonaba de nada y aún encima, le mandaban limpiar. ¡Qué limpiase la señora ésa!

Sirius Orión Black de pronto, se encontró sentado en una silla lujosa, en una habitación lujosa, con una decoración aún más lujosa. De pronto, escuchó como una puerta lujosa se abría y entraba un hombre de edad madura con ropa lujosa y un montón de exuberantes medallas colgadas de su elegante ropa.

- ¡Hijo!- exclamó, acercándose a él con una sonrisa. Sirius se quedó algo estático. ¿Por qué ese hombre lo llamaba hijo y parecía conocerlo de toda la vida, cuando él era la primera vez que lo veía?-. Quiero informarte que los mensajeros ya han partido con las cartas para el baile de esta noche, todo el reino está invitado. ¡Haber si por fin puedes encontrar a una buena mujer para que ocupe junto a ti el trono!

¿Trono? ¿Baile? ¿Esa noche? ¿Una buena mujer? ¡¿De qué diablos hablaba! Sirius lo miró con algo de desconcierto pero el rey no tardó en confundirlo con nerviosismo por la gran noche.

- No te preocupes, lo harás bien- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Confío en tu criterio y como mi heredero, sé que harás una buena elección y llevarás bien el reino. Bueno, te tengo que dejar, que tengo una importante reunión con mis consejeros. ¡Buena suerte, hijo!

Y el rey se fue dejando a Sirius mucho más confuso que antes. ¿Dónde estaba Susan? ¿Dónde estaba James, Remus, la pelirroja loca y Anna? Allí estaba pasando algo raro, Sirius conocía las "pruebas" de Dumbledore y siempre eran cosas raras. ¿Qué tenía que hacer en esta ocasión?

La cabeza de Anna daba muchas vueltas, y para cuando empezó a ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, se encontró en una casa pintoresca, con una mujer con cara amable y bonachona, que portaba una cesta recubierta con un pequeño paño y le daba unas precisas instrucciones que la chica no entendía muy bien del todo.

- Cariño, recuerda que debes de coger el camino que bordea al árbol más grande, tienes que llevarle esto a la abuelita, que la pobre sigue muy enferma y cuídala mucho, ¿vale? No te entretengas por el camino, ya sabes las clases de criaturas que se esconden en el bosque, así que tú no hagas caso de ninguna de ella, especialmente al lobo, cuídate mucho, ¿vale?- le decía la señora, con una sonrisa en los labios. Anna estaba muy desconcertada, mientras la señora le pasaba la cesta y le daba un abrazo que casi la dejó sin respiración.

- ¿Qué lleve lo qué a dónde?- repitió ella incrédula, preguntándose qué hacía allí-. ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó de nuevo, muy confusa. Pero a la señora pareció hacerle mucha gracia la pregunta.

- Anda, hija, déjate de decir tonterías y vete a llevarle esto a la abuela- y condujo a Anna, que seguía sin entender nada a la salida de la casa-. Suerte, cariño- y sin dejar que ella dijese nada más, le cerró la puerta en las narices

Y la confusa de Anna Send se vio a sí misma, delante de un bosque que no conocía de nada, con un encargo que no acababa de entender muy bien, una cesta de la cual ignoraba su contenido y sin Remus a su lado. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

- Definitivamente, sólo a mí me pueden pasar cosas tan raras- se dijo Anna a sí misma. No sólo estaba sabe Dios dónde, si no que llevaba puesta una ropa de lo más extraña. Era como un vestido muy cursi para los gustos de la chica, rojo, con una caperuza a juego.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue cumplir con el encargo, quizás así averiguaría como se salía de aquel extraño sitio. ¿Qué podía perder por intentarlo?

Remus se miró a sí mismo asombrado, incluso más asombrado que por el extraño paisaje de un bosque que lo rodeaba. ¡Estaba convertido en lobo! Eso era de lo más extraño que le había pasado en la vida. Pero estaba consciente de sus actos, podía controlarlos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Nunca había estado transformado en lobo y poder controlar sus actos... ¡Además, era de día! ¿Cómo podía estar transformado en lobo de día?

Miró a su alrededor. Comprobó, con sorpresa, que podía ponerse de pié, igual que en su forma humana. Un miedo lo invadió de repente. ¿Y si se quedaba para siempre convertido en lobo? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza, no, eso era imposible...

Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie, ¿cómo diablos iba a salir de aquel bosque? Dios, tenía que hacer algo, aquella era la prueba más extraña que le habían puesto nunca, pero lo único con algo de sentido que se le ocurrió fue quedarse allí esperando, a ver si ocurría algo. ¿No era una prueba? Bueno, pues esperaría el momento de tener que superar la prueba, era lo único lógico que se le ocurrió.

Y así, Remus John Lupin, en su forma de lobo, extrañamente consciente de sus actos, se acurrucó en la orilla del camino, dispuesto a encontrar algo que le indicase lo que debería de hacer. Después de todo, era una prueba, así que si que tarde o temprano la prueba se tenía que presentar, ¿no?

Poco sabía el merodeador que la prueba había empezado desde el instante que había cruzado la barrera hacia la tierra de los sueños.

Lily nadaba de forma desesperada hacia el fondo del mar. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había recordado antes? Todo aquello le sonaba de algo, no sabía muy bien cómo, pero se había metido en medio del cuento de la Sirenita. ¡Y para colmo, ella era la sirenita! Tenía que encontrar en el medio del mar la guarida de esa tal... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Úrsula! Ella le robaría la voz, Lily podría ir a la superficie, James la reconocería y luego matarían a la Úrsula esa para que le devolviese su voz. ¡No era tan difícil! Por lo menos sabía de qué iba el cuento, aunque no recordaba muy bien el final... Malo sería, ¿no?

Pero había un pequeño fallo en su plan. ¿Dónde diablos estaba el escondite de Úrsula? Recordaba que la tal Úrsula tenía de mascotas a dos anguilas eléctricas... Bueno, eso no le importaba mucho en ese momento, pero quizás la ayudase... Encontró una manada de peces por el camino, que, a lo contrario de cómo hacían cuando era humana, no se escaparon de ella.

- Eeeh... Chicos, ¿podríais ayudarme?- Lily se sorprendió al oír como su voz dentro del agua sonaba exactamente igual que fuera. Los peces la miraron con interés-. ¿Sabríais decirme donde está la guarida de Úrsula?- les preguntó, algo insegura. El que parecía el cabecilla de ellos le respondió.

- Claro, está dentro de la oscura fosa que hay al fondo- le dijo-. Pero no te aconsejo que vayas por ahí, esa bruja es muy peligrosa- añadió, como advertencia.

La pelirroja asintió, dándoles las gracias y se encaminó hacia la fosa que veía con nitidez. No tenía miedo, se había enfrentado con criaturas tenebrosas mucho más peligrosas, además, tampoco era para tanto. El lugar un poco tétrico, sí, pero tampoco era para tanto.

- ¿Quién osa entrar en mis dominios?- una voz algo escalofriante. Lily se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara a lo que parecía un pulpo con cara y brazos de mujer, con una sonrisa basta y endemoniada. Sus cabellos, blancos como la cal y muy largos y enmarañados caían libremente en todas direcciones.

- Tengo un trato para ti- dijo la sirena, sin andarse con rodeos. Se le notaba que tenía sangre de realeza en las venas y por la forma de negociar y mirada fija y segura, en ningún momento dudando-. Quiero que me vuelvas humana- declaró, como si eso lo solucionase todo.

- Ya, ¿y con eso qué gano yo?- le preguntó Úrsula con escaso interés.

- Mi voz.

James abrió los ojos, estaba rodeado de gente que corría de un lado a otro. De pronto, una doncella lo vio y exclamó:

- ¡El príncipe ha despertado, está vivo!- exclamó la mujer. James se vio atosigado por un montón de gente que le preguntaba qué tal estaba, que menos mal que había sobrevivido al naufragio...

James se libró de todos ellos con algo de dolor de cabeza y decidió alejarse de palacio. Estaba algo confuso, no recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido después de salir despedido del barco. Estaba empezando a desesperarse y decidió relajarse un poco dando un paseo por la playa próxima al castillo. No sabía muy bien cómo, pero la tranquilidad de las olas bajas de la orilla producía un efecto calmante en él, en contraste con las bravas a las que había hecho frente aquel mismo día. 

De pronto, distinguió una figura a lo lejos, en la playa, cerca de unas rocas donde la arena era algo más gorda de lo normal. No cabía duda, era una figura humana y James tuvo un presentimiento, tenía que ser, no podía ser otra... Sin pensárselo dos veces, el chico echó a correr en dirección a la chica, con una cálida sensación al verla por fin.

- ¡Lily!- exclamó, cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguirla, muy contento. La pelirroja levantó la vista, se le quedó mirando, pero no dijo nada, sólo lo observó con sus ojos esmeralda brillándole. Luego esbozó una sonrisa, en señal de que se alegraba de verlo-. No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado- dijo James, sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que Lily no le contestara-. Primero estaba en un barco enorme, la gente extraña parecía conocerme de toda la vida, y parecía que era mi cumpleaños o algo así, pero luego se desató una gran tormenta...

- ...- Lily negaba con la cabeza, como si no se supiera ella la historia, cuando había tenido que salvarlo y llevarlo hasta la orilla. ¿Acaso no le contaron su milagrosa aparición en tierra seca cuando la corriente iba en dirección contraria? Iba a ser que no. James empezó a extrañarse de que la pelirroja no hablase y que hiciera gestos extraños.

- ¡Lily!... Eeeoooo, Lily, ¿me escuchas?- preguntó un desconcertado James, pasando su mano por delante de la cara de la chica. Lily puso los ojos en blanco y asintió, en señal de que lo escuchaba-. ¿Pero por qué no hablas?- preguntó James, confuso.

- ...- Lily se agachó, con un dedo y de forma cuidadosa, escribió en la arena unas palabras que no tardó en leer James: "No puedo hablar, No tengo voz". James cambió su mirada de las palabras a la chica, algo sorprendido. ¿Cómo no iba a poder hablar? ¿Así, de repente?

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó y se apartó para mirar el nuevo mensaje que la chica había escrito en la arena: "Una bruja me la robó, pero ahora no importa, hay que acabar el cuento"-. ¿Qué cuento?- James cada vez entendía menos.

"Estamos dentro de un cuento, nosotros somos personajes del mismo. Tenemos que hacer que el cuento termine para salir de aquí, o al menos eso creo"

James la volvió a mirar, contento de tenerla allí y a la vez sin entender muy bien lo que había dicho. Si el cuento tenía que tener un final feliz... Con una sonrisa, se acercó a ella y la besó de nuevo, otra vez más, con deseo y gran ternura a la vez. Lily, olvidándose de forma momentánea de su súper plan para acabar bien el cuento, no pudo más que corresponderle.

De pronto, Susan escuchó el ruido del timbre. La chica, saliendo de la sala donde hasta entonces había estado recluida, no tardó en encontrar la puerta principal, dejándose llevar por el ruido del timbre, que sonaba con insistencia. La chica abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con un cómico pregonero, que al verla, se aclaró la garganta, desenrolló un rollo de de pergamino y empezó a leer con voz autoritaria:

- Se les comunica a todos los habitantes del reino que hoy a las ocho de la noche tendrá lugar en palacio un baile en honor al príncipe donde el joven elegirá a una afortunada doncella entre las asistentes para convertirla en su reina. Se ruega puntualidad, todas las mujeres del reino están invitadas...- Susan lo miró desconcertada, y mucho más cuando el mensajero se fue sin siquiera despedirse.

Susan cogió con algo de desconfianza el pequeño folleto que le había dejado el pintoresco personaje y, al abrirlo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Salía una foto del príncipe. Era Sirius.

Decidido, tenía que ir a la fiesta esa. No podía ser tan difícil encontrar el castillo, ¿no? Bueno, mientras tanto, tenía que pensar en qué diablos hacía en esa casa y por qué tenía esa ropa tan mugrienta puesta. No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella aparecieron tres damas vestidas de forma reclamante. Una era la que antes le había ordenado limpiar a Susan (cosa que no había hecho) y las otras dos eran chicas, pintadas con demasiado maquillaje, con una ausencia notable de belleza natural y porte orgulloso. Ambas la miraron con desprecio y superioridad.

- Espero que hayas limpiado- dijo una de ellas, con la barbilla bien alta y pasando por delante de ella rumbo a la habitación. Susan no tardó en deducir que la señora que le había gritado antes era la madre de ambas.

- Tú- le dijo despectivamente la madre de las dos chicas, de una edad parecida a la de Susan-. Hemos venido antes por que corre un rumor de que el príncipe da una fiesta y están enviando invitaciones domicilio a domicilio. ¿Ha llegado alguna?- le preguntó con tono duro.

- Eeeh, sí, vino un mensajero y trajo un folleto...- dijo Susan, sin saber muy bien por qué le contestaba a la mujer, quizás por que le infundía algo de miedo.

- ¡Cenicienta!- se oyó un grito furioso. Susan, que no sabía a quien llamaban, se sobresaltó cuando la hermana que había ido a la habitación donde había aparecido ella la miró con furia y le habló a ella-. ¡¿Por qué no has recogido y limpiado la habitación!- la estaba hablando a ella.

- Por que no me daba la gana- dijo Susan, arqueando una ceja-. Y no sé por qué os tengo que dar explicaciones y por qué os tengo que limpiar la, de hecho, no os conozco de nada- dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos. Las tres "damas" cruzaron una mirada completamente desconcertada y se volvieron hacia la joven con furia.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves!- rugió la madre, mirándola con odio-. Aún encima que te acogí en mi casa cuando murió tu padre, así me lo pagas, ¡mala pécora! ¡Fuera, no te quiero volver a ver! ¡Ya te puedes ir largando!

Susan, completamente sorprendida, las miró a las tres con indiferencia y salió de la casa, algo extrañada. Bien, ese sitio no le sonaba de nada. ¡Mira que Dumbledore les ponían pruebas raras! ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Bueno, la cuestión era de hacer tiempo hasta que fuera el baile, eso no podía ser tan malo, ¿no?

Sirius caminaba de un lado a otro, algo sorprendido. Tenía que encontrar a Susan, estaba seguro de que ella tenía que estar cerca, si no el director no les habría dicho que entrasen de dos en dos. ¿Pero donde podía estar la chica? Una cosa tenía clara, si se quedaba sentado en aquel extraño trono la chica no aparecería sola, por sí misma, quizás tendría que salir a buscarla.

Miró con algo de desconfianza las puertas de la lujosa habitación donde se encontraba. Según tenía entendido, en donde fuera que estaba, era el príncipe y si era el príncipe, tenía autoridad, así que podría salir de aquella sala y del edificio en el que estaba sin ningún tipo de privación, ¿no?

Confiado, Sirius se encaminó hacia las puertas y las abrió. Se sorprendió al comprobar que estaban custodiadas por dos centinelas. Ambos lo saludaron, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchara bastante, puede que aquello no estuviera tan mal... Bueno, lo importante en ese momento era encontrar a Susan, y luego ya decidiría lo que tenía que hacer.

Pero el chico se encontró con un nuevo obstáculo en su camino: No sabía donde era la salida de aquel edificio o palacio (no lo sabía muy bien, sólo que era enorme) Podía preguntar a alguien... Pero la gente que se encontraba (vasallos que se inclinaban de forma respetuosa y jóvenes doncellas que correteaban de un lado a otro, haciendo apresuradas reverencias) no parecía tener mucho tiempo, y cuando él empezaba a hablar, la servidumbre ya se había retirado. Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas y reconocer que había pasado por delante de una estatua cuatro veces, Sirius acabó reconociendo (cosa que iba en contra su orgullo de merodeador) que se había perdido.

De pronto, cuando estaba por quedarse donde estaba y gritar para que viniese alguien a ayudarle a encontrar el camino, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas:

- ¡Hermano!- exclamó una voz algo infantil a sus espaldas. Sirius se dio la vuelta para toparse cara a cara con una mujer vestida de forma muy elegante, de porte altivo y una sonrisa, que tan sólo se inclinó levemente. Sirius se desconcertó. ¿Desde cuando tenía una hermana?-. ¿Qué haces en esta zona del palacio?- le preguntó algo desconcertada.

- Pues yo... La verdad es que no...- Sirius no sabía muy bien quien era aquella chica, pero algo en ella le inspiraba confianza.

- Anda, déjate de excusas tontas que te tienes que ir preparando para el baile, ¡Por fin voy a conocer a mi futura cuñada! ¡Elige bien! Yo te ayudo a elegir la ropa, que con el gusto que tienes son capaces de asustarse- le dijo de forma cariñosa y lo condujo hacia una elegante sala donde estaba un hombre que se sobresaltó al verlos.

- Su majestad- dijo haciendo una pronunciada reverencia-. Su alteza- besó la mano de la chica, que sonrió complacida-. ¿Se les ofrece algo?

- Claro, pero ya te he dicho que me llames Elizabeth- respondió con naturalidad ella, ante la atenta mirada de Sirius, que aún no entendía muy bien qué hacía allí y mucho menos por qué lo trataban como a un miembro de la realeza-. Quisiéramos elegir unos trajes para esta noche- Sirius cayó en la cuenta de que el hombre era un sastre.

- Como guste, su alteza- dijo con una sonrisa. Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco, ese hombre nunca cambiaría.

Sin encontrar muy bien las palabras para decir que él no era quien creían que era, Sirius se pasó toda la tarde probándose lujosos trajes que lo dejaron maravillado y entre el buen trato y los continuos halagos de la gente del castillo, no encontró el momento adecuado para decir nada. Quizás tuviera suerte y encontrase a Susan en el baile...

Anna se adentró en el bosque, algo desconfiada. Quizás no era tan buena idea como había pensado antes, pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido hacer. Cada vez que se alejaba más de donde había aparecido, el bosque se hacía más terrorífico, oscuro y tenebroso. Aunque eso no era algo que le preocupase mucho a Anna.

De pronto, se encontró con un grave problema. Delante de ella había una bifurcación de caminos. ¿Por cuál debía de ir? Recordó las palabras de la señora que le había dicho que fuera hacia allí: el camino que bordeaba al árbol más grande. ¡Ninguno de los dos caminos lo bordeaba! Miró con desconfianza el del lado derecho. El camino parecía hacerse algo más claro y menos terrorífico, pero Anna era de ese tipo de personas que pensaba que la naturaleza estaba así para tenderte una trampa. El del lado izquierdo se hacía algo más oscuro y frondoso. Miró durante unos escasos segundos al derecho y lo decidió.

Con paso inseguro, la castaña se encaminó hacia su izquierda, internándose en lo más oscuro del bosque. Fue cogiendo confianza a medida que avanzaba y cuando el camino empezaba a estar más claro y la luz del sol se filtraba con más intensidad entre las hojas de los árboles, lo oyó. Fue algo que la dejó totalmente desconcertada, fuera de lugar, no podía ser...

Pero sus augurios se convirtieron en realidad cuando, delante de ella, a lo lejos, se empezaba a formar una silueta en la lejanía. De ella provenía el sonido que había escuchado segundos antes y que en ese momento se repetía una vez más. No lo podía creer, no sabía si estar contenta, triste o asustada, simplemente, no podía casi ni reaccionar. ¿El sonido? Un aullido ¿El responsable? Un lobo u hombre lobo.

Remus levantó la vista, había olido un olor que le sonaba muy familiar, lo podría distinguir a distancia incluso, no podía ser, no era posible... ¿Era ella? ¿Qué hacía allí? Pero él estaba convertido, podía hacerle daño... Podía controlar sus actos, ¿no? Pero, ¿y si perdía el control? ¿Y si de pronto dejaba de ser consciente de lo que hacía? ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿Y si le hacía daño?

El lobo levantó la vista y vio su silueta al fondo del camino, quieta, expectante. No le cupo duda que sus aullidos la habían advertido de su presencia. ¿Se iba a acercar? ¿O le tenía miedo? Algo dentro de él se murió al pensar eso. ¿Iba a ser así? Él era el raro, el que una vez al mes no era humano, el que podía morderla, el que era un peligro para ella. Quizás era mejor que no se acercase, él podía perder la conciencia de un momento al otro, era peligroso, no quería hacerle daño.

Anna lo miró fijamente, como evaluando la situación. Él no se movía, no hacía ningún movimiento agresivo, sólo parecía observarla. Se adelantó, con algo de miedo. Había visto con sus propios ojos algunas de las transformaciones de su padre, y la verdad es que sabía lo agresivos que se podían llegar a poner los hombres lobo. 

Pero algo dentro de ella le daba una sensación de tranquilidad que no sería la idónea al acercarte a un hombre lobo transformado. Lo sabía, la diferencia del rabo era notable, era imposible que fuera un lobo de verdad. Pero algo la desconcertó mucho. Era pleno día, ¿qué hacía transformado? Algo le decía que aquel hombre lobo era Remus, pero iba en contra de los principios de la física. Era imposible que estuviera transformado de día. Pero era un hombre lobo, de eso no tenía duda, y un extraño instinto muy afinado en la chica le decía que él era Remus John Lupin.

No sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero como en una especie de sueño, como en un trance, se acercó al animal, de forma lenta, sin ser todavía muy consciente del riesgo que corría, por que le daba igual, sabía que era Remus, no tenía ninguna duda, era él.

Remus la vio acercarse. No se movió del sitio, veía como sus ojos brillaban de forma muy especial. Y entonces, Anna se agachó a su lado, lo podría reconocer en cualquier situación, él no se movió, ella no dudó. Le acarició suavemente el lomo, con una sonrisa.

Entonces, una luz blanca empezó a brillar desde el interior del cuerpo del lobo que tenía la mente de Remus.

CONTINUARÁ...

No me decidia por donde cortar el capitulo, pero decidi dejarlo asi, no lo se mui bien. Ya me diran si os gusto o no, muxisimas asias x vuestros rr, q m acen muxo + bien dl q imaginais.

Vosotros juzgareis, pliss djar rr! Kntos + djeis, ants actualizo, asi q vosotros vereiss!

Aixx, el proximo ya es el ultimo, q penitaaa!

Bueno, espero q os este gustando i ayais disfrutado, xq solo qda uno!

AnnaBlack22


	17. Tierra de Los Sueños II

Bueno, emos llegado ya al ultimo kpi d esta istoria... Sinceramente, no se q tan bien m qedo, espero westros comentarios, mil perdones x la demora...

Espero q disfruten el ultimo kpitulo d esta istoriaa!

TIERRA DE LOS SUEÑOS (II)

- Lily...- dijo James, preocupado, ya otra vez en su castillo-. Entonces, en teoría, cuando tú vuelvas a hablar no vas a ser tú, va a ser la malvada que intenta suplantarte, pero yo le tengo que seguir la corriente y esperar que tu llegues justo en el momento de la boda, para que no me case con ella, ¿no?

Por fin, Lily asintió, dejando el cuaderno de notas a un lado. ¡Por fin había entendido! Ahora sólo le quedaba era saber cuando demonios aparecería la bruja...

- Pero una cosa- dijo el pobre de James, que ya estaba empezando a armarse otra vez un lío-. ¿Cómo sé que ella no eres tú y me estás diciendo todo eso para que acaba mal el cuento?- preguntó, de forma acusadora.

Lily no pudo más que hacer que poner los ojos en blanco. ¡Mira que era raro! (No, si al final iba a ser ella la rara por enamorarse de alguien así...) ¡Un momento! ¿Acababa de pensar lo que ella pensaba que acababa de pensar? ¿Ella estaba enamorada de James? De pronto, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Demasiadas emociones fuertes por un día...

Por su parte, James observaba con preocupación como ella parecía haberse sumido en sus pensamientos, como si estuviera luchando consigo misma. Se le hizo bastante gracioso verla así, y no pudo más que sonreír de forma maternal. Dependía demasiado de ella, sí, eso era tan cierto que hasta cierto punto le asustó. Pero lo único que sabía era que iba a confiar en ella, por que podía verlo en sus ojos verdes, esos que emitían un brillo tan especial y cautivador que hacían perfecta su mirada, esos pelos rojo oscuro, un rojo fuerte e intenso que caía de forma demasiado perfecta hacia un cuarto de la espalda, su preciosa sonrisa casi imborrable, salvo cuando gritaba, cosa que solía hacer demasiado a menudo, por suerte estaba sin voz y no podía gritarle, y esos labios carnosos y tremendamente sexys, que a James se le antojó de pronto besar.

Y así lo hizo, sorprendiendo a la chica en su lucha interior y ella le respondió pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y profundizando el beso, tomando el control.

No sabían con certeza cuando se pondría en marcha el plan de Úrsula, pero sin palabras (N.A: Que Lily ya de por sí no podía pronunciar) se habían puesto de acuerdo en aprovechar el tiempo que les quedase allí. Y así lo hacían. Ser el príncipe de un reino tenía bastantes ventajas, a decir verdad.

James podía hacer lo que quisiera, organizar grandes cenas, alguna que otra escapada, pasarse el día en la playa, era genial. Lily, al principio le costó adaptarse bastante a eso de no poder hablar. Pero iba a todos los sitios acompañada por una libreta y un bolígrafo, para comunicarse por él. James ya se estaba acostumbrando, aunque eso implicaba que él también tenía que ir a casi todos los sitios acompañado por sus gafas, para poder leer bien.

Y así estaban, cuando un día, que James empezaba a desayunar, puesto que no había querido despertar a la pelirroja, que dormía plácidamente, o al menos eso creía James.

- ¡James!- exclamó una voz que el chico conocía demasiado bien... No podía ser... ¡Era la voz de Lily! James se levantó de pronto de la mesa, muy sorprendido. Por la puerta entró la pelirroja... Con una radiante sonrisa no muy común en ella.

- ¡Lily!- exclamó James, mirándola de forma inquisidora y evaluándola-. ¿Recuperaste la voz?- le preguntó, mientras recordaba lo que le había contado días antes su novia. Le asaltó una enorme duda. ¿Era ella o no?

- Es extrañísimo, del día a la mañana he recuperado la voz, mi amor- un momento, Lily NUNCA hacía gestos pijos moviendo mucho el pelo, Lily NUNCA le había llamado "mi amor", Lily NUNCA sonreía de esa forma tan rara. Y, antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, comprobó también que Lily NUNCA había besado tan espantosamente mal.

James se apartó de ella como si un resorte lo impulsaran a hacerlo. Sonrió de forma muy nerviosa y miró fijamente a la chica que estaba allí. ¿Quién era ella y qué hacía en el cuerpo de su novia? Ah, sí, la malvada esa bruja que vivía en el fondo del mar. Recordó lo que le había dicho Lily que tenía que hacer cuando ésta bruja apareciese. Tenía que proponerle matrimonio...

- Liliana Mariana Evans, quiero que te cases conmigo- le salió así, un poco soso. El rostro de la Úrsula-suplanta-Lily se iluminó con malicia. James se echó un poco para atrás, temiendo un beso de esos tan horribles por parte de la tipa esa. Tuvo la certeza de que no era Lily (de ser ella, habría estado furiosa por haberla llamado por su nombre completo, que detestaba tanto). 

- ¡Claro que sí!- exclamó ella, emocionada, acercándose a James. El chico la esquivó, suspirando, por poco...

Susan estaba dando un entretenido paseo por el pueblo, cuando, sin previo aviso, hubo una aparición extraña a su lado. Se sobresaltó, cuando, de un destello de luz blanca cegador, apareció una extraña criatura que se parecía mucho a una mujer de avanzada edad, pero con alas y un vestido turquesa vaporoso. Tenía en su mano una especie de varita mágica, pero muy extraña. En la punta tenía el dibujo de una estrella.

- Por fin, querida, no sabes lo que me ha costado encontrarte- exclamó la especie de mujer, con un suspiro. Susan la miró extrañada, le hablaba a ella, no cabía ninguna duda al respecto.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Dios, estas chiquillas de hoy en día, que no se enteran de nada- bufó, indignada al no ser reconocida-. ¿Quién voy a ser? ¡Pues tu hada madrina, por favor!- exclamó, con indignación. Susan parpadeó, y antes de poder hablar si quiera, el hada ya la estaba examinando minuciosamente-. No, no, no, no puedes ir al baile con esas pintas...- murmuró, mirándo de un lado a otro a Susan, que tenía una ropa de sirvienta, que era la habitual que solía utilizar la Cenicienta para limpiar.

- Espera, a ver si me aclaro...- empezó Susan, algo contrariada-. Según tú tengo que ir a ese baile con buenas pintas... Pero tú no eres un hada- argumentó ella, pensativa-. Di eso en Clase De Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, las hadas son mucho más pequeñas y tienen el poder de proteger un gran espacio de bosque...

- Sí, sí, claro, lo que tú digas- saltaba a la vista que el hada madrina estaba bastante confusa-. Bueno, lo que yo tengo que hacer es... un vestido- con un movimiento de su extraña varita, un precioso vestido azul muy pálido le apareció puesto a Susan, a juego con unos preciosos zapatos de cristal-. Una carroza, por su puesto- convirtió una calabaza en una hermosa carroza-. Y los caballos para el carruaje, no hay que olvidarse-. Una familia de cuatro ratones fueron convertidos en cuatro maravillosos caballos.

Susan observó todo aquello con la boza abierta. ¿Aquella hada había echo todo eso para que ella fuera al baile? ¡Si lo único que quería hacer allí era encontrar a Sirius!

- Y una cosa más- añadió el hada, con tono misterioso-. Cuando den las doce de la noche, el hechizo se romperá y deberás salir de palacio, ¿entendido?

- Pero...- intentó protestar Susan.

- Lo harás- añadió, antes de desaparecer y dejar a Susan confusa.

Sirius soltó un suspiro. El baile acababa de empezar y lo único que debía hacer era bailar con las "señoritas" que estaban allí. Tenía que elegir una. ¿Para qué, si estaba viviendo una vida que no era la suya? Para colmo, no había rastro de sus amigos ni de su novia por ningún lado. Todas las chicas con las que bailaba eran bastante molestas, muy superficiales y se le insinuaban de una forma que ya le estaba empezando a repugnar.

Los pies ya le estaban empezando a doler, a pesar de llevar muy poco tiempo bailando. Empezaba a aburrirle bastante, había montones de chicas de su edad más o menos, vestidas con sus mejores galas, algunas luciendo exuberantes joyas. Pero alguien que estaba entrando en ese momento llamó su atención.

En ese momento estaba bailando con una chica que iba vestida de forma similar a un repollo, pero la dejó para centrar su atención en una hermosa joven con un vestido azul pálido que había entrado y miraba de un lado a otro, desorientada. Sirius la reconoció en el acto. Susan parecía estar perdida entre tanta mujer con la vista clavada en él, y Sirius supo que no lo había visto. Se acercó por detrás, sin que ella se diera cuenta y le tapó los ojos.

Susan pegó un respingo, asustada, y apartó las manos, para darse la vuelta y encontrarse con su novio.

- No hagas eso- dijo frunciendo en ceño-. Me has asustado- reconoció, bastante molesta al ver la mirada de casi todas las chicas clavada en ellos dos.

- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?- le preguntó Sirius, conduciéndola a un balcón para tener algo más de intimidad-. Esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado en la vida- añadió, sin que ella contestara-. De pronto, me dicen que tengo que venir a un baile y elegir a una reina o una cosa extrañísima, me empiezan a vestir y... ¡Era como si me conocieran de toda la vida!

- Pues mejor que de pronto aparezcan una madre con sus dos pijas hijas y te digan que tienes que limpiar su casa... Por fortuna me escapé, pero luego apareció una señora extrañísima que dijo que era mi hada madrina... No era un hada, eso fijo, pero me hizo el vestido, la carroza y los caballos- explicó ella, con un gesto de impaciencia.

- No entiendo muy bien... ¿Entonces, qué tenemos que hacer para salir de aquí?- cuestionó Sirius, que no parecía muy contento-. Es que esas idiotas de ahí- señaló al salón, donde algunas se estaban impacientando porque él no aparecía-. Me están hartando ya- Susan sonrió de medio lado ante el comentario del chico.

- Ni idea... Yo creo que debemos estar en una especie de cuento... pero este no lo conozco... Mi madre era bruja, por eso no me contaba muchos cuentos muggles... Me conozco unos pocos, pero este... va a ser que no- suspiró ella-. Aunque tiene toda la pinta, si va de príncipes y cosas de esas...- meditó-. ¿Vamos a bailar?- preguntó. Se oía la música aún en el balcón. Sirius la miró extrañado.

- Si no hay nada mejor que hacer- se encogió de hombros y la condujo hacia dentro de nuevo, de la mano. Algunas de las presentes ya le echaban miradas asesinas, incluidas las hermanastras de Cenicienta, que no la reconocían.

Una música lenta y relajada era la que sonaba en esos momentos. Susan se sorprendió bastante de lo bien que bailaba el chico e inclinó su cabeza en el hombro de él, pasando sus manos por detrás de su cuello. Realizaban movimientos lentos, elegantes y naturales, era un momento mágico. Nunca llegaron a contar el tiempo que pasaron bailando, pero cuando Susan empezó a despertar un poco de su ensoñación (para ella solo existían Sirius y ella en ese momento) oyó algo que la espantó.

Las campanadas. Estaban dando las doce de la noche. Por su mente pasaron rápidamente las palabras de su hada madrina, y, como una autómata, se separó apresuradamente de Sirius, dejándolo desconcertado y salió corriendo antes de que él pudiera reaccionar.

- ¡Sussie!- exclamó el chico, pero era inútil, ya la había perdido de vista y entre tanta chica era imposible saber qué dirección había tomado. Soltó una exhalación de rabia, mientras otras chicas se cercaban a él. Las alejó de una forma bastante grosera para luego quedarse mirando fijamente al suelo donde antes había estado Susan.

Allí había un zapato. Uno de sus hermosos y pequeños zapatos de cristal.

La luz cegó por unos momentos a Anna. Cuando se acostumbró un poco a la claridad se quedó asombrada. Delante suya ya no estaba aquel lobo que ella había reconocido como Remus, si no un muchacho de su misma edad, con el pelo castaño muy claro, unos ojos colo miel que podían hacer derretir y una sonrisa un tanto fatigada, como si acabara de correr una gran distancia. No cabía ninguna duda. Era Remus.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó él, todavía aturdido, mirando a Anna. Veía doble, era como si hubiera dos chicas igual y estaba algo mareado. Anna lo vio con preocupación, se tambaleaba un poco y parecía desorientado.

- Remus...- empezó con voz débil, pero no pudo continuar. El licántropo se había desmayado.

Podía oír un molesto ruido como de una mosca zumbándole en el oído. Apartó aquella amenaza con un golpe de mano, muy similar al que haría un animal con su zarpa. Abrió los ojos de forma lenta, intentando enfocar la vista. Vio dos puntos azules justo encima de él. Parpadeó, no eran unos puntos azules eran los ojos celestes de Anna, que lo miraba con preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó. Remus estaba tendido en la hierba y Anna estaba sentada a su lado. Había dejado de lado la cesta donde llevaba la comida para su supuesta abuela y miraba con una expresión preocupada al merodeador.

- Creo que me desmayé... Pero era un lobo... Y era de día... Y viniste tú...- Remus todavía estaba confuso y miraba un poco extrañado la vestimenta de su novia. Iba toda de rojo con una caperuza del mismo color. Ese no era el habitual estilo de la chica y le extrañó un poco.

- Pues a mí me dijeron que fuera a casa de mi abuela a dejarle la cesta... Ni idea de donde es, pero esa señora me dijo que siguiera todo el camino recto, la primera casa que encontrase... Ni idea de qué hago aquí, pero si la prueba esa de la que nos habló Dumbledore es llevarle la comida a mi "abuela" no creo que sea muy difícil- comentó.

- Pues supongo que tendremos que hacerlo- Remus se incorporó con un poco de esfuerzo. Ya estaba sintiéndose mejor. Anna asintió, levantándose ella también, no sin antes coger la cesta de la comida. Los dos emprendieron el camino, siguiendo el sendero, sin hablar.

El bosque se iba haciendo muy sinuoso y llegaron a una bifurcación de caminos. Miraron a derecha y a izquierda, indecisos.

- ¿Cara o cruz?- propuso Anna, sacando un galeón de su bolsillo. Remus asintió, conforme, por que no tenía ni idea de cual tomar-. Cara derecha, Cruz izquierda- añadió antes de tirar la moneda al aire y cogerla al vuelo. La destapó y se la enseñó a Remus.

- Cara, por la derecha- y los dos tomaron el camino que iba por la derecha, de nuevo, en silencio. El silencio era roto por los esporádicos cantos de los grillos y algún que otro aleteo de algún pájaro. Anna estaba empezando a hartarse de tanto andar, después de todo... Que prueba más estúpida, llevar la comida a una mujer que vivía en el bosque... Desde luego, Dumbledore debía de estar escaso de ideas.

De pronto, los árboles empezaron a escasear hasta dar a un pequeño claro del bosque. Allí había una pequeña casa, modesta donde l humo salía por la chimenea. Remus miró de reojo a Anna.

- Debe de ser esta- comentó la chica, no muy segura. Se acercó de forma insegura, siendo seguida por Remus. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta para ver si estaba su supuesta abuela, una voz la interrumpió.

- ¡Ey! ¿Pero qué se supone que estás haciendo?- exclamó un hombre maduro, saliendo de la espesura del bosque. Cargaba con él una enorme escopeta de cazador. La voz de Anna tembló ligeramente.

- Vengo a traer la comida a mi abuelita- dijo de forma nerviosa. El cazador miraba de una forma muy extraña a Remus.

- No puedes entrar- le informó el cazador, cruzándose de brazos, molesto.

- ¿Por qué no?- se molestó Remus. Nadie daba órdenes a su novia.

James estaba medio desesperado. La tal Úrsula-suplanta-Lily era insufrible. Que si la decoración para la boda, que si era en alta mar, en un barco, que si tal tarta, que si estas flores... Ya le dolía la cabeza de solo escucharla. Si no fuera por que tenía que hacerle caso a la Lily de verdad, ya la habría mandado a freír espárragos hace ya tiempo.

El día de la boda se acercaba peligrosamente (N.A: En el cuento de James y Lily pasan muchos días, en el de Susan y Sirius unas cuantas horas y en el de Anna y Remus unos cuantos minutos xDD) y James cada vez se desesperaba más. Úrsula, que era demasiado atontada como para darse cuenta que James se había percatado de que ella no era Lily, estaba toda emocionada.

Mientras tanto, Lily, que había sido llevada a una parte desconocida del reino y abandonada allí, se había enterado del enlace por los periódicos. Ahora viajaba hacia el Norte, dispuesta a llegar al lugar del enlace de su James. Lo curioso era que el enlace era con ella, pero otra persona suplantando su cuerpo. Se veía su foto en el periódico, en las revistas, en la calle, por todos lados. Y era algo extraño oír su propio nombre junto al de James relacionados con la palabra boda. Esbozó una pequeña y discreta sonrisa ante aquel comentario. Quizás, algún día...

Por fin, aquella mañana festiva para el pueblo, amaneció despejada. James estaba nervioso. No había tenido noticias de SU Lily, la de verdad, en todo aquel tiempo y estaba un poco preocupado. ¿Y si no conseguía llegar a tiempo? Bueno, cuando le preguntase el cura diría que no y ya está... ¿Dónde estaría? Tenía que confiar en ella, si ella había dicho que iba a llegar, era que lo iba a hacer.

Sus consejeros lo vistieron con sus mejores galas, le hicieron un repaso de última hora sobre la ceremonia, y, poco más tarde, fue transportado en una barca escoltada hasta en enorme yate donde se iba a celebrar la boda. Había numerosas personalidades famosas y muy importantes, James tuvo que saludar a todos. Estaba acostumbrado por sus deberes reales en el Valle de Godric, y tampoco le fue muy difícil. No recordaba ningún nombre, pero gracias a su improvisación y su buen humor, logró que nadie notase la diferencia.

De pronto, sonaron las trompetas. James se situó junto al pequeño altar improvisado construido en la cubierta más grande y se volvió para ver a la Úrsula-Suplanta-Lily en el cuerpo de su novia. Estaba guapa, no cabía duda, después de todo, era el cuerpo de Lily, ella siempre estaba guapa... Pero no le cupo duda que aquel no era el tipo de vestidos del gusto de Lily. Demasiado escotado (¡Se le veía todo!) y con una cola en la parte de atrás demasiado excesiva. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un elegante moño, que le hacía la cara ligeramente más tersa y su expresión algo más fea.

Casi sin darse cuenta, ya la tenía a su lado con una sonrisa más parecida a una mueca. El cura empezó a hablar, pero James no escuchaba realmente. Estaba impaciente, si Lily no aparecía en ese momento...

- Tú, Liliana Mariana Evans, ¿Aceptas al Príncipe James Jordee Potter como legítimo esposo y las responsabilidades que ello conlleva?

- Sí, Acepto- dijo Úrsula, viéndose ya princesa del gran reino.

- Tú, James Jordee Potter, ¿Aceptas a Liliana Mariana Evans como legítima esposa?

- Yo a Lily la aceptaría, pero a esta de aquí al lado no la aguanto- comentó James, impasible. Se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba.

Lily había llegado nadando hasta el yate. Se había subido a duras penas ahora miraba a James con una sonrisa por la respuesta que acababa de dar su novio. Úrsula no se lo podía creer, y todavía no reaccionaba. Pero cuando vio que James se iba a acercar a la Lily de verdad, chasqueó los dedos.

- Ahora vas a tener que diferenciar a la verdadera- La ropa de Lily cambió y estaba igual que la de Úrsula. Se intercambiaron de forma similar que los cubiletes en juegos de dados y una se quedó a la derecha y la otra a la izquierda. James abrió la boca. Las dos estaban idénticas, con el traje de novias.

La Lily de verdad no podía hablar, y la otra no lo iba a hacer. ¿Era buena actriz la Úrsula? ¿Cómo reconocería a su novia? ¿Cuál de las dos idénticas, que le lanzaban sendas miradas asustadas, era la verdadera Lily?

Se armó un gran revuelo. Sirius ordenó una búsqueda de Susan a la mañana con el zapato que la chica había dejado atrás, por toda la ciudad. No sabía muy bien por qué había salido corriendo, no lo entendió... ¿Formaba parte aquello de la prueba de Dumbledore? ¿Dónde estarían James y Remus? ¿Viviendo una situación parecida?

Se sentó de nuevo en el trono. Había tenido que soportar una charla del supuesto rey, que decía ser su padre, sobre las responsabilidades que acarreaban la elección de la chica que se convertiría en su esposa. Él había mandado buscar a Susan por que quería estar con ella, no porque quisiera casarse con ella, ¿no?

Por un extraño momento se imaginó a sí mismo casado con Susan. Y lo más raro fue que la idea no le desagradó del todo. Él siempre había sido mujeriego, le encantaba que las chicas estuvieran detrás de él, y de hecho, chicas detrás de él no faltaban, pero no era lo mismo que con Susan... Ella era distinta, no era como el resto...

Susan se levantó tras haber pasado la noche de nuevo en la casa de sus estúpidas hermanastras y su insoportable madrastra. ¿A qué otro sitio podía volver? Cuando se encontró con ellas en el salón, estaban todas muy emocionadas. Susan no tardó en averiguar que aquella misma mañana llegaría un mensajero del rey para probarles los zapaos y encontrarla a ella. Se había dado cuenta de que había perdido el zapato nada más hacerlo, peor no podía volver atrás... Por lo que le había dicho el hada madrina.

Llamaron al timbre y Susan tuvo que abrir, por orden de su supuesta madrastra. Estaban allí los enviados del príncipe, con su zapato en un cojín. Las dos hermanastras se pelearon por probárselo en primer lugar y la mayor salió victoriosa.

Su pie era demasiado grande y ancho, no entraba casi ni el dedo gordo del pié allí. Desilusionada, se lo pasó a la menor, que tenía el pie ligeramente más pequeño, pero que de ninguna forma podría entrar en un zapato tan diminuto. Estuvo mucho tiempo intentándolo, intentando encargar el pie en él hasta que...

¡ZAS! El zapato cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedacitos. Los consejeros se alarmaron, ahora ya no podía probar el zapato en el resto de las doncellas del reino, se había roto y sufrirían las represalias del príncipe...

- Yo tengo el otro par- dijo de pronto Susan, sorprendiendo a todos. Sus hermanastras se volvieron a ella con cara de horror y su madrastra con incredulidad. Los consejeros, sin embargo, la miraron esperanzados. Susan fue a la habitación donde había dormido la noche anterior y trajo el zapato. Efectivamente, era idéntico.

Le probaron el zapato a Susan, que tenía un pié muy pequeño, y encajó perfectamente. El horror estaba dibujado en sus hermanastras y su madrastra.

- ¡Hemos encontrado a la futura princesa y reina del país!- exclamó uno de ellos, con regocijo. Susan sonrió, abochornada ante tanto honor. Estaba acostumbrada a su humilde vida de campesina-. Sígame, su futura Alteza.

Y Susan se fue de allí, siguiendo a los enviados del príncipe hasta el palacio. Cuando llegó, Sirius la estaba esperando. Corrió hacia él a abrazarlo, pero entonces, un extraño resplandor blanco los cegó a los dos y desaparecieron de allí.

Habían superado su prueba.

- No podéis entrar por que antes que ella tenía que entrar un lobo, suplantar a la abuela y hacerse pasar por ella. Luego, cuando parezca que caperucita está perdida, yo apareceré y seré el héroe por que la salve- explicó el cazador-. Y no sé que pintas tú aquí, muchacho, ¡Pero en la historia no hay ningún chico que acompañe a Caperucita!

- Ya no hay lobo- intentó explicar Anna, mirando de reojo a Remus, que no parecía haber entendido muy bien. Anna pareció haberlo entendido. Estaban dentro de un cuento, pero lo acababan de cambiar, por que se suponía que el lobo era malo-. Así que tú tampoco deberías de aparecer en el cuento... Se ha cambiado.

- ¿Estamos dentro de un cuento?- preguntó Remus, que parecía que lo había entendido por fin. Su comentario fue ignorado.

- No, no, no- negó el cazador, emperrado en que todo saliese como él tenía planeado-. A mí no me pagan por horas, ¿sabes? Si estoy aquí es por que se hace todo como yo diga, a mí me dijeron que primero tenía que entrar el lobo, y luego lo de: "¡Qué orejas tan grandes, abuelita!" y esas cursilerías... Así que cuanto antes acabemos, mejor para todos. ¿Dónde se ha metido el lobo?

- Que ya no hay lobo... Ahora hay improvisación, nos quieren poner a prueba nuestras dotes de actores- inventó Anna, cansada del tío-. Así que tú te quedas allí, entre los arbustos, por si acaso aparecen platillos alienígenas a atacarnos y nos salvas, ¿vale?

- Pero eso no estaba en el contrato...- protestó él, yéndose de nuevo hacia los arbustos. Anna suspiró aliviada y tocó al timbre.

- Pasa la patita por debajo de la puerta- se oyó una voz de anciana-. ¡Ay, no, eso era de otro cuento! Da igual, la puerta está abierta.

Remus y Anna entraron. La chica le dejó la comida en la mesilla de noche y cuando se volvió para hablar con la anciana, una luz cegadora cubrió la habitación y los dos chicos desaparecieron.

Habían superado su prueba.

- Tengo que dejar de trabajar tanto- murmuró la anciana, algo sorprendida-. Estoy empezando a tener alucinaciones.

James cambió la vista de una a la otra. Las dos le hacían gestos, como intentando decirle algo. Miró a los ojos a la primera. Eran los de Lily, sin ninguna duda, aquel verdes tan sombroso y cautivador era inconfundible. Miró a la segunda. Tenían el mismo color, pero en ellos había un brillo. Un brillo que Lily sólo tenía cuando lo miraba a él.

Todos los presentes al enlace contuvieron la respiración cuando James se acercó lentamente a la segunda chica y le sonrió. Lily le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazó, en el mismo momento que Úrsula suplanta Lily soltaba un grito de frustración y se volvía a transformas en un animal marino.

De pronto, la pelirroja recuperó la voz.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste, principito?- preguntó de forma juguetona ella.

- Por tus ojos, princesita- murmuró él, estrechándola más junto a sí.

Hubo un nuevo destello de luz y ambos fueron transportados lejos de allí. Habían superado su prueba.

Aparecieron en una sala donde había una enorme puerta delante de sus narices. Sabían que la puerta los llevaría al mundo real.

- ¡Lily! ¿Te nos has casado y no nos has enviado invitación a la boda?- preguntó de forma acusadora Susan, mirando el vestido de novia de su amiga y el traje de James. La pelirroja se sonrojó un poco.

- Más o menos- contestó-. Pero yo no dijo nada, Anna tiene pintas extrañas y es peor.

- ¡Ey!- protestó la aludida, que aún seguía llevando su caperuza de caperucita roja. Encontró ahora sí en su bolsillo la varita. Suspiró, en la prueba no le habían dejado usarla.

- ¿Estáis preparados para volver otra vez?- preguntó dudoso Sirius, mirando la puerta, que empezaba a abrirse con un chirrido.

- Lo echaré de menos- comentó Lily con nostalgia-. Pero es hora de enfrentarse al mundo real.

- Aún nos queda nuestro último curso en Hogwarts... Y vamos a aprovecharlo, ¿no?- a James se le había dibujado una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, mientras Lily lo miraba divertida.

- Pues os tomo la palabra- anunció Remus, adelantándose para ser el primero en cruzar la puerta, con todos los demás detrás.

James y Lily fueron los últimos en cruzarla. Se miraron durante escasos segundos y luego él la abrazó, para afrontar juntos el destino que les esperaba allí fuera. Todavía seguían vestidos de novios... De forma simbólica, eran ya marido y mujer.

FIN

Aixx, ese final un poco empalagoso, no?

Este deberia sr el tipoko momento en el que yo diria muxisimas asias x vuestros reviews, x vuestro apoyo, q sin vosotros nada d sto abria sido posible... Buff, el tipico discurso de fin de un fic. Pero como no qiero enrollarme muxo, solo dire q... Estoi emocionada! Bueno, q spero q ls aya gustado i q m djn algun review, q es el ultimo capitulo, eps? ;)

Bueno, ya llego a su fin. Ustedes diran. Muxos besitoooos!

Ustedes deciden, esta es la ultima oportunidad q tienen para djar rr en esta istoria... ¿q esperan?

Aviso: No creo q aya continuacion, al menos no en un futuro proximo, pro si me da x acrla... Ya se vera, aunq lo mas seguro es q nop.

Mxxs besitos, los quier i ls agradc l apoyo:

AnnaBlack


End file.
